


Yoblade IV: La Guerra de las Bolitas de Aluminio

by Jenny_Flint



Series: Yoblade [5]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Flint/pseuds/Jenny_Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Súbitamente, Brooklyn anunció que había una perturbación alrededor de los yoblades, otra vez. Los políticos-bit se retiraron, pero los yoblades habían atraído otras entidades sobrenaturales, más dóciles y manejables; por lo que se les dejó ser, sin grandes restricciones. Ignorante de la trascendencia que sus acciones tendrían sobre el destino del mundo, Ginga roncaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No, no el tipo con el ojo del milenio (Pegasus ha llegado)

**Author's Note:**

> Mil y un noches pasaron, y un buen día sucedió lo que creí que no pasaría: se estrenó Metal Fight Beyblade en Japón. Cautelosamente decidí esperar a disponer de una versión traducida a algún idioma que pudiera entender. Hará cosa de un año, empecé a escribir. Después, me desentendí del asunto, y perdí en el limbo el primer capítulo ya terminado, que no se parecía mucho al que presento aquí. Feh, las posibilidades de que fuera mínimamente mejor son tan nulas que ya ni llorar es bueno. Expuesto lo anterior...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: no pretendo adjudicarme la autoría de nada perteneciente a ni relacionado con Metal Fight Beyblade. El siguiente escrito es una parodia sin ningún fin más que el de entretener (in)sanamente a quien la lea.

* * *

 

_Funkadelia. 14 de Abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-0000022_

_El mundo de los humanos cambia sólo en apariencia. Los niños del mundo siguen jugando yoblade, y tratándolo como si fuera un deporte serio, aunque el mayor esfuerzo físico sea gritar. Como queda asentado en los reportes de 667425-RDSDRC, sólo es el resultado de tomar yo-yos comunes y corrientes para convertirlos en armas potenciales; al principio de madera, luego de cerámica, plástico, una amalgama de metal y plástico y, en la actualidad, casi totalmente de metal y nanomateriales. La Oficina se preocupa de que resurjan los ímpetus sicópatas que llevaron a personas pasadas a intentar conquistar el mundo con los yoblades._

_Respecto al ámbito deportivo, no han habido muchos cambios. El réferi/anunciador de cada encuentro sigue ostentando el título de DJ, en honor a DJ Jazzman. La NQNTNMQHA no ha cambiado en nada el formato de los combates; más ha abolido toda forma de control sobre la desigualdad de condiciones de los concursantes. Ahora, un niño de 10 años puede enfrentarse a uno de 6, 8 , 16 o 20; si bien en los torneos oficiales se espera que haya cierta paridad en los puntos de cada contendiente. La idea de ganar puntos en cada combate, aparentemente, fue rescatada de YEGUA._

_El mundo actual es un buen lugar para los humanos. Seguro y pacífico. En este contexto, el SO1, Yumiya Kenta, participa en un torneo de yoblade contra sujetos que le doblan la estatura y la edad. Termina su participación en el torneo posicionándose entre los mejores 8._

_El torneo fue observado atentamente por dos sujetos obviamente malvados, cuya presencia no fue notada por Kenta y sus amigos de nombre irrelevante, entretenidos como estaban en animar a Kenta, curiosamente decepcionado por sólo llegar a una posición por encima de 10._

_Por otro lado, el regreso de las medidas correctivas a la crianza han tenido efectos maravillosos: cualquier niño bien portado temerá la furia apocalíptica de sus progenitores si osa llegar a casa después de que el sol se ha ocultado. Y ya que Kenta y sus amigos son buenos chicos, corrieron hasta llegar a casa. En el caso de Kenta, el recorrido fue sin fijarse por dónde caminaba, mientras tenía una ensoñación absurda sobre por fin ser el campeón local de yoblade._

_Entonces, Kenta chocó con una montaña surgida de la nada, con propiedades físicas anormales que hicieron a Kenta rebotar y caer de sentón a un par de metros de distancia._

_La montaña despertó y asumió forma semihumana. Los únicos testigos del incidente, que eran los mismos Sujetos Obviamente Malvados A y B, demostraron una gran empatía hacia la montaña, y hasta le pusieron un nombre._

– _¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estamparte contra Don Benkei?!_ _–_ _increpó SOMA a Kenta, notoriamente indignado._

– _¿Qué harás para disculparte? – intervino SOMB, siempre pronto a pensar lo mejor de las demás personas, abriendo la puerta hacia la redención._

  _Kenta sólo acertó a balbucir una débil excusa, temeroso de las repercusiones de su terrible crimen. La montaña semihumanizada, que aceptó llamarse Benkei, se consideró afrentado y exigió la satisfacción de su orgullo herido, mediante una yobatalla contra Kenta. Si Kenta llegara a perder, debería, además, entregar la totalidad de sus puntos. No se puso a discusión lo que pasaría si Benkei llegara a perder._

  _Kenta reconoció a sus atacantes como integrantes de los Smiley Chasers (ver informe 667425-FCSDRC-00041874), y, al borde de las lágrimas, se vio presionado a yobatallar contra Benkei._

  _La batalla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Hagane Ginga, que derrotó a Benkei, SOMA y SOMB al mismo tiempo. Tras eso, Ginga explicó a Kenta su naturaleza de yo-luchador errante y quedó dormido a la intemperie._

 

– · – · – · – · –

 

–Déjame ver cómo vas –soltó Feregrak de improviso, tomando el reporte a medio terminar de Enata. Lo leyó rápidamente, asintió un par de veces –. Bien, bien, vas mejorando. Procura ser más conciso.

 –¡Sí, señor, gracias, señor! –respondió Enata con su excesivo entusiasmo habitual.

 Era Enata, en ese entonces, un operador oficial de la Oficina del Caos, aunque su entrenamiento no se había dado por terminado, y por eso Feregrak se hacía cargo de supervisarlo. Desde que Brooklyn había tomado el control de la Oficina, nadie había tenido misiones demasiado largas ni complicadas.

 Pero todo eso cambió cuando la nación del fuego... no. Cuando, súbitamente, Brooklyn anunció que había una perturbación alrededor de los yoblades, otra vez.

 Tras grandes esfuerzos y nobles sacrificios, se había logrado que los políticos-bit se retiraran para siempre. Sin embargo, las grandes fuerzas centrífugas y de fricción que rodeaban a los yoblades habían atraído otras entidades sobrenaturales. Afortunadamente, estos seres eran más dóciles y manejables que los políticos-bit, por lo que se les dejó ser, sin grandes restricciones.

 No, el disturbio en el equilibrio universal no tenía que ver con estos seres, no del todo. Si ése hubiera sido el caso, no habría sido necesario que un ángel subentrenado iniciara una peligrosa misión para proteger lo que debía ser protegido.

 Ignorante de la trascendencia que sus acciones tendrían sobre el destino del mundo, Ginga dormía bajo un cielo estrellado. También había ignorado que dormir cerca de un río, sin cubrir su cuerpo con cosa alguna, lo convertiría en presa fácil de mosquitos, además de que el rocío nocturno le causaría un serio enfriamiento en la fría hora que precede al alba.

 No, los años que habían pasado no pudieron cambiar el hecho de que el protagonista de Yo-blade tiene que ser algo estúpido.

 

– · – · – · – · –

 

El enfriamiento, naturalmente, congestionó las vías respiratorias de Ginga, forzándolo a roncar poco elegantemente. No es que fuera elegante, aunque su andar tenía un no sé qué de contoneamiento lateral de guardafangos posterior que llamaba la atención de los mirantes.

No había terminado de amanecer cuando Ginga despertó. Entre neblina (o lagañas) vislumbró la cara norte de la montaña humanizada, pero lo achacó a una alucinación posdespertatoria, giró sobre un costado, bostezó, e intentó volver a dormirse.

Pero cuando despertó del todo, Benkei estaba ahí. Y también estaban SOMA y SOMB, y SOMC, SOMD, SOME... vaya, hasta había aparecido SOMO. Se despabiló por completo, incorporándose a medias, mientras Benkei, la Montaña Humanizada, Encarnación de la Bondad, lo invitaba a que los acompañara.

Seguía sin amanecer del todo, y Kenta corría por la ciudad hacia el lugar donde había dejado dormido a Ginga. No lo encontró. Triste, pensando que Ginga se había ido para siempre y jamás lo volvería a ver (y sólo los cielos sabían que había llegado a apreciarlo como el hermano que nunca tendría)... decidió buscarlo por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarlo.

Las sombras se hacían cortas y cada zancada que daba Kenta en su búsqueda le infundía determinación, y también la certeza de que Ginga era su hermano gemelo perdido (a pesar de las obvias diferencias físicas y de edad) pues, ¿no habían congeniado de inmediato? ¿No tenían, precisamente, los yoblades de Pegaso y Sagitario? ¿No había acudido en su rescate llamado por una extraña intuición filial? ¿Podía negarse que los unía un trozo de carne pulsante a la altura del epigastrio lateral?

Dando un paso más de los que su condición física le permitía, tras haber recorrido las calles 3 veces, hizo una pausa y, con los ojos cerrados, clamó al cielo por ayuda.

 –¡GINGA!

 Entonces vio la luz.

 La luz de las estrellas.

 Las estrellas que alucinaba por el catorrazo que le habían pegado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 –¡Mocoso grosero! –espetó la propinadora del catorrazo–. ¿Con esa boquita comes?

 –¿Eh? –Kenta se sobaba la cabeza, aturdido. ¿A qué cuernos venía eso?

 Otro catorrazo.

 ¿Había mencionado lo de "cuernos" en voz alta, o lo había pensado?

 Entonces vio la luz.

 La luz del sol.

 El sol que ya estaba lo bastante alto, e iluminaba un callejón no muy lejano, por el que vio ir a Ginga y los Smiley Chasers hacia un edificio en construcción.

 (En el que, naturalmente, no había nadie, pues los trabajadores llegaban alrededor de las 11, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, que duraba una hora o más, trabajaban de 1 a 3, la hora de la comida, entre 4 y 5 hacían como que trabajaban y después ya era bastante oscuro para seguir trabajando, así que se iban).

 –¡Ginga! –exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió hacia su alma gemela, esquivando el tercer catorrazo que se dirigía hacia él. Llegó a tiempo para ver que, rodeando un claro de paneles en el que se encontraba Ginga, los Smiley Chasers (de SOMA a SOMDC) alistaban sus yoblades para ejercer justicia divina.

 –¡Ayer, has osado mofarte de mí, mortal! –rugió Benkei, con una indignación profunda como las entrañas de la tierra e implacable como un maremoto–. ¡Sufrirás el castigo de los Cien Yoblades!

 Sin más trámite, los Smiley Chasers y Benkei arrojaron sus yoblades contra Ginga, que no se movió, mientras Kenta lloraba como Magdalena y suplicaba encarecidamente que le tuvieran piedad a Ginga, el yoluchador errante más caro a su corazón.

 Benkei, ¡naturalmente!, lo mandó a freír espárragos.

 –Kenta –llamó Ginga, serio–. Observa con atención.

 Haciendo arder su cosmos, trazó con su yoblade la constelación de pegaso, y con un centenar de ataques cortó las cuerdas del centenar de yoblades que lo rodeaban, haciéndolos volar sin control hacia los Smiley Chasers, que salieron huyendo, mientras Ginga barbotaba cosas sobre el corazón del yoluchador, la irrelevancia de la ventaja numérica, el séptimo sentido, y el factor de desgaste de la cuerda.

 –¡Hagane Ginga! –llamó una voz desde el cielo, haciendo que Kenta y el aludido levantaran la vista–. ¡Por fin, un oponente digno de mi Leo!

 Sobre una pesada viga que colgaba precariamente de unas cuerdas estaba un muchacho que, a todas luces, debía ser un pordiosero: su ropa le quedaba grande y estaba raída. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su postura, debía ser el príncipe de los mendigos... o, al menos, de los méndigos Smiley Chasers. Orgulloso, mostró su yoblade a Kenta y Ginga, y les anunció ostentosamente su propio nombre: Tategami Kyouya.

 –¿Leo...? –murmuró Ginga, desconcertado–. Pero, eso es una "c", ¿no? Tu yoblade tiene escrito CEO, no Leo.

 Kyouya no dijo nada.

 –... ¿estás bien? –aventuró Kenta–. ¿Puedes bajar solo?

 Kyouya siguió sin hablar. ¡Claro que no podía! Precisamente por eso se había tenido que quedar ahí desde el día anterior, y esperaba que hoy acomodaran la viga sobre la que se había quedado precariamente dormido para poder irse. Sin embargo, como toda la situación era bastante anticlimática, se quedó ahí, de pie, orgulloso, mostrando el yoblade CEO, esperando que alguien dijera algo que concordara con la atmósfera que había intentado crear.

 Al final, Ginga y Kenta intercambiaron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros, y se fueron.


	2. Tripas estentóreas (El rugido de León)

* * *

> _Funkadelia. 15 de abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-000023._

Enata dejó de escribir. No tenía idea de cómo registrar los eventos que acababa de observar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado que lo hiciera.

–... ¿Enata? 

Por fin, alguien se percataba de su dilema. Levantó la mirada y se topó con Sodbreid, el nuevo recluta/recadero, que barajaba sobres entre sus manos casi inconscientemente. Dejó varios sobre el escritorio de Enata, que estaba a milímetros de fruncir el ceño.

–Los humanos de ahora son muy raros –dijo por fin el emproblemado.

–¿No lo han sido siempre?

Enata no contestó de inmediato. Sodbreid a veces parecía muy cínico, pero lo cierto es que también parecía demasiado joven para que el cinismo fuera real. De modo que decidió compartir sus preocupaciones con sumo tacto.

–La precocidad de los yoluchadores es perturbadora –Sodbreid enarcó una ceja, esperando que Enata continuara. Pero Enata sufría mucho para hilar frases apropiadas–. Tienen los impulsos naturales de cualquier humano de su edad, claro, pero me temo que... se enfocan a objetivos poco usuales.

–También en mis tiempos parecía que algunos desahogaban su energía sexual en el yoblade –intervino Brooklyn, llegando sin ser notado. Enata se levantó de inmediato y se cuadró. Sodbreid, sorprendido, ya que no había visto llegar al jefe máximo, dejó caer los papeles que llevaba y tardó un rato en recordar cómo cuadrarse. Brooklyn suspiró–. Ya les he dicho que...

Sodbreid, desparpajado, asintió y se apresuró a recoger los papeles. Enata bajó la mano, aunque el resto de su postura seguía igual de rígida.

–¡Señor, sí, señor, lo siento, señor!

Brooklyn sonrió, acercó una silla, se sentó, indicó a Enata que se sentara, y retomó sus aterradoras confesiones.

–Siempre me pareció poco sano que entrenaran tanto. Sobre todo Garland. A los demás no los traté tanto, pero... recuerdas el incidente DL-6 –Enata asintió–. Entonces, ¿qué viste?

–Kenta llevó a Ginga a jugar yoblade con sus amigos, a quienes pronto no volveremos a ver. Y luego... todos estaban... empujándolo y...

–... ¿siendo toqueteones impúdicos? –ofreció Sodbreid.

–Eso –asintió Enata–. En una esquina estaba una niña callada, con cara de acosadora obsesiva y una cabeza implausiblemente grande, que se fue siguiendo a Kenta y Ginga sin que lo notaran. Justo cuando Kenta estaba a punto de... eh... dar rienda suelta a su entusiasmo porque Ginga decidiera quedarse, la acosadora fue y le arrebató Pegaso a Ginga usando malas artes. Y entonces comenzó a despotricar por largo rato sobre el mal estado en que estaba el yoblade, lleno de polvo y rallado y con pelusas en la cuerda y demás cosas. Así que lo secuestró.

–¿A Ginga?

–A Pegaso. Pero Ginga fue con ella, ya que jamás se separan –Enata casi masculló su siguiente frase, mosqueado–, aunque "no es que sean esposos".

–... ¿por qué sintió la necesidad de aclarar eso?

–La niña se dedicó a reparar a Pegaso hasta después de que amaneció al día siguiente. Y aún no terminaba.

–... ¿es decir que no comió, fue al baño, ni ninguna de esas cosas que hacen los humanos normales?

–No.

–... quizá sea extraterrestre –opinó Feregrak, entrando y arrugando la nariz al ver la foto de la niña en cuestión–. Esa cabeza... ¿no sabes cómo se llama?

–Ah... –Enata rebuscó entre sus notas–. Madoka Amano.

Feregrak asintió, tomando nota mental.

–¿Y los Smiley Chasers no hicieron nada poco habitual?

Enata soltó una exhalación profunda, miró hacia arriba (que no al cielo), y finalmente agachó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si deseara arrancarse los ojos. Habló ininteligible pero vehementemente. Su auditorio pudo captar algunas palabras sueltas, como "excitación", "grupal", y "no tiene llenadera".

Desahogado, Enata suspiró.

–Fuera de eso, se limitaron a sus actividades habituales de robar yoblades y extorsionar a personas para que batallen con ellos. Esta vez, robaron a Sagitario para forzar a Ginga a que se enfrentara a Kyouya en lo alto de la Torre de Metal.

Cayó un silencio sepulcral cuando Enata notó las sombrías y adustas expresiones que adoptaron Feregrak y Brooklyn. Vio de reojo a Sodbreid, que también había adoptado una expresión más seria de lo habitual, probablemente para no desentonar. Había algo de artificioso en sus reacciones, como si quisiera encajar más de lo necesario. 

–... ¿y luego? –preguntó Brooklyn por fin

–El plan de Kyouya era enfrentar a Ginga ahí porque las corrientes de aire favorecerían a su yoblade. Fracasó melodramáticamente y Kenta recuperó a Sagitario. Cuando bajaron de la torre, Madoka obligó a Ginga a disculparse con Pegaso.

–... ¿como si fuera un ser vivo? –quiso saber Brooklyn. Enata asintió–. ¿Ella sabe...?

–No, o al menos no lo parece. Es sólo que así es de rara. Hasta hizo un puchero y gruñó ridículamente.

Brooklyn meditó un momento.

–Puedes dejar todo lo que nos has contado fuera de tu reporte. Es irrelevante.

Sodbreid entregó unos papeles a Feregrak y se fue. Feregrak revisó distraídamente algunos de ellos, frunció el ceño, y se fue a su escritorio, meditabundo. Brooklyn sonrió, se levantó y se fue. Enata retomó la redacción de su informe.

> _Kyouya hacía desmanes en el cuartel principal de los Smiley Chasers cuando fue contactado por Daidoji, que le ofreció ayudarlo a derrotar a Ginga._

 


	3. Always stray! (La ambición de Wolf)

> _Kyouya, Benkei, SOMA, SOMB, SOMC, SOMD y SOME abordaron un helicóptero de carga, a instancias de Daidoji, en el que fueron transportados a 35.15268º N, 96.59874º E. Una vez ahí, Daidoji reveló su plan e intenciones a Kyouya, consiguiendo enredarlo con provocaciones clase B-26._

Enata se detuvo a releer lo que había escrito. Sí, era suficiente. Después de todo, una provocación B-26, por definición, no merecía ser registrada por escrito, y mucho menos en los anales de la digna Oficina para la cual trabajaba. Pero...

¿Realmente era una B-26? No estaba seguro. Ciertamente, lo que Daidoji había dicho era más parecido a lo que diría un bravucón de película de preparatorianos gringa de los 90's, y no a lo que diría una madrastra de telenovela mexicana de los 60's. Era un estándar raro, pero era el que los demás manejaban, y nunca había sido parte de su carácter cuestionar cosas tan intrascendentes.

Rodó por su escritorio un ojo de plástico mientras pensaba. No les había dicho ni la mitad de lo que había pasado en ese vergonzoso día, pero, a juzgar por sus reacciones, podía descartar prácticamente todos los eventos en su informe.

No tenía que relatar la ridiculez que hizo Daidoji, al sacar un peine del bolsillo interior de su saco y peinar su ridículo flequillo teñido a la Yu-Gi-Oh! (¡francamente! ¿No estaba muy viejo para esas imposturas?). Tampoco tenía que detallar las bravatas intercambiadas entre los Smiley Chasers y Daidoji. Que Kyouya hubiera exclamado "¡Ah, chinga! ¿Otra vez Ginga?" en cuanto Daidoji reveló sus condiciones era medianamente divertido, pero irrelevante.

¿O no era irrelevante? Era una reacción extraña, considerando el contexto. Kyouya pasó el resto de la conversación cayendo en todas las provocaciones alusivas a Ginga. ¿Podría ser que, por un extraño proceso mental digno de un yo-luchador, Kyouya hubiera decidido que él y Ginga eran rivales predestinados, a pesar de sólo haberlo visto dos veces en la vida? Era algo que un yo-luchador haría, indudablemente. ¡Esos impulsos mal encaminados!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de apartar de su mente la penosa escena que tuvo que presenciar.

–¿Ya acabaste? ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Yacabasteyacabasteyacabaste?

–Casi. Ya voy. Voy, voy, voy; que voooooy... Listo. La alineación y suspensión de Pegaso están listas –anunció Madoka, feliz de poder quitarse a Ginga de encima.

–¡Wiiii! –Ginga tomó a Pegaso entre sus manos y lo abrazó. Después, lo dejó en la palma de su mano mientras le hacía cariñitos con un dedo, utilizando la voz que una persona normal usaría para hablarle a un bebé o a un gatito–. ¿Quién es el yoblade bonito? ¡Tan chulo de precioso! ¿A quién lo quieren tan de tanto, eh? ¿A quién?

–¡Pues no parece! –bufó Madoka–. Te dije que no pelearas. Por eso tomó tanto tiempo esto de las balatas y las chafaldranas.

Se habían encaminado hacia la salida. La emoción de Ginga por poder proceder a maltratar a Pegaso por muchas batallas más, antes de que tronara como buñuelo, hacía que su cosmos llameara visiblemente.

–¡Combustión espontánea! –jadeó Madoka, y tomó el extintor de incendios, para golpear a Ginga con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo fuera de la tienda de yoblades de su padre. "Madoka", le había dicho él, meses atrás "nuestro seguro no cubre combustiones espontáneas".

Hacía tiempo, muchas aseguradoras habían incluido, como broma, cláusulas para que los seguros cubrieran varios fenómenos sobrenaturales, pero una oleada repentina de eventos ilógicos había hecho que las retiraran. Por una temporada, los rayos partían a quienes juraban por su nombre en vano, y la tierra se tragaba a quienes querían desaparecer. Varios enamorados se habían consumido hasta convertirse en menos que cenizas durante sus apasionadas declaraciones de amor.

Y luego, más o menos cuando terminó la construcción de la Torre de Metal, los incidentes se habían detenido.

"Por eso, mi querida Madoka, jamás debes tentar al universo. No uses metáforas, a menos que quieras que tu vida sea como la llama de una vela de cumpleaños".

Sin embargo, Madoka no alcanzó a conectar el golpe, y las llamas de Ginga se apagaron rápidamente, cuando llegó a sus oídos la voz de Kenta.

–¡Libera algo de ese fuego en mí, Ginga! –declaró, entrando.

–Eh... este... ¿qué?

–... yo mejor los dejo –dijo Madoka, dudando si debía regresar el extintor de incendios a su lugar.

–¡Sí! ¡Enséñame a ser un yo-luchador tan ardiente como tú! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy feroz, rawr!

Kenta había conseguido decir todo eso sin sonrojarse. Probablemente, no sabía que sus palabras sonaban bastante inapropiadas viniendo de un niño de su edad y condición. O de cualquier persona, en realidad.

–Eh... yo... espera...

–¿Por qué esperar? ¡Mi devoción por ti quema como mil soles! ¡Eres el más caro a mi corazón, Ginga! ¿O acaso has olvidado la solemne promesa que hicimos aquel no tan lejano día?

–Yo no pro...

Kenta ahogó un grito al escuchar la frase incompleta, pero no fue eso lo que detuvo la locución de Ginga.

Los amigos sin nombre de Kenta, cuya existencia será olvidada en cuanto la serie avance un poco, entraron como una tromba y mostraron su desechabilidad diciendo las mismas líneas al mismo tiempo.

–¡Cómo osas, Kenta! ¿Planeas quedarte con Ginga todo para ti? ¡Jamás lo permitiremos! ¡Su contonamiento lateral de la cajuela es universalmente atractivo!

–Eh... oigan, chicos...

Pero los tres innominados ya se habían lanzado sobre él, así que Ginga tuvo que emplear todas su fuerzas para proteger su doncellez, su vida, y su integridad física.

La trifulca hizo que varias cosas cayeran de los estantes, y Madoka tuvo que utilizar sus súperpoderes de "La Chica" para detener el conflicto. Valga decir: gritó, con tal fuerza que alteró la elasticidad de la tienda de su padre, haciendo que se estirara, se encogiera y rebotara en acorde a la intensidad e inflexión de sus clamores. Además, su cosmos empezó a arder, pero ella no lo notó.

En cuanto los expulsados estuvieron lejos de su alcance visual y auditivo, comenzaron a vilipendiarla por lo que llamaban su "injustificado mal carácter". No les duró mucho ese entretenimiento (unas tres o cuatro horas nada más), y entonces recordaron su intrínseco deseo inexpugnable que inducíalos a acosar a Ginga, para mostrarle la absoluta e irrefrenable devoción que sentían hacia él y sus sobrenaturales habilidades para el yoblade. Ginga ya estaba prevenido contra sus horribles métodos, así que les aseguró que estaba ocupado: necesitaba un pedicure, le dolía la hernia, hacía hambre, el tiempo estaba muy húmedo, todavía no se había descargado de la estática que se le había pegado en la Torre de Metal, debía lavar y almidonar su bufanda, debía escribirle a su tía Lupe, leer 20 minutos, y practicar el ukelele por 2 horas.

Y huyó, mintiendo. Les dijo que con mucho gusto los entrenaría en otra oportunidad.

Intentaron practicar por su cuenta, pero tres de ellos eran personajes desechables y el restante estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que, intuía, era el anuncio de la despedida de Ginga. Sólo que Ginga pensaba irse sin despedirse primero. Así pues, para conservar el afecto y presencia de aquel a quien consideraba más cercano que un hermano, urdió un plan para tentar a Ginga para que se quedara.

Supuso (ya que algo así le había dicho Ginga) que si encontraba un rival que despertara su interés, decidiría quedarse indefinidamente. Enata resopló por la nariz al recordar eso. ¡Si supiera que Ginga ya había decidido quedarse, pues podía conseguir alimento y techo de Madoka y Kenta si lo consideraba necesario! Aún así, Kenta decidió desafiar a Ginga y darle una buena batalla, de hombre a hombre (aunque los dos eran niños, con total desconocimiento de la carga de responsabilidades que traía consigo la adultez). Por tanto, que Kenta hubiera planeado algo o no importaba un pepino.

No, nada de eso era importante. Decidió terminar su reporte.

> _Daidoji consiguió que Kyouya prometiera obedecerlo si lo derrotaba en una yobatalla, y procedió a derrotarlo, a pesar de la útil información que aportó Benkei a Kyouya durante el encuentro. Daidoji se encargó de que transportaran a Benkei, SOMA, SOMB, SOMC, SOMD y SOME de regreso a su ciudad, y se llevó a Kyouya consigo a las instalaciones de entrenamiento de Shining Quasar. Los Smiley Chasers se encontraban sumidos en el caos._


	4. ¡Sacaremos ese buey de la barranca! (¡Ataca con la fuerza de Bull!)

Esa mañana, Ginga se había levantado muy temprano, se había encaminado a una parte fea y abandonada del muelle (cerca del complejo de bodegas que usaban los Smiley Chasers como escondite), y se había formado en la fila de una vendeduría de comida rápida, pues le habían dicho que vendían una cosa maravillosa llamada "hamburguesa de triple carne".  
  
Así que esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y por fin le dieron su comida (que había pedido empacada para llevar). Se estaba acostumbrando tanto a ser el centro de atención, que había decidido presumirle a todos la susodicha hamburguesa. Una persona normal sabría que, por lo general, al resto del universo no le importaba ver la comida en físico, a menos que también fuera a comer, por lo que una fotografía habría bastado. Llevando esta premisa a sus límites lógicos, Ginga ni siquiera necesitaba haber comido en realidad la hamburguesa: bastaba con que dijera que lo había hecho, que había sido deliciosa, y otras aseveraciones genéricas.  
  
Además, olvidaba el hecho de que, ya que todos vivían en esa ciudad desde antes que él, lo más probable era que ya hubieran probado antes dicho platillo, por lo que no tenía nada de especial. ¿O quizá una parte de sí mismo sabía eso? Por alguna razón, se convenció de que la hamburguesa que tenía en su poder era la última en el universo. ¡Como si tal cosa fuera posible!  
  
Se encaminó al yopark, donde fue sumariamente ignorado, ya que todos estaban más interesados en la conferencia magistral de Madoka y Kenta sobre los tipos de yoblade y como aprovechar mejor sus características en combate.  
  
Fue entonces que Ginga abrió la bolsa de comida y se encontró con que el contenido difería por completo de su orden. Pero ya había recorrido media ciudad, y probablemente la persona que tenía su orden también había resultado decepcionada, así que lo comió de todas formas.  
  
Lejos de ahí, Benkei rumiaba amargamente la falta de Kyouya, y culpaba a Ginga de todas sus desgracias.  
  


>   
> _Funkadelia. 23 de abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-0025._
> 
> _Daidoji le entregó a Benkei el yoblade Tauro. Le propuso regresarle a Kyouya si derrotaba a Ginga. Benkei aceptó, y se dedicó a entrenar arduamente para "domar" al yoblade, que tenía un equilibrio poco común, por su diseño. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su control sobre Tauro, amedrentó a Kenta para que le dijera a Ginga que quería retarlo. Ginga aceptó y Benkei fue derrotado._  
> 

  
  
Feregrak bajó el reporte de Enata después de los 3 segundos que le tomó leerlo. Vio en lontananza por unos 12 segundos, releyó el informe en 2, y tamborileó los dedos sobre su escritorio. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia la izquierda, abrió un cajón, extrajo una carta, se la entregó a Enata junto con su reporte, y le hizo señas de que se retirara.  
  
Enata reconoció la letra en el sobre y frunció el ceño. Seguramente el contenido no sería agradable. Aunque, si Feregrak se la había dado sin decir nada, quizá no era urgente. Pero como no tenía nada más que hacer...  
  


> Querido Enata, 
> 
> Si estás leyendo esto, es que has presentado un reporte tan horrible que el bueno de Feregrak no tiene corazón para decirte lo malo que es. Naturalmente, ignoro los detalles. ¿Quizá es demasiado parco? La tentación de dejar fuera hechos irrelevantes para una mayor brevedad es grande, claro, y la mayor parte de los actos de los seres humanos son indignos de ser registrados. Sin embargo, nunca debes dejar fuera las motivaciones, a menos que ya las hayas reportado antes. Ah, y en los detalles está el diablo, por lo que debes agregar cualquier cosa que te dé mala espina o que parezca que podría ser importante.
> 
> Ruégote no falles, porque eso significaría el fin de mi vacacionar.

  
  
Enata meditó lo que acababa de leer, releyó su informe, y se puso a ver el techo.  
  
... ¿Las motivaciones? Las de Daidoji ya estaban asentadas en un informe. También las de Shining Quasar. Y las de Ginga. Todavía no comprendía del todo a Kyouya, por lo que no había escrito un reporte al respecto. Kenta y Madoka todavía carecían de motivaciones. En cuanto a Benkei...  
  
Benkei, la montaña humanizada. Con acceso a todo el conocimiento de la Tierra, aunque le tomaba algo de tiempo recuperarlo. El anterior líder de los Smiley Chasers.  
  
Un tsundere total.  
  
Hizo memoria. ¿Por qué lo consideraba un tsundere? Oh, claro.  
  
Hacía no mucho tiempo, Benkei había desafiado a Kyouya a un duelo. Pero Kyouya lo rechazó, diciendo que no era de su gusto pelear contra oponentes más débiles que él mismo. Lo cual, desde un punto de vista táctico, considerando que la NQNTNMQHA había adoptado el sistema de puntos, no era lo más aconsejable. Sí lo más honorable, pero no aconsejable tras un análisis matemático formal. Para que un enfoque así sirviera, sería necesario contar con la buena suerte que sólo le es otorgada al protagonista de la serie.  
  
Así pues, Kyouya rechazó el duelo con Benkei por segunda vez. Pero Benkei, con la perseverancia de su montañosa naturaleza, insistió. Pronto, Kyouya se dio cuenta de que sería imposible librarse de Benkei. Aceptara o rechazara el duelo, ganara o perdiera, Benkei comenzaba a aficionarse a él, por el simple hecho de ser algo más que una víctima o un esbirro. Así que Kyouya se rindió y aceptó el duelo.  
  
Y un segundo duelo. Y un tercero. Y muchos otros más.  
  
–... ¿qué, jamás te rindes? ¿Estás güey, o qué?  
  
–¡Ay, ya! –repuso Benkei, sonrojado–. ¡No porque me llames toro vas a salirte con la tuya!  
  
Kyouya decidió que sería mejor no hablar. De alguna forma, había tomado lo que había dicho y lo había convertido en un cumplido. Por otro lado, no era como si realmente hubiera querido insultarlo mucho. Como era natural para alguien con un cerebro configurado para el yoblade, apreciaba la perseverancia y esas cosas.  
  
Finalmente, Benkei cayó, rendido. SOMB y SOMD, que habían presenciado el encuentro desde el principio, se acercaron a socorrerlo, preocupados.  
  
Benkei comenzó a reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, clamando que la paciencia de Kyouya había roto una extraña maldición que se cernía sobre su persona y lo había liberado. Era aterrador. Kyouya empezó a retirarse lentamente, evitando realizar movimientos bruscos, al igual que SOMB y SOMD. Sólo que a Kyouya no le funcionó.  
  
Con una celeridad insospechada para alguien de sus dimensiones y hábitos, Benkei se lanzó hacia Kyouya, le declaró su devoción y admiración incondicional, y procedió a informarle que, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso y más allá. Volviéndose, turbado, aunque ya previamente resignado a este desarrollo de los hechos (pues lo había previsto desde el principio), Kyouya le dijo a Benkei que podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
En ese momento, ninguno de los dos recapacitó que este encuentro había determinado que Kyouya se convirtiera en el líder de los Smiley Chasers, aunque obviamente reprobaba sus prácticas y procedimientos.  
  
Sí, cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva, la motivación de Benkei para retar a Ginga otra vez era bastante más profunda de lo que se reflejaba en su reporte. Anexó el evento a un reporte anterior e hizo una referencia en el que estaba escribiendo.  
  
Meditó otro rato. ¿Sería necesario agregar el hecho de que, durante sus esfuerzos para domar a Tauro, Benkei dejó limpias perforaciones en forma de cabeza de toro en todas las paredes que había a su alrededor? ¿Que había gritado "toro, toro, toro, toro, toro, TORITOOOO" durante el entrenamiento? ¿Que, cuando Ginga, acompañado de Kenta y Madoka, notó los agujeros en forma de cabeza de toro supuso que había un toro loco suelto por ahí, probablemente montado por un changuito bandolero, a juzgar por el vandalismo cometido contra cajas de bananas?  
  
Entonces supo que sí, al menos debía agregar el poder destructor de Tauro. Después de todo, si no hubiera dañado tanto la infraestructura, la bodega en que se batió contra Ginga no habría comenzado a desplomarse durante la batalla, y Benkei no habría tenido que salvar a Ginga de ser aplastado por unas vigas y fragmentos de techo.  
  
Además, era verdaderamente triste que Ginga, Kenta y Madoka pensaran que era imposible que un Smiley Chaser tuviera la decencia suficiente para impedir que alguien más muriera. Después de todo, nunca habían lastimado realmente a nadie. Ciertamente, sólo un sociópata dispuesto a destruir el mundo podría ser tan poco empático y ruin.  
  
Pero era más triste que Benkei pensara que, en efecto, debió haber dejado que Ginga fuera hecho puré. Pero eso sólo era su lado tsundere hablando: al ser derrotado por Ginga, temía que su devoción hacia Kyouya se viera afectada. ¡Naturalmente!, lo razonable sería desear que convenientemente Ginga desapareciera y Kyouya reapareciera para liberarlo de su confusión.  
  
Ah, pero los tiempos en que las personas se permitían ser fans de muchas cosas y personas al mismo tiempo, tristemente, ya habían quedado atrás.  
  
Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que anotar el hecho de que Ginga por fin consiguió una hamburguesa de triple carne. Por otro lado, que Benkei hubiera conseguido más o menos unas cincuenta hamburguesas normales...  
  
Era extraño que una montaña humanizada fuera tan emocionalmente inestable.


	5. The World Cancer Only Knows (El gasher vengador)

Benkei siguió entrenando sin descansar, para hacerse más fuerte y recuperar a Kyouya y esas cosas, sin pensar que, cuando secuestraban a alguien, lo lógico era llamar a la policía u otra entidad de la justicia. Pero ya que tenía la poco confiable palabra de Daidoji de que sólo tenía que derrotar a Ginga, Benkei decidió actuar ilógicamente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía realmente de Kyouya? ¿Qué tal si era un fugitivo de la ley? Y aunque podría saber, si quisiera, la verdad era que no necesitaba saber. Su cerebro de yoluchador le indicaba que debía seguir el camino más complicado posible para obtener el resultado esperado.

Por tanto, había decidido que derribaría árboles a punta de yobladazos, y mejoraría su resistencia arrastrando los árboles que derribara por la playa.

Franco deterioro, garabateó Enata en sus notas. ¿De cuándo a acá una montaña desearía deforestar a otra? Benkei conocía de sobra los mecanismos de erosión. ¿Quizá había un conflicto milenario entre esta montaña y Benkei?

Irrelevante. Benkei seguía gritando "toro, toro, toro, TORITOOOOOOOO" mientras entrenaba. Preocupante.

Estaba arrastrando un pino, tarareando entusiastamente, cuando se encontró con un camino empedrado de cangrejos.

Sólo que no era un camino. Era una fila. Los cangrejos estaban haciendo fila para recibir mimos y alimentos de un sujeto pálido con cabello que parecía algas pardas.

Benkei sintió el antinatural cariño que fluía entre esos seres. Era como si el vínculo hubiera sido forjado por un tercero. Y entonces vio el yoblade que llevaba el pelos de alga en la mano.

–¿Máscara Mortal?

–¿Qué percebes se te ha perdido? –lo interpeló, molesto por la interrupción de tan dulce momento, el portador del yoblade antecitado.

Ajenos a estos hechos tan trascendentes, de cuyo resultado dependía poco menos que la existencia misma del universo, los demás yoluchadores de la ciudad se recreaban en su sano entretenimiento. Kenta y Ginga habían ido a visitar a Madoka, que estaba ocupada atendiendo la tienda de su padre, en donde él nunca se apersonaba. Alguna persona malintencionada, indudablemente, sospecharía que el buen hombre ya no estaba entre los vivos, y que Madoka hacía lo imposible por impedir que alguien descubriera su responsabilidad directa en ese hecho.

Pero nunca iba nadie malintencionado a ese establecimiento, sólo niños decentes y bien portados que deseaban surtirse de yoblades y refacciones, o que Madoka le diera mantenimiento a sus amadas herramientas deportivas.

Y también, niños llorones que entraban como vendaval y balbucían incoherentemente, mostrando yoblades más rotos que enteros, imposibles de reparar.

Madoka, indignada (su mente, poco apta para los negocios, prefería pasar horas interminables reparando yoblades que vender yoblades nuevos, aunque un frío análisis de costo-beneficio revelaba que la segunda opción le sería más redituable), fue a buscar al perpetrador de tan atroz crimen. Ginga y Kenta la siguieron, y después Madoka sugirió que se separaran para buscar al criminal.

(Su mente también era poco apta para la estrategia).

Y sus pasos errantes la llevaron a un callejón solitario y oscuro. Se detuvo ahí a tomar aire, y volvió a indignarse en voz alta por la existencia de personas que rompían los yoblades de los demás.

(Su mente, poco conocedora de giros usuales para tramas, no sabía que hacer tal cosa era lo mismo que invocar a quien estaba buscando).

El sujeto pelos de alga le aplicó la llave de Spock y se la llevó, tarareando alegremente.

Cayó la tarde, y Kenta y Ginga seguían buscando incansablemente. Por fin, Kenta vio a su objetivo enfrentándose a uno de sus amigos genéricos, mientras el resto de ellos observaba el encuentro inútilmente. El amigo sin nombre perdió, y el villano del capítulo de hoy se dedicó a reír malvadamente, cantar, y romper su yoblade (del amigo genérico).

Aparentemente, ninguno había recapacitado que el yoblade seguía atado a su dedo, por lo que bastaría tirar de él y salir corriendo, si deseara preservar su integridad.

–¡Muajajajaja! ¡¿Quién sigue, ah?! ¿Qué me dices, niño 1? ¡¿O TÚ, niño 2?!

–¡Ya basta! –intervino Kenta.

–¡Ah, un Vo-Lun-Ta~~rio! –canturreó el merecedor al galardón de mejor villano de la serie, si tal condecoración existiera, y alegremente lanzó su yoblade contra Kenta. Los amigos genéricos, que sabían que no tenían mucho futuro en la serie, se dedicaron a echar porras perfectamente coreografiadas y entonadas. Sólo que no estaban coreografiadas, porque son elementos del fondo, y por tanto no se asigna mucho presupuesto para animarlos.

Pronto, El Villano se dio cuenta de que Kenta era demasiado bueno para él. Aparentemente, practicar yoblade diariamente rendía frutos. No fue lo único que notó.

–¡La Espada de Damocles! –clamó, señalando a un punto indeterminado sobre la cabeza de Kenta. Kenta y sus amigos se volvieron y vieron que, en efecto, había una espada atada a un delgado hilo que colgaba de... ¿una nube? ¿La nada? ¿Un soporte invisible?

Distraído por el inminente e innegable peligro que corría su vida, Kenta no prestó atención a la batalla, y El Villano aprovechó para cortar de un certero golpe la cuerda del Sagitario. Se disponía a destruirlo también cuando, afortunada y predeciblemente, Ginga lo salvó.

–¡Ginga, nuestro héroe! –se alegraron los desechables.

–¡Ah, chinga chinga chinga chinga! –El Villano pronunció cada palabra en una nota distinta–. ¿Ginga? ¿Ginga Hagane? ¿El cabeza de anémona del que hablaba ese coral gigante llamado Benkei?

–Pues... supongo que sí –concedió Ginga, aunque no le parecía que su cabeza fuera muy parecida a una anémona. Claramente, llevaba un tiempo sin verse al espejo–. ¿Y tú eres...?

–¡El yoluchador errante Tetsuya Watarigane! ¡Portavoz del caos y la destrucción! ¡Ahora, enfréntame en singular batalla y...!

–No, gracias. Han llegado a mis oídos las noticias de tu vicio de destrozar yoblades, y jamás consideraría a alquien tan infame como un rival digno. Héme aquí pues, ofendido, pero no afrentado por tu osadía. Pero parto ya. Ea, Kenta, vámonos.

–Eh... claro –asintió el aludido, mosqueado por el extraño tono y acento que habían empleado esos dos, sobre todo Ginga. ¿Era un lenguaje secreto de yoluchadores errantes?

–Ah, pero si acaso yo mencionara a una particular dama de nombre Madoka... –comenzó Tetsuya. Ginga se detuvo y se volvió a verlo–. Oh, me parece que, en efecto, el nombre te resulta familiar. Me preguntaría si por acaso has recibido noticias suyas, pero sería un ejercicio por demás ocioso, pues sé de cierto que ignoras su paradero por completo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Madoka?!

–Eso mismo he dicho yo, más de una vez, ¡me caso en la mar tranquila! Y hablando de la mar... quizá algún charal la haya visto, pero para preguntarle tendrías que esperar a que suba la marea.

–¡Suficiente! ¡¿Dónde está?!

–¡Mira a quién le gritas, cerebro de carnada!

Y así, intercambiando bravatas y reconvenciones, les cayó la noche. Al final, acordaron resolver el asunto de Madoka con una yobatalla, pues era lo que se acostumbraba entre los yoluchadores errantes. Tetsuya guió a Ginga a una excavación en forma de cangrejo en una zona rocosa de la playa.

–No veo ningún plato –dijo Ginga, entercado. Detestaba las malas artes que había empleado Tetsuya para sonsacarle un encuentro, así que no tenía la intención de cooperar con el proceso.

–Eh, Ginga... es esta cosa con forma de cangrejo –informó Kenta, preocupado por la vista de Ginga.

–Pues sí. Máscara Mortal es la constelación del cangrejo. ¿No es apropiado que pelee en un plato en forma de cangrejo?

–Es muy... temático –concedió Ginga, viendo receloso los recovecos que conformaban las patas del cangrejo, donde había sospechosos agujeros.

–¡¿Estás listo?! –lo urgió Tetsuya.

–Eh... sí.

–¡No te escuuuuuu-cho!

–¡Que sí!

–¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien!

–¡No vayas a olvidar el acuerdo! –intervino Kenta, antes de que se lanzaran los yoblades–. ¡Si Ginga gana, nos dirás dónde está Madoka!

–Claro, claro. Pero si yo gano...

–... ¿quieres los puntos, verdad? –aventuró Ginga. Tetsuya soltó un bufido.

–¿Quién quiere esos cochinos puntos? ¡Percebes! Lo que quiero es que me dejes destruir tu yoblade. Eso es todo.

Ginga gruñó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño, pero de cualquier forma inició el combate.

Y terminó muy pronto, porque el yoblade de Tetsuya dejó de girar en el primer impacto.

–... almejas en salmuera... –maldijo por lo bajo, atónito. Kenta y los elementos decorativos glorificados se alegraron de la fácil victoria de Ginga.

–Ahora, entréganos a Madoka –solicitó Ginga, ya de mejor humor.

–Pfft, que me quiten las tenazas y las cuezan al vapor. Va a resultar que de verdad eres bueno en esto. Bueno, prosigamos con la segunda ronda.

–¿La qué? –preguntó Ginga.

–La segunda ronda –repitió Tetsuya, parpadeando confundido. Kenta estalló en una indignación poco proporcional a su edad y estatura.

–¡QUÉ SEGUNDA RONDA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡DIJISTE QUE SI PERDÍAS...!

–Pero dije que sería un combate al mejor de tres, ¿no? –insistió Tetsuya, claramente confundido.

–No, no lo dijiste –corroboró Ginga.

–¡Pero claro que lo dije, anélidos fangosos! ¡Si no lo escucharon, debe ser porque tienen cerrados sus canales mentales!

–¡ASÍ QUE SÓLO LO PENSASTE! –bramó Kenta, fúrico.

–No es mi culpa que sus poderes telepáticos sean peores que los de un rotífero borracho.

Kenta iba a seguir despotricando, pero Ginga lo detuvo.

–Está bien, Kenta. No me molesta derrotarlo otra vez.

Y con eso dicho, volvieron a lanzar sus yoblades, mientras Tetsuya silbaba una tonada muy aguda. De los agujeros salió un ejército de cangrejos, que se dispusieron en formación a lo largo y ancho del plato y empezaron a soltar espuma. Ginga, desconcertado, realizó maniobras poco atinadas con su yoblade, consiguiendo cubrirlo de espuma. Intentando sacudirla, casi le da un zape a un cangrejo. Tetsuya ahogó un grito.

–¡Monstruo! ¡Ibas a atacar a esa pobre criaturita de Neptuno! ¡¿Cómo puede existir tanta maldad?!

–¡Pero si tú los estás controlando! –alegó Kenta, mientras Ginga estaba ocupado en sentirse culpable porque sí, en efecto, casi le daba a la pobre criaturita de Neptuno.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Tetsuya, ladeando la cabeza–. Sí, el mar me ama, y la naturaleza tiene fenómenos misteriosos, pero...

–¡Pero nada! ¡ERES UN TRAMP...!

Kenta interrumpió su reclamo al ver que uno de los cangrejos había atrapado el yoblade de Ginga, antes de que lo impactara.

–Uuuuy, tenemos un empate –recapituló Tetsuya innecesariamente–. Entonces, ¡todo se decidirá en la siguiente ronda!

Los cangrejos se retiraron del plato, que se inundó de lodo.

–¿Qué? –se mosqueó Ginga.

–Ah, la naturaleza es misteriosa y el mar me ama –repitió Tetsuya–. Supongo que esto tendrá que resolverse con una batalla aérea, lo que no me conviene mucho. Pero claro, si pierdo no te diré dónde está Madoka.

–Ni falta que hace. Llevo un rato oyéndola gritar. Debe estar por allá –señaló Ginga a su izquierda–. Creo que alguien la está picando con un palito o algo así.

–No, deben ser mis cangrejos niñera, pellizcándola. Les dije que no la dejaran salir de una micro-fosa que cavé para ella. Claro, en realidad podría irse cuando quisiera. Tiene suficiente espacio para levantarse y salir corriendo.

–¿Porqué harías eso? –se extrañó Kenta.

–La naturaleza es misteriosa y el mar me ama. ¿Qué tal si crecía la marea? Si hubiera cavado una fosa profunda, se habría ahogado. Si no pudiera irse y el mar subiera más de lo normal, se ahogaría de todas formas. Me gusta destruir yoblades, pero no soy un asesino.

–¡¿Pero por qué querrías destruir yoblades?! ¡¿Que no sabes lo mucho que cuestan las refacciones y eso?!

–Eh, bueno, a causa de un "amigo" traidor, mi Máscara Mortal quedó en este penoso estado. Cuando vi lo que costaban las refacciones, decidí asociarme a la fábrica de refacciones. Gano un 30% de comisión sobre precio de venta por cada niño que vaya llorando a una tienda de refacciones.

–... qué malvado –comentó Ginga por fin–. ¿Seguro que no es una especie de revancha por la traición y eso? ¿No buscas venganza y condenas la amistad y eso?

–Ya cobré venganza por eso –se encogió de hombros Tetsuya–. No es como si hubiera sido mi único amigo en la vida y fuera a enloquecer por eso. El mar me ama.

–Ah, bueno. Porque te voy a derrotar con el poder de la amistad y mi corazón de yoluchador.

–Si creer eso te hace feliz... Ah, Madoka dejó de gritar.

–Pues claro –dijo Madoka, llegando–. Benkei fue a salvarme.

–¡No te salvé a ti! –clamó Benkei–. Sólo estaba desocupando esa fosa para que pudieran ocuparla los charales en el momento oportuno. Se notaba que no estabas en peligro.

Ginga suspiró.

–Bueno, acabemos con esto.

Tetsuya y Ginga lanzaron sus yoblades. Tal como había predicho Tetsuya, la batalla aérea era más conveniente para Ginga que para él, así que, al ser derrotado, se encogió de hombros, resopló despreciativamente cuando Madoka le ofreció reparar su yoblade, y...

–¡El Barco de la Muerte! –señaló, aterrado, hacia altamar.

En efecto, a lo lejos se veía uno de tantos barcos de la muerte, con su aspecto tétrico de estar a punto de irse a pique. Era una visión sobrecogedora, y nadie notó cuando Tetsuya se fue cantando.

* * *

–Ese tipo canta demasiado y el mar lo ama. No me agrada –dictaminó Feregrak.  
  
–Pero... Flint me dijo que el mar no amaba a nadie, en realidad –comentó Enata, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
–Exacto. Por eso nadie que conozca al mar dice que el mar lo ama. Debe ser una clave de algo. Además, ya va siendo hora de que la AC se entrometa en nuestros asuntos, así que puede que tengan algo que ver. Será mejor que te prepares para ir a la Tierra –hizo una pausa, se aseguró de que nadie los oyera, y agregó en voz baja–. Que Sodbreid no se entere. No confío en él.  
  
Enata asintió, aunque sabía que la paranoia de Feregrak respecto a la AC se disparaba hasta por las circunstancias más inocentes. Además, Sodbreid había asistido a la academia más o menos al mismo tiempo que él, un par de años más abajo. No podía ser de la AC.


	6. She's leaving home (El desafío de Acuario / ¡Es nuestra maniobra especial, Sagitario!)

Una chica quería entrar, sin equipaje alguno y a pie, a la bendita ciudad que nos ocupa. No contaba con que los Smiley Chasers le bloquearían la entrada, cobrando un ridículo peaje mediante yobatallas injustas. SOMA, SOMB, SOMC y SOMH lanzaron sus yoblades contra la susodicha, que de un certero golpe los mandó a freír espárragos. Literalmente. Fue tanta la fuerza de su golpe, que fueron arrojados por los aires y aterrizaron en un barco cercano, donde se les asignó un puesto en la cocina para que no fueran polizontes, ya que eso contaría como un antecedente penal en su contra, y SOMH es demasiado lindo para tener antecedentes penales.  
  
Pero Benkei presenció la batalla, e, impresionado por las habilidades de la muchacha, le preguntó su nombre y la invitó a ir por un helado en señal de bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, después de haberla atacado sin provocación alguna, era lo mínimamente correcto. En el camino a la heladería, hablaron de comida, el clima, filosofía, yoblade, las canciones de sus respectivos terruños, y sobre yoblade. La muchacha, llamada Hikaru Hasama, era, ¡sorprendente e inéditamente!, una yoluchadora errante y, como tal, viajaba por el mundo sin el más mínimo equipaje, en busca de oponentes fuertes a los cuales desafiar. Benkei, que ya había sopesado la fuerza de Hikaru a conciencia, le sugirió enfrentarse a Ginga, e incluso se ofreció, tan amablemente como sólo Benkei puede ser, a arreglar que se diera el encuentro. A Hikaru la idea le pareció excelente. Así pues, Hikaru decidió pasar la noche y establecer como su centro de operaciones el viejo yocoliseo, un antiguo estadio de yoblade que había sido diseñado para parecerse al coliseo romano, y que había quedado en ruinas poco después de su inauguración a causa de los eventos sobrenaturales que precedieron a la edificación de la Torre de Metal. Enata sacudió la cabeza. La pobre niña se iba a resfriar, descubierta como iba, durmiendo a cielo abierto sobre la fría piedra. Se reconfortó pensando en que los yoluchadores errantes parecían tener una salud más resistente que los humanos normales, aunque igual se preocupaba.  
  
Después de todo, Ginga había resentido el rocío y el frío de la madrugada, tal como Enata había anticipado, y había caído resfriado esa misma mañana. Lo más angustioso era que se había desmayado por el resfriado. Debía ser por lo flaco que estaba. Afortunadamente, Madoka no había tenido reparos en acogerlo en su casa, sin avisarle siquiera a su siempre ausente padre que había llamado a un doctor para que revisara a Ginga, a pesar de que probablemente el dicho padre ausente sería quien pagara esa cuenta. Ginga siguió dormido un buen rato, con fiebre, por lo que Kenta y Madoka terminaron aburriéndose de vigilarlo y se fueron al taller de Madoka.  
  
Kenta quería desarrollar una técnica especial. En un mundo sin políticos-bit, y desconocedor de la existencia de las armaduras-bit, parecía que la diferencia fundamental entre yoluchadores era la capacidad de idear técnicas especiales únicas, impredecibles, y tan indescifrables como fuera posible. Tras analizar detenidamente el yoblade de Kenta, Madoka descubrió unas rebabas que, usadas sabiamente, podrían servir como sierras para desgastar las cuerdas de los yoblades de sus contrincantes, si Kenta lanzaba a Sagitario con la fuerza e inclinación correcta, la humedad relativa era la apropiada, y la alineación de los planetas le era favorable.  
  
Con eso dicho, Madoka fue a revisar que la fiebre de Ginga fuera bajando y a atender sus asuntos, y Kenta decidió ir a entrenar para encontrar la inclinación y fuerza necesarias para su técnica especial. En eso estaba, al lado de un río, cuando Benkei lo encontró. Ya que no había encontrado a Ginga en todo el día, se desilusionó al ver que Kenta estaba solo. Así pues, le informó del reto a Kenta de malos modos, sin darle oportunidad de que le dijera que Ginga estaba enfermo.  
  
Una persona normal se habría encogido de hombros. Después de todo, siempre podía excusarse diciendo que no había visto a Ginga a tiempo para informarle del supuesto desafío. O habría corrido tras Benkei para decirle de la indisposición de Ginga. Pero no. Kenta tenía un cerebro configurado para el yoblade, y eso lo obligaba a tomar decisiones absurdas.  
  
Así pues, decidió suplantar a Ginga en el encuentro al día siguiente.  
  
Usando una peluca afro multicolor.  
  
Entró al estadio lentamente. Los pasos de la cacatúa gigante que iba cabalgando resonaron en las paredes del yocoliseo derruido, lo cual era extraño. No debería haber tanto eco.  
  
–¿Tú eres Ginga? –preguntó Hikaru.  
  
–Síp. Totalmente. Definitivamente soy Ginga –dijo Kenta como un autómata, creyendo que se veía serio e imponente como cualquier yoluchador errante.  
  
Pero Benkei sabía la verdad.  
  
–¡EH, HIKARU, ÉSE NO ES GINGA! –gritó. En teoría, debería haberlo oído. En la práctica, la acústica del yocoliseo no tenía el más mínimo sentido, y no lo escuchó.  
  
Benkei comenzó a bajar las gradas para advertir a Hikaru que estaba a punto de deshonrarse al desafiar a un impostor. Si lanzaba su yoblade, se condenaría a perder todas las batallas importantes que tuviera de ahora en adelante para el resto de su vida. Para el caso, bien podría pedir empleo como secretaria de alguien muerto.  
  
Apenas Benkei había bajado 4 escalones cuando Hikaru y Kenta lanzaron sus yoblades. Era demasiado tarde para Hikaru. Aunque derrotó a Kenta con facilidad, dedicando todo el día, hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol, pateándole el trasero con singular estoicismo, la maldición no hacía más que empeorar con cada ocasión que abusaba de su condición de yoluchadora errante sobre el indefenso Kenta. La cacatúa se fue, incapaz de soportar la pena ajena que le ocasionaba contemplar la escena, después de que Hikaru derrotara a Kenta por tercera vez. Benkei, ¡naturalmente!, se sintió conmovido e identificado con Kenta, ya que había pasado por algo similar.  
  
Así que, cuando Kenta quedó tirado en el suelo y Hikaru se fue, Benkei lo levantó a la fuerza y, de la forma más tsunderesca posible, le dijo que lo entrenaría para que pudiera derrotar a Hikaru. Kenta, desconocedor de lo que le esperaba, aceptó.  
  
Nadie, aparte de Benkei, lo vio por varias semanas. Madoka y Ginga comenzaban a intrigarse por la súbita desaparición. En un encuentro casual con Kenta, notaron que tenía varios raspones y, en general, se veía raro. Además, iba muy apurado a "ningún lado". Era como si Kenta se hubiera emperrado en parecer lo más sospechoso posible. De modo que lo siguieron, y presenciaron parte del entrenamiento. Además, para fortuna suya, Kenta y Benkei recapitularon a gritos todo: la suplantación, el duelo con Hikaru, la firme y noble promesa de Benkei de ayudar a Kenta, la determinación de Kenta para entrenar y remediar su error, los millones que tenían en sus cuentas de banco en Suiza, el apasionante final de la telenovela mítica "Manuela", sus planes de dominación mundial; en fin, todo lo recapitulable. Madoka y Ginga decidieron que sería mejor dejarlos por su cuenta.  
  
Pero Madoka hizo caso omiso de ese acuerdo, y empleó su tiempo y energía en producir artesanalmente un mejor pivote para el yoblade de Kenta. Uno que le ayudaría a que la fuerza de sus lanzamientos se acercara a los estándares necesarios para poder hacer uso de las rebabas. Además, si lo lanzaba de cierta manera, el pivote silbaría una alegre tonada campirana y echaría confeti.  
  
Se apostó a las afueras del yopark, para sorprender a Kenta cuando fuera hacia el yocoliseo. Lo que ignoraba era que tendría que esperar unas 30 horas para poder llevar a cabo su propósito.  
  
Durante esas 30 horas, Watarigani se enteró de todo lo que había pasado con Kenta y Hikaru e, indignado por el engaño ruin que la condenaría eternamente, le reveló toda la verdad, la áspera verdad. También se la reveló al resto de los Smiley Chasers, pues los degradaba el ser dirigidos por alguien que se prestara a esa clase de estratagemas (léase, Benkei).  
  
No contaba con que a los Smiley Chasers, en realidad, les importaba un pepino el código de honor y las maldiciones gitanas de los yoluchadores errantes. Pero eran celosos y posesivos, y no permitirían que su Benkei suyo de ellos departiera con el mocoso peliverde así como así. Convocaron a una asamblea general, y decidieron expulsar a Benkei y vivir sin un líder, por el momento, para que sintiera el rigor.  
  
Ése fue el surgimiento de la Anarquía Chaseriana, ejemplo de mal ejemplo para todas las naciones que buscan instituir este régimen. Pero eso no importa.  
  
Hikaru, por su parte, había confrontado a Benkei directamente y le exigió con justicia y rectitud que enderezara el entuerto que había provocado, y le agendara un duelo con Ginga. Craso error. Lo que hizo Benkei fue agendarle otro encuentro con Kenta, a sabiendas de que sellaría la maldición por completo. Porque, ¡naturalmente!, no es mercadotécnicamente recomendable que haya una yoluchadora verdaderamente fuerte en la serie. Además, la terquedad demostrada por Kenta le recordaba a la suya propia, y eso había logrado que Benkei se encariñara con él (aunque no era como si su tsunderismo fuera a permitir que lo confesara).  
  
Y llegó el aciago día en que Hikaru creyó que se enfrentaría a Ginga, cuando en realidad se enfrentaría a Kenta, que acababa de recibir el pivote mejorado de Madoka. Watarigani intentó impedir que llegaran Benkei y Kenta al encuentro, pero fracasó, ya que estaba demasiado lejos del mar que lo amaba.  
  
Por fin, Kenta se encontró con Hikaru.  
  
–Apártate, impostor, bellaco.  
  
–¡Jamás! Sé que no debí engañarte y mucho menos suplantando a Ginga a quien quiero tanto y ensucié su nombre y no podré verlo a la cara su dulce cara jamásmente nunca si no arreglo todo esto y no puedo rendirme y por eso quiero enfrentarte una vez más y eso y por favor no digas que no porque el corazón no aguanta tanta zotedad y si la lluvia reprochara en el momento de caer entonces dónde quedaríamos yo y mi intrínseco deseo que indúceme a desafiarte una y mil veces contra vientos y mareas y ándale no seas cobarde que al cabo una no es ninguna y juro no volver a molestarte otra vez y...  
  
–Está bien, ¡está bien! –atajó Hikaru, viendo que Kenta comenzaba a ponerse azul por hablar sin respirar–. Será un buen calentamiento para mi batalla contra Ginga.  
  
No debió decir eso. Como si la maldición que ya tenía encima no fuera suficiente, encima invocó la ley universal de "el que presume, pierde". Y perdió.  
  
Impactada como estaba, no tuvo oportunidad de entrar en justa cólera al ver a Benkei soberana y nada disimuladamente feliz por la victoria de Kenta, a quien abrazó, lanzó al aire, pellizcó los cachetes, revolvió el cabello, hizo caballito y compró un helado. No, porque en cuanto superó el impacto, su programación de yoluchador errante se reanudó y se sintió feliz por haber enfrentado a un oponente fuerte, e hizo mutis. Entraron en escena SOMA, SOMB, SOMH y SOMQ.  
  
–¡Tú! –señaló SOMQ acusadoramente con su dedo a Benkei–. ¡Traidor!  
  
Benkei dejó caer a Kenta a medio lanzamiento.  
  
–Ah... chicos...  
  
–¿Cómo te atreves a vernos siquiera...? –soltó SOMB, con una tensión extraña en la voz.  
  
–¡Ya te vimos! ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo! –intervino SOMH–. ¡Cuando deberías estar intentando derrotarlos!  
  
–Ah, esto es sólo...  
  
–Ya no te queremos –sentenció SOMA, con la determinación de quien al decirle "ya no te quiero" a alguien provoca que ese alguien sienta que su vida se hunde en un abismo profundo y negro como su suerte, y proceda a intentar hallar el olvido al estilo Jalisco.  
  
–¡Amigos...!  
  
–Tch tch tch. La amistad es una avecilla rebelde, ¿no? –meditó Watarigani en voz baja. Se había acercado, prácticamente valsando, al proscenio de tan dramática escena, mientras SOMA, SOMB, SOMH y SOMQ se iban, como las fierecillas celosas que eran. Benkei se volvió hacia él, pues no había hablado tan bajo como para que no lo oyeran.  
  
–¡WATARIGANI!  
  
–¿Sí, dime?  
  
–¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!  
  
–¿Decirle qué a quién?  
  
Benkei gruñó una sarta de malas razones que no serán reproducidas aquí. Ginga le tapó los oídos a Kenta. Watarigani imitó la postura de "El Grito" con increíble exactitud, y emitió un ululato de alma en pena.  
  
–¡Y ustedes! –bramó Benkei, volviéndose hacia Ginga, Kenta y Madoka–. ¡No somos amigos! ¡Hasta aquí llega mi ayuda! ¡Y prepárate, Ginga, porque te derrotaré!  
  
–¿Y yo qué vela tengo en este entierro...? –se preguntó Ginga por lo bajo, sin saber que, no muy lejos de ahí, Hikaru lo espiaba y hablaba consigo misma.  
  
–Así que ése es Ginga...


	7. Ay, ajá. (La peligrosa trampa de Merci)

–¡Devuélveme a Tauro de una vez! –clamaba Benkei, al borde de las lágrimas o un colapso nervioso (todavía no decidía cuál reacción melodramática tomar).  
  
–Calma, calma –lo apaciguó Madoka, entregando el yoblade citado en antecedentes–. Toma tiempo darle mantenimiento a un yoblade que estaba en la condición de Tauro. Pero ya está listo.  
  
–¡Agh, mis ojos! –profirió Benkei, deslumbrado por el resplandor inconcebible que emitía su yoblade tras haber sido limpiado, pulido, encerado, y recubierto con una ingeniosa combinación de bling-blings y leds–. Tauro jamás se había visto así de brillante.  
  
–Je, gracias.  
  
–Es que Madoka es la mejor –asintió Kenta.  
  
–Pero esto no significa que seamos amigos –dijo Benkei tsunderescamente, arrugando la nariz.  
  
–Claro, claro –le respondieron a coro Kenta y Madoka.  
  
–Ni que te vaya a pagar –añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
–¡Oye!  
  
Benkei dio la vuelta para irse, y Madoka se apresuró a cambiar su tono. No era sabio dejar que una montaña humanizada estuviera enojada contigo, y aunque Madoka desconocía la orográfica naturaleza de Benkei, probablemente la intuía.  
  
–... ¿ya te vas? Y yo que preparé más comida hoy, pensando que nos acompañarías.  
  
Abrió la vianda que contenía su almuerzo y el incitante olor de un filete cocido a la perfección y a la temperatura perfecta para ser comido inundó el lugar. Benkei abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
–¿Fi... filete?  
  
–Sí. ¿No te gusta?  
  
Benkei rompió a llorar.  
  
–¡Toritoooooooooooooooo!  
  
–Huy, eso se ve bueno –dijo Ginga, entrando de improviso y dirigiendo toda su atención al filete. Sin el más mínimo miramiento, lo tomó y lo engulló con la habilidad tragasónica propia del protagonista de yoblade.  
  
–¡Monstruo! –lo increpó Benkei–. ¡La pobre Clodomira no merecía terminar así! ¡Ahora, más que nunca, debo derrotarte, Ginga Hagane!  
  
Ignorando la sufrida lamentación de Benkei, Ginga tragó, se desatoró con un palillo una fibrilla de carne que le había quedado atorada entre el incisivo y el colmillo izquierdos, y suspiró, satisfecho. Carraspeó.  
  
–Oye, ¿y porqué tanto interés en vencerme?  
  
–Cierto, ya ni siquiera eres un Smiley Chaser –apuntó Madoka.  
  
–¡Claro, échale sal a la herida! –bramó Benkei, y luego frunció el ceño y adoptó una actitud meditabunda–. Mmmh, bueno... Es que Kyouya perdió una batalla y fue shanghaiado por un tipo extraño, que luego se me apareció y me dijo que, si te derrotaba, devolvería a Kyouya sano y salvo.  
  
–¿En serio eso te dijo? –preguntó Kenta, incrédulo.  
  
–Noooo, qué va. Lo acabo de inventar nada más porque sí. Me divierte inventar historias.  
  
Benkei habría dedicado más tiempo a ser sarcástico, pero los tres tipos por los que no hay que tener cuidado entraron como un vendaval, coreando las mismas frases.  
  
–¿Es cierto, Kenta? ¡Cuenta la leyenda que desarrollaste tu propio movimiento especial! ¡Y hay quien asevera que fue gracias a la ayuda del mismísimo Benkei!  
  
Benkei resopló, molesto, ya que preferiría no convivir con más gente "amigable", y esos tipos le bloqueaban la salida.  
  
–Síp, todo es cierto. No habría podido hacerlo sin Benkei –afirmó Kenta.  
  
–¿Podrías entrenarnos a nosotros también? –diciendo esto, los tres encajosos intentaron poner sus más tiernos ojitos de venado lampareado, pero no surtieron efecto en Benkei, que sólo resopló y se volvió hacia el fondo de la tienda, con el afán de salir por la puerta trasera. Pero se topó con los más tiernos ojos de perrito atropellado cruzado con borreguito en matadero y zorrito abandonado por viejita solitaria, enarbolados por Kenta.  
  
–Porfaaaa, entréeeeenalooos~~...  
  
Las defensas de Benkei cedieron por completo. Sólo le habría sido posible resistirse si un pingüino tierno, pensando en un unicornio abrazando a un patito bebé, le hubiera pedido negarse a la petición de Kenta.  
  
Pero no había pingüinos por ahí, así que todos fueron a acompañar a Benkei en su primer entrenamiento de Los Tres Irrelevantes.  
  
Fueron al río.  
  
–Lo más importante en el yoblade es la fuerza, sobre todo la de voluntad –empezó Benkei, todo seriedad y formalidad–. El ejercicio básico para un yoluchador...  
  
–¿El lanzamiento? –lo interrumpió uno de sus nuevos pupilos.  
  
–¡No, so-tonto! ¡El ejercicio básico para un yoluchador es GRITAR!  
  


* * *

–Tsk, Enata. Matamos al yoluchador que había en ti.  
  
–... ¿y eso es malo?  
  
–Jamás lo sabremos.

* * *

  
Pero ni los más feroces vociferares, ni ninguna otra clase de sonido o espectáculo, podría haber sacado a Ginga del ensimismamiento en que había caído tras las revelaciones de Benkei. Por lo mismo, el molesto cuchicheo de Kenta y Madoka respecto a su abstracción no le afectó en lo más mínimo.  
  
Quizá, si hubiera sabido que, lejos de ahí, el sujeto que había enviado a Benkei a derrotarlo había pasado su mañana riendo malvadamente, en un centro de mando lleno de sujetos uniformados con lentes ridículos, y conversando con una inteligencia artificial malvada y requeridora de querencias imposibles, Ginga podría reírse de lo absurdo de su situación, que consideraba totalmente seria. Después de todo, de su misión, que no había confiado a nadie, dependían la existencia del mundo, la libertad de los pueblos libres, la tasa de inflación, y que produjeran o no Golden Sun IV.  
  
Resuelto, se levantó de improviso, tomando por sorpresa a Madoka y Kenta, que erróneamente creyeron que lo habían molestado con su cuchicheo.  
  
–¿Pasa algo, Ginga? –preguntó Madoka tímidamente.  
  
–Sí. Tengo que ir al baño.  
  
–Ah... pues... ¡que todo salga bien!  
  
Ginga se encaminó hacia el baño público más cercano y entró sin fijarse en que no era el baño de siempre. De entrada, estaba en la caja de un vehículo, así que tuvo que recorrer un tramo de escalera que normalmente no estaba ahí. Además, olía mucho a aceite y era un lugar demasiado estrecho. Pero el papel de baño era más suavecito, así que Ginga se encogió de hombros y tomó las cosas como venían. Se dispuso a atender el asunto que lo había llevado ahí.  
  


* * *

Lejos de ahí, Doji había graduado a Kyouya de su programa de entrenamiento intensivo, antes incluso de lo que él esperaba. Tras felicitarlo, descorchar una botella de jugo de naranja, y comer pastel, abordaron el helicóptero de Shining Quasar. Ahí, Doji se despojó de toda máscara de alegría y adoptó una expresión seria y determinada.  
  
–Kyouya, no estás listo para vencer a Ginga.  
  
–¿Que QUÉ? ¡Pero si ya soy...!  
  
–3.7 veces más fuerte, 4.2 veces más rápido, 2.8 veces más preciso, y 3.6 veces más altísono. Pero no basta. Ginga puede enfrentarse a oponentes más fuertes que él y ganar, aunque le hagan trampa, porque tiene algo que tú no.  
  
–... ¿una bufanda almidonada?  
  
–Eh, sí, y aparte es el protagonista. Por tanto, cualquier tontería que él crea que lo hace ganar en el yoblade se convertirá en la auténtica razón por la que gana en yoblade.  
  
–¿Y esa razón es...? –cuestionó Kyouya, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, y le aterraba.  
  
–Su corazón de yoluchador. Por eso, te estamos llevando a un lugar inhóspito e incróspido, donde prácticamente nada puede sobrevivir, para que desarrolles lo que llamamos "colmillos del corazón".  
  
–¿Colmillos del corazón?  
  
–Sí, colmillos del corazón.  
  
–... ¿cómo puedes decir una ridiculez así sin reírte? –se sorprendió Kyouya.  
  
Doji apretó los labios, endureció la mirada, y arrojó a Kyouya del helicóptero.  
  
–¡Sobrevive, mi preciado aprendiz! –le gritó–. ¡Llega a la cima y habrás obtenido tus colmi...!  
  
Curiosamente, ya no podía decir la frase sin sentirse profundamente abochornado.  
  


* * *

–Huuuy, dieciséis notificaciones del féis... ah, todas son de Hyoma.  
  
Entretenido como estaba no se dio cuenta de que el "baño" había comenzado a moverse. No lo notó hasta que dio un frenón brusco y sintió que la puerta frente a él amenazaba con abrirse. Se apresuró a ponerse presentable, justo a tiempo. Se encontró en un cuarto que, a pesar de estar iluminado con reflectores, estaba algo penumbroso.  
  
–¡Bienvenido, participante!  
  
–¿Eh?  
  
–... ¿No has oído de nuestro programa, líder en rating, "Yo Desafío"?  
  
–No, la verdad que no –dijo Ginga, detectando la fuente del sonido. Venía de una cámara frente a él, que tenía adosada una bocina. Además, había un gigantesco foco rojo ahí. Madoka lo había prevenido sobre confiar en cosas que hablaran y tuvieran un foco rojo–. ¿Quién eres?  
  
–Ah, mucho gusto, soy Merci. Las siglas significan Máquina Evidentemente Rufianesca Corcusidamente Incróspida –Ginga frunció el ceño. Si el foco rojo estaba conectado a una máquina, esa máquina era obviamente malvada. Quizá, si no le hubieran puesto el foco rojo, no habría desconfiado–. Bueno, te decía que Yo Desafío es un programa de concursos. Shanghaiamos yoluchadores de todo el país para que enfrenten nuestros diversos retos y...  
  
–¡Pero shanghaiar a alguien es ilegal!  
  
–Eh, bueno, sí, pero sólo es tantito.  
  
–¡Me niego!  
  
–... Ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo.  
  
–¡Pues claro! ¡Una máquina endemoniada me secuestró para sólo sabe el cielo qué atrocidades! Compermisito –dijo entre dientes, y de un certero yobladazo derribó una de las paredes del lugar, le sacó la lengua a Merci, y se fue.  
  
O eso intentó.  
  
–¡El premio es...!  
  
–Ah, ¿hay un premio? Por ahí debiste empezar.  
  
Y así, Ginga se enfrentó a todos los retos con presteza, mientras Merci lo grababa y se reía en sus procesadores internos con un tono muy preocupante, como de acosador pedófilo enmermelador de nachos.  
  


* * *

Kyouya iba a mitad de la escalada, cuando se encontró con una cueva geológicamente improbable. Llena de lobos muy feos y sospechosamente gordos (vivían en una zona donde no había vegetación suficiente para que los lobos pudieran encontrar algo que comer).  
  
–Aish, no frieguen –se quejó Kyouya por lo bajo, mientras los lobos lo observaban, como para tomarle la medida.  
  
Kyouya sopesó por unos momentos la posibilidad de que se apaciguaran si les daba unos coscorrones con su yoblade.  
  


* * *

–¡Grabación completa! –anunció Merci alegremente–. ¡Gracias por participar, vuelva pronto!  
  
Y Merci se desconectó de esa ubicación remota, apagando todos los sistemas, para no escuchar las reclamaciones de Ginga por el premio no recibido.  
  
Enmuinado, Ginga regresó a donde seguían Kenta, Madoka, Benkei y cía. La cía. ya estaba arrastrando las piernas y sudando de los ijares y resollando por las resolladeras.  
  
–Vaya que te tardaste –comentó Madoka–. ¿Fuiste a hacer del baño o a hacer el baño?  
  
–Tuve un contratiempo. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de un programa llamado Yo Desafío?  
  
–Nop –respondieron ambos a la vez. Ginga no dio más explicaciones y se quedó rumiando su coraje y sus sospechas.  
  


* * *

Finalmente, Kyouya llegó a la cima, sin lesiones aparentes ni gran problema, y una alarma fanfarrienta sonó por todo el cuartel de Shining Quasar, mientras Doji practicaba su risa de villano. Un achichincle cualquiera, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue a recoger a Kyouya.


	8. Get Back! (El contraataque de Leone / ¡Batalla candente! ¡Ginga VS Kyouya!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMH significa "Sujeto Obviamente Malvado que se parece a Hijikata", y hace alusión a un personaje de Gintama, que es íntico a SOMH. O más bien al revés. Lo verdaderamente importante es que no puedo evitar ser parcial hacia SOMH por ese parecido, ni ahijikatarlo (o peor, atoshiarlo) a la mínima oportunidad o provocación. Si conocen Gintama lo notarán, si no, pues no; pero es irrelevante para la trama.

Los Smiley Chasers pasaban el tiempo escuchando las historias de las grandes fazañas y victoriosas empresas que había llevado a buen término el fuerte y leal brazo del noble y aguerrido fijodalgo Watarigani. Que son ninguna. Por suerte, Watarigani tenía muchas historias sobre el mar, que lo amaba, y eran ciertamente fábulas interesantes que le granjearon la admiración de más o menos nadie.  
  
–No les miento: entonces la dulce criaturita de Neptuno me sonrió y, quitándome los sargazos de los hombros... ¿Quién percebes eres tú? –increpó a alguien que recién entraba y, todos a una, SOMH, SOMQ, SOMB, SOMD Y SOMT se volvieron hacia la entrada, dejando escapar vocalizaciones de asombro.  
  
–¡Kyouya! –exclamaron a la vez, como enfangirlecidos por el rayo, sin notar que Kyouya traía un soplo en el pulmón derecho y la garganta cerrada por una infección, lo que hacía que sus respiraciones sonaran como un gruñido, y lo tenía de un humor de todos los diablos.  
  
–¡Te ves tan fuerte!  
  
–¡Y tan sagaz!  
  
–¡Y tan apuesto!  
  
–¿Me trajiste algo, u olvidaste mi cumpleaños?  
  
–El mundo se sentía frío y desolado sin ti.  
  
–¡Si no estás, los Smiley Chasers no podemos sonreír, amado líder!  
  
–¿Quieres un poco de mayonesa? Yo invito.  
  
–¡Ah, Kyouya, si tan sólo supieras que...!  
  
–Si buscas a Benkei, no está –le informó Watarigani, notando que la mirada de Kyouya vagaba por la bodega, sin prestar atención a sus fanseseses–. Enloqueció de soledad y se unió a la alegre compañía del cabeza de anémona. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Ginga.  
  
–¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Kyouya a sus Smiley Chasers, que uno a uno fueron bajando la cabeza y poniendo cara de pungimiento. Aunque la melancolía de SOMQ, la incomodidad de SOMD y el abatimiento de SOMT eran genuinos, y merecerían algún premio actoral por mostrar expresiones tan sinceras, SOMH seguía viéndose más lindo que ningún otro, por lo que Kyouya le perdonó su inutilidad para retener a Benkei. A los demás no. Bueno, tal vez a SOMT.  
  
–Entonces, ¿tú eres Kyouya, el delfín alfa de este grupo? De ser así, y si te derrotara, ¿me convertiría en el nuevo líder? –preguntó Watarigani.  
  
Kyouya emitió una respuesta ininteligible. Los Smiley Chasers presentes se hicieron a un lado, pensando que estaba de mal humor. Carraspeó. Al final, decidió que sería más fácil derrotarlo que darle una respuesta, así que alistó su yoblade y le indicó por señas que hiciera lo mismo. Watarigani y los SOM iniciaron el conteo.  
  
–¡Tres, dos, uno...! Let it...  
  
–be –se desvió Watarigani, olvidando lanzar su yoblade–. And in my hour of darkness / she is standing right in front of me...  
  
Distraído, Watarigani salió de la bodega, añadiendo a la injuria gargantal de Kyouya la ofensa de que cantaba muy bien y tenía un registro vocal bastante envidiable. Y eso puso de peor humor a Kyouya.  
  
–Consideren a Los Smiley Chasers desintegrados.  
  
–¡¿Pero porqué?! –clamaron los SOM.  
  
Kyouya se fue, físicamente incapaz de darles una larga explicación, mientras ellos se quedaban tristes y acongojados en la bodega.  
  
Pero no por mucho. Atinadamente supusieron que todas sus desgracias se debían a Watarigani, así que lo rastrearon (no les fue difícil: seguía cantando) y se dedicaron a perseguirlo. Al final, lo alcanzaron, pues Watarigani corrió sin fijarse y se estrelló con Benkei.  
  
Estando Watarigani atontado por el golpe, no se pudo levantar con la presteza necesaria, y los ex-Smiley Chasers procedieron a montonearlo. Lo enrollaron de hombros a tobillos en su propia capa, le cubrieron la boca con cinta adhesiva, le llenaron de chicles el cabello, lo jinetearon, le aventaron los zapatos al río, le patearon las costillas, le llovieron a zapes, le saltaron en la panza, le hicieron cosquillas, lo varearon como si fuera marimba, le pegaron bigotes de utilería y se los arrancaron, y procedieron a arrastrarlo por la ribera mientras le contaban a Benkei lo que acababa de pasar con Kyouya. Cuando oyeron llorar a Watarigani les dio un poquito de pena, y lo dejaron que se fuera flotando por el río, porque ya casi era hora de la cena.  
  
Benkei rumió por el resto del día, y toda la mañana siguiente, lo que le habían contado sus ex-compañeros. Se sentía culpable, por no haber mantenido a la pandilla unida en ausencia de Kyouya, y a la vez preocupado por el comportamiento tan anormal que había mostrado.  
  
–Benkeeeeei... –lo llamó Kenta, sin obtener respuesta. Agitó la mano enfrente de los ojos de Benkei–. Beeeenkeeeeeiiiiiii... –empezó a saltar sobre su panza–. ¡Benkei, Benkei, Benkei!  
  
De repente ya no rebotó. Benkei estaba retomando sus características montañosas, tan sumido como estaba en sus cavilaciones.  
  
–¿Benkei? –insistió Kenta, picoteándolo con un palito. Finalmente, Benkei se levantó y se fue, mascullando algo por lo bajo. Kenta se resolvió a seguirlo, mientras Benkei subía el volumen de su monólogo, revelando que era una sarta de incoherencias–. ¡Benkei, ya basta! –se hartó Kenta por fin, interponiéndose en el camino de Benkei.  
  
Benkei pasó por encima de él sin darse cuenta.  
  
Mareado por la revolcada que acababa de sufrir, Kenta se levantó a trompicones y prosiguió siguiendo a Benkei, que por fin se detuvo en un parque distinto de en el que normalmente pasaban los demás el tiempo, y se sentó en una banca. Suspiró.  
  
–Kyouya ha vuelto –dijo por fin.  
  
–¿Que Kyouya ha vuelto?  
  
–Pues sí. ¿Qué, tienes problemas de audición?  
  
–Ehm, no, pero... ¿no deberías estar contento de que haya vuelto?  
  
–No quepo en mí de felicidad –dijo Benkei con voz monocorde y distante–. Aunque haya vuelto, no puedo verlo.  
  
–¿Pero porqué? ¡Si son amigos y se quieren tanto!  
  
–Bueno, fui más o menos responsable de la caída de los Smiley Chasers, y eso.  
  
–¡Pero si no hiciste nada malo! ¡Fueron ellos los que se pusieron de nenas celosas y posesivas! –Benkei parpadeó y se le quedó viendo a Kenta, asombrado. No lo había considerado de ese modo–. ¡Kyouya es tu amigo! ¡Seguro entenderá!  
  
–Tienes razón –sonrió Benkei por fin, y, riendo, empezó a darle palmaditas a Kenta en la cabeza, que fueron incrementando de fuerza gradualmente, hasta dejarlo medio clavado en el suelo–. ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Lo buscaré! ¡Gracias, Kenta!

 

* * *

  
Hikaru llevaba tres días espiando a Ginga. Le tomó dos y medio descubrir porqué no podía dejar de verlo. Entonces fue cuando notó el famoso contoneamiento lateral del guardafangos trasero que caracterizaba a Ginga. El medio día restante lo dedicó a corroborar que era cierto lo que veía, y no eran imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Naturalmente, no podía espiarlo las 24 horas del día, en realidad. No sin cambiar de posición cada cierto tiempo. Había llegado la hora de moverse.  
  
Demasiado tarde. Ginga la había visto y se dirigió hacia ella con celeridad pasmosa. Hikaru no podía huir, no, porque hacerlo sería admitir que llevaba espiándolo un tiempo considerable. Incluso apretar el paso podría interpretarse como que huía... a menos que su ruta de escape terminara en un baño. Entonces, podría asumirse que su prisa era por motivos fisiológicos. Pero el baño público más cercano era el del yopark, y para dirigirse allí tendría que dar media vuelta, y entonces se toparía cara a cara con Ginga.  
  
–¡Eh, espera! –dijo Ginga por fin. Hikaru se hizo la desentendida y siguió avanzando–. ¡Hikaru!  
  
Ni modo. Tendría que detenerse. Si esto fuera un manga shoujo, Hikaru se habría sonrojado, el panel tendría decoraciones florales, y los únicos textos serían "¿Sabe mi nombre?" y "doki doki". Pero no. Esto es Yoblade, así que Hikaru se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar mosqueada e insegura de que se dirigieran a ella, mientras Ginga por fin la alcanzaba.  
  
–¿Eres Hikaru, no? Vi tu batalla con Kenta.  
  
 _Que me parta un rayo, sólo falta que mi madre muerta en el cielo también la haya visto. Fue muy humillante y ayDios ayDios ¿ahora qué va a pasar?_  
  
–Quiero enfrentarte –declaró Ginga sin más ni más.  
  
 _(Doki doki.)_  
  
–Ah, pero... ¿a mí?  
  
–¡Sí! Tu técnica especial es bastante impresionante.  
  
 _... más me vale no estarme sonrojando. O que no lo note. Ojalá me tragara la tierra._  
  
–Pero... pero yo... ya... no tengo derecho a enfrentarte –soltó por fin, fatalista.  
  
–¿Eh?  
  
–¡Perdí contra tu lacayo! Según todo código de honor, ¡no puedo enfrentarte hasta que lo venza a él primero!  
  
–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Lacayo? Relájate, el yoblade sólo se trata de divertirse.  
  
 _No, definitivamente no estoy alucinando unas rosas enmarcando su cara. Olvida el meneadito, Hikaru._  
  
–Si... si tú lo dices...  
  
Y así, Ginga y Hikaru se retiraron a un lugar más propicio para tener un duelo. Que, naturalmente, ya que sobre ella pesaba una terrible maldición, Hikaru perdió.  
  
Pero hey, al menos pasó un buen rato.

 

* * *

  
Benkei llegó a la bodega donde supuso que estaría Kyouya, pero no lo vio en primera instancia. Llamó un par de veces y no recibió respuesta, así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.  
  
Y entonces escuchó un moquito silbante, que venía de detrás de una caja, acompañado de una especie de ronquido gutural. Entrecerró los ojos y vio a Kyouya salir de entre las sombras.  
  
–¡Kyouya! –exclamó, todo felicidad y alborozo–. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!  
  
Kyouya acomodó el caramelo de propóleos en su mejilla izquierda. Al menos ya podría hablar un poco, y cuando los antigripales le hicieran efecto, dejaría de dolerle la cabeza. Y aunque su respiración siguiera escuchándose casi igual de trabajosa, al menos ya respiraba, gracias a unas inhalaciones de eucalipto y mentol.  
  
Aun así, no estaba en las condiciones más óptimas para tener la larga charla que necesitaba tener con Benkei, así que sacó su yoblade y le hizo señas a Benkei de que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
–Ah, ¿quieres conversar vía yoblade? –preguntó Benkei. Kyouya asintió. Hacía ya tiempo que habían ideado ese novedoso método alternativo de comunicación, que consistía en enviar mensajes en código morse con los yoblades. Fue así que Benkei le explicó a Kyouya lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y se disculpó sentidamente por no mantener unida a la pandilla. Kyouya, por su parte, comenzó a contarle cómo se había enfrentado a una curiosa manada de lobos, recurriendo a lo que recordaba del encantador de perros, ya que agarrarlos a yoyazos le pareció una solución muy absurda y contraproducente.  
  
Pero no terminó su relato. El cóctel de remedios que había tomado se le subió a la cabeza, y comenzó a reír tontamente, con su voz aguardentosa, y perdió el control de su yoblade, atacando a Tauro sin piedad.  
  
Fue en estas circunstancias que los encontró Kenta: Kyouya, bastante drogado, y Benkei, atónito e indefenso. No porque estuviera realmente indefenso, sino porque no atinaba a defenderse, pues Kyouya se había vuelto más fuerte, lo que lo dejaba pasmado.  
  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y riendo como villano en franco deterioro, Kyouya hizo polvo a Kenta y Benkei, y también a la bodega en que se encontraban, para después encaminarse hacia la salida, zapateando como si bailara un son jarocho. Por poco aplasta los yoblades de Kenta y Benkei, pero Benkei se lanzó para protegerlos.  
  
(Lo cual era bastante estúpido, porque las cosas esas sufren diariamente peores impactos que el de los piececitos de Kyouya, y sólo se raspan un poquito. A veces.)  
  
Benkei se desmayó de la impresión, y Kenta decidió empezar a llorar dramáticamente, como si estuviera muerto o algo así.  
  
Pero respiraba, así que hizo de tripas corazón y, usando la fuerza sobrehumana que había obtenido durante su entrenamiento con Benkei, cargó al susodicho, que lo triplicaba en estatura y quintuplicaba en peso, hasta la tienda del padre de Madoka. No notó, cubierto como estaba por la mole inerte que era Benkei, que se había desatado la madre de todas las tormentas, desmintiendo todo pronóstico climático.  
  
No es que los pronosticadores fueran particularmente malos en su oficio. Al fin y al cabo, sus satélites no podrían haber registrado el factor desencadenante del fenómeno.  
  
Esa mañana, Feregrak había tenido que tomarse el café sin azúcar.  
  
Hizo una mueca ligera por el amargor.  
  
–¿Y luego?  
  
–Pues que Kyouya también se enfermó. Comienza a preocuparme que haya un nuevo virus que sólo ataca a yoluchadores errantes que, por alguna razón, dejan de ser errantes.  
  
–Eso es lo bastante absurdo como para... –Feregrak vació el café en una maceta y le dio un zape lateral a Enata–. Sí, absurdo.  
  
–Aun así –insistió Enata, impertérrito. Era inmune a toda clase de zape, garnuchazo, zancadilla o mema–, no puedo ignorar mis presentimientos. Además, creo que sería mejor empezar a tratar de infiltrarme.  
  
–¿Has estudiado los informes correspondientes? –Enata asintió–. ¿Y ya diseñaste una estrategia?  
  
–Eeeeh...  
  
–Perfecto. No lo hagas. No hasta que hayas leído esto –atajó Feregrak, mostrando otro sobre, particularmente abultado. Vio a ambos lados, receloso, y añadió en voz baja–. No lo leas aquí. Léelo cuando estés en la Tierra.  
  
Enata guardó el sobre en su solapa, decidido a leerlo cuando le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando Feregrak no pudiera verlo. No estaba preparado para ir a la Tierra todavía, e indudablemente sería mejor que lo leyera antes de descender. Entretenido como estaba en lamentar y burlarse mentalmente de la paranoia sin límites de sus dos maestros, no se dio cuenta de cuando Feregrak bajó la palanca y el cielo se abrió bajo sus pies.  
  
 _Pero claro, una vez que me dio el sobre, no estaba seguro de que podría leerlo sin que alguien más se enterara de su contenido. Tenía que mandarme a la Tierra sin avisarme, ya que podrían interceptarme si cualquier persona estaba prevenida. Y debía hacerlo mediante la condenada palanca, en vez de la puerta, para que nadie supiera a dónde fui. Seguro fingirá desconocer mi paradero por semanas antes de que Lacheu logre sonsacarle que no estoy. Y entonces..._  
  
Enata tuvo que interrumpir sus cavilaciones. Debía romper la atmósfera y los catorce mil ochocientos sesenta y un sellos que habían colocado alrededor de la región donde vivían Kenta y los demás. El que lo hiciera sin provocar perturbaciones mayores a una tormenta tropical sería digno de elogio, si a alguien le importara.  
  
La gente de la ciudad aceptó la tormenta con sublime indiferencia. Cabría preguntarse si en realidad se enteraron de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Ginga y Madoka se distrajeron de la tormenta por la llegada de Kenta y Benkei, que se desplomaron al cruzar el umbral. Mediante un ingenioso sistema de poleas, subieron a Benkei al cuarto donde Madoka acomodaba gente enferma y herida. Como no sabían qué hacer para que volviera en sí, intentaron reanimarlo echándole un poco de agua, abanicándolo, echándole alcohol, y después, ya nada más por echar algo, le echaron puños de tierra.  
  
Lo cual funcionó.  
  
–Qué bien chingan –dijo con voz trabajosa. Los que estaban ahí presentes lo escucharon mal, y Ginga se acercó a su cabecera–.Debería descansar... Kyouya... –alcanzó a entreabrir los ojos e intentó transmitirle su voluntad a Ginga, ya que estaba convenientemente cerca para tal fin–. Encárgate... de Kyouya.  
  
Con lo que quería decir que, por favor, fuera por Kyouya y se encargara de que recibiera atención médica.  
  
Ginga asintió, y sin dejarse vencer por el viento, sin dejarse vencer por la tormenta, sin dejarse vencer por meteoritos, sin dejarse vencer por hierofantes paganos, salió a buscar a Kyouya. No le fue difícil. Guiado por sus instintos de yoluchador errante, determinó que Kyouya estaba, muy probablemente, en el yoestadio principal, que no tenía techo ni nada de esas cosas de nenitas. Y aunque era cierto, no era por las razones que él suponía.  
  
Escuchó el soplo pulmonar de Kyouya sin el más mínimo respeto a su peligrosidad.  
  
–¡Kyouya!  
  
–¡Ginga! –le respondió aquél. Si no sonara como dementado sociópata, Ginga habría notado la genuina felicidad en su voz. Kyouya deliraba, claro está.  
  
–¡Terminemos con esto! –dijo Ginga, lanzando su yoblade. Kyouya correspondió más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Seguía riendo y carraspeando alternadamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo que era una verdadera lástima, porque la batalla resultó tan intensa y emocionante como las de los viejos tiempos, cuando había políticos-bit involucrados. Pronto se fueron llenando las primeras filas del estadio, pues todos los niños habían salido de sus casas como apaches borrachos al notar en el aire el aroma a yobatalla épica. Y los padres de los angelitos ni se enteraron. Hasta hicieron acto de presencia los Smiley Chasers, que esperaban que una derrota le devolviera la cordura a Kyouya, y Watarigani, que no tenía gran cosa que hacer, pues el mar se había alebrestado y no estaba de humor para tratar con él.  
  
Al final, inevitablemente, Ginga ganó. Coincidió con que se fue pasando el efecto de todas las cosas que había tomado Kyouya, que se sintió muy desorientado por toda la situación. Y le volvió el mareo, y la fiebre, y el dolor en el juanete.  
  
–¿Qué dem...? ¿Y Doji? –preguntó Kyouya con justa razón. El que lo había mandado a un lugar desolado, donde pescó un resfriado de los mil diablos, era Doji. Debería, mínimo, proveerle aspirinas, reposo, y muchos líquidos.  
  
–¿Doji? –repitió Ginga–. ¡A ese lo conozco!  
  
–Pues felicidades –espetó Kyouya de mala manera, se dio la vuelta para irse, y se tropezó con sus propios pantalones, cayéndose de frente. Ya que estuvo en el suelo, y notó lo cómodo y refrescante que estaba, se quedó dormido de inmediato.


	9. You're my best friend! (Cazando a Wolf)

> Mi Querido Enata:  
>   
> Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que mis peores temores se han vuelto realidad, y tienes una misión que implica entrar en contacto directo con yoluchadores. Aunque desearía fervientemente evitarte ese dolor (más bien, dolores), los dos sabemos que, desde el incidente DL-6, eso es imposible. La sola idea de que tengas que tratar con yoluchadores a tu corta edad me aterra, al grado de que ni siquiera me permití pensarlo por mi cuenta, sino que Ferkergak tuvo que mencionarlo, y estoy algo ebria al escribir esto porque bueno, ya me iba, y no sé porqué rayos te estoy dando esta explicación y eso.

Ah, conque por eso la letra era bastante menos legible que de costumbre.

> Pero al menos eso te dará la certeza de que estoy siendo absolutamente sincera. De veras, los yoluchadores son terribles contratantes. Minarán tu espíritu, socavarán tus fuerzas, preferirán a tu archienemigo, se comerán tus galletas. Y LO NEGARÁN CÍNICAMENTE. Gritarán a sus yoyos todo el tiempo, se preocuparán innecesariamente por falsas traiciones, se obsesionarán con sus rivalidades mutuas. Feh, me supongo que inventarán afrentas nuevas para incordiarte.

¿En serio? ¿"Afrentas nuevas para incordiarte"? ¿Qué diantres había bebido? ¿O era que deliberadamente había escrito una frase rebuscada para dar a entender que, aún ebria, estaba lúcida? Si estuviera lo bastante lúcida, no habría mencionado la ebriedad en primer lugar. Y (quería creer) habría logrado escribir "Feregrak".

> Asumiendo que sea inevitable (¿ya intentaste rogarle a Brooklyn? Es buen chico),

No, no había tenido tiempo de pedirle a Brooklyn que lo salvara de ir con los yoluchadores. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad. No podía ser tan malo.  
  
... ¿o sí? Bueno, su anterior misión relacionada con yoluchadores había salido bien, aunque no habían sido particularmente cooperativos. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Quizá lo habían tratado así porque olieron su falta de experiencia?

> el primer paso a seguir es imponerles tu presencia. Podrías simplemente apersonarte y negarte a irte sin dar explicación alguna, lo que te ahorraría mucho esfuerzo mental. Sólo tendrías que sonreír beatíficamente ante cualquier cuestionamiento, quizá agregando un "¿acaso importa?" de vez en cuando. O podrías apersonarte y explicarles la situación, lo que probablemente sea una pérdida de aliento y tiempo, ya que son pubertos o prepubertos a los cuales el destino del mundo y esas cosas les importan menos que sus yoyos de destrucción masiva. Si me equivocara, y parecieran ser muchachos sensibles y racionales, ésta sería la mejor opción.

No, no eran muchachos sensibles y racionales. La que estaba más cerca de serlo era Madoka, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo preocupándose por los yoyos de destrucción masiva de otras personas. Enata bajó la carta y se quedó viendo en lontananza por un rato. No parecía que leerla fuera a aportarle consejos útiles, sólo una larga lista de quejas sobre los yoluchadores y sus malos hábitos.  
  
Sólo había sacado un fajo de hojas del sobre. Había más, y todos estaban convenientemente etiquetados para situaciones hipotéticas. Le preocupaba particularmente uno que estaba escrito en una hoja roja. Decidió leerlo de una vez.  
  
Estaba marcado como "Si alguien quiere un pingüino".

> No cuestiones nada. Shanghaia un pingüino del Polo Sur, lávale el cerebro para que se convierta en la mascota ideal. Altera un poco su fisiología para que resista la ajetreada vida de la mascota de un yoluchador. Falsifica un registro de vacunación, permiso para tenerlo como mascota, y toda clase de documentos necesarios. NO INTENTES CONSEGUIR UNO POR CUALQUIER VÍA LEGAL DE LA TIERRA.   
>   
> O bien, puedes convencer al caprichoso mocoso del averno de que lo que quiere es imposible, ya que los pingüinos están extintos. En todo caso, lo que quiere es un pájaro bobo. Pero no le expliques que lo que quiere es un pájaro bobo. Sólo demuéstrale con la evidencia existente que los pingüinos están extintos.

Enata resopló, saudadescamente divertido, guardó la nota, y decidió ignorarla. Volvió a la que se titulaba "¡Empieza aquí!"

> También podrías seguirlos sin que se den cuenta, y ayudarlos desde las sombras como su amigo invisible, pero eso sería soberanamente aburrido e intentar persuadirlos de algo sería todavía más difícil (no es que puedas persuadir a un yoluchador mediante el diálogo, de cualquier manera; a menos que el diálogo se limite a amenazarlo o señalarle lo ineluctable del destino que le sugieres/ordenas).  
>   
> Así pues, con mi vasta y penosamente adquirida experiencia en el ramo de la psicología de los yoluchadores, te aconsejo que tomes la siguiente ruta (a menos que sean muchachos sensibles y blablabla).

¡Una determinación!

> No les reveles tu naturaleza ni motivos. Inventa una razón absurda para acompañarlos, mientras más se cimiente en razones como el honor y la amistad les será más fácil aceptarla. Busca lucir como una persona respetable, de preferencia de traje, y anuda tu corbata a la Eldredge. NADA DE PAJARITAS. Esto es importante, Enata. Debes parecer una persona respetable y responsable. Ayuda bastante el hecho de que lo seas, sólo abstente de usar el casco. Oh, el casco. Perdón por lo del casco. De veras. Sólo llamaría más la atención de personas que no quieres alertar de tu presencia. No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente lo importante que es esto, Enata. Los yoluchadores no tienen el más mínimo sentido de la corrección en el vestir. Tu propiedad se convertirá en una última barrera que impedirá que intenten desmentir tu fachada. Si llegaran a desc

La carta terminaba ahí. La última c se alargaba en una línea ondulante que se salía de la hoja. Enata suspiró, se frotó el cuello, y volvió a guardar el sobre. Tenía que determinar a qué bando infiltrarse y cómo. Decisiones, decisiones.  
  
Tal vez podría fingir ser un médico y visitar a Kyouya, que había sido llevado por Benkei a la habitación-para-enfermos de Madoka. Tendría que explicar cómo se enteró del asunto.  
  
Por otro lado, de verdad estaba preocupado por Kyouya. La reacción que le habían provocado los medicamentos había sido severa. De momento, se limitaría a ser un amigo invisible.  
  
Kyouya abrió los ojos y desconoció el lugar por completo. Espió de reojo para ver si había alguien más. Nada. Se incorporó a medias.  
  
–Ah, ya despertaste, Kyouya –saludó Madoka, entrando con un pastel y una taza de té.  
  
–¿Madoka? –se sorprendió–. Eh, pero... ¿qué...?  
  
–¡KYOUYA! –bramó Benkei, entrando–. ¡Despertaste! ¡Y ya hablas!  
  
–Eh, bueno...  
  
Benkei adivinó la pregunta en la mente de Kyouya.  
  
–Te desmayaste y te trajimos a casa de Madoka.  
  
–¿Por qué?  
  
–Pues, bueno, tenías fiebre, y...  
  
–¿Por qué no a tu casa? –preguntó Kyouya, sumamente confundido–. ¿No me dijiste que quedaba cerca del estadio?  
  
–No, Kyouya. Ya habíamos hablado de mi... ehm... verdadera naturaleza. Lo que te dije es que había nacido cerca de donde ahora está el estadio.  
  
Kyouya iba a indignarse, pero desechó la idea. Benkei estaba entercado en su absurda fábula de ser una montaña humanizada. Le gustaría conocer a sus padres, para que lo ayudaran a llevarlo a recibir atención psicológica. Suspiró.  
  
–Igual, habría sido bueno tener a un adulto responsable... –caviló en voz baja.  
  
–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Madoka, mosqueada.  
  
–No es por ser ingrato –se apresuró a aclarar Kyouya–, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Había necesidad de quitarme la camisa? Digo, estoy enfermo de la garganta. No me parece muy recomendable.  
  
–Había que vendarte –señaló Benkei.  
  
–¿Por qué? No estoy herido de ninguna parte. Mira –Kyouya movió uno de sus vendajes y, en efecto, no había ningún tejido cicatrizal bajo ella.  
  
–¡Pero t-te desmayaste y, y, y entré en pánic-co!  
  
–Es muy descortés señalar las limitaciones de quien te ayuda, Kyouya –recriminó Madoka suavemente–. Sobre todo después de que Benkei te cuidó toda la noche.  
  
–¿Hiciste eso? –Benkei asintió, y Kyouya se dio una palmada leve en la frente–. Pero si no era necesario, grandísimo baboso.  
  
–¡¿Y qué hubiera pasado si me descuidara y murieras en ese preciso momento?!  
  
–Benkei, ésta es una historia clasificada como "Humor/Parodia". No "Angst/Drama".  
  
–¡Y eso no cambiará, no en mi guardia! –soltó Benkei tercamente.  
  
Kyouya espió rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Al menos no le habían quitado los pantalones también. Y le habían dejado el cinto: con razón se sentía ligeramente adolorido de la cintura.  
  
–No tenían que ser tan amables conmigo –masculló, evitando la mirada de ambos. ¡Y el nivel de moe se salió de las gráficas!  
  
–... ah, por cierto –soltó Madoka, recuperando el hilo–. Reparé a Ceo.  
  
–¿Ceo?  
  
–Sí, Ceo –insistió Madoka, entregándole a Kyouya su yoblade–. Se veía bastante maltratado.  
  
Para que no volvieran a regañarlo, Kyouya se abstuvo de reclamar que no era su culpa que hubiera un error de imprenta en su yoblade, Leo. Además, ¡era lo que lo hacía especial! Tampoco mencionó lo poco adecuado que era desayunar pastel y té. Por otro lado, había estado enfermo, así que el universo le debía un pastel, y el trozo que le había llevado Madoka era de tamaño reglamentario.  
  
Entonces fue que escucharon la voz de Kenta, desde el piso de abajo, anunciando que Ginga había vuelto.  
  
(Después del duelo con Kyouya, había desaparecido, sin decirles que estaba rastreando, al revés, el camino que había seguido Kyouya, para ver si encontraba al tal Doji. Pero había fracasado en su intento, así que caminaba cabizbajo sin fijarse bien a dónde iba. Su sentido común, que sólo funcionaba a nivel subconsciente, lo iba guiando e regreso a Kyouya, que muy probablemente tenía algo de información).  
  
Madoka y Benkei bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, dejando a Kyouya solo con su pastel. Ya que nadie lo veía, lo devoró rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía encontró su ropa, bebió la taza de té de un trago, y salió por la puerta trasera, al notar que los demás habían salido por la de enfrente. Su escape se detuvo, pues Benkei, Ginga, Kenta y Madoka estaban conversando en la calle.  
  
–¿Dónde estabas?  
  
–He errado por sendas de las que nada diré.  
  
–Pfft, ¿en serio?  
  
–¿Dónde está Kyouya?  
  
–Acaba de despertar. No creo que...  
  
–Necesito interrogarlo.  
  
Kyouya se felicitó mentalmente por haber huido del cuarto. Ginga daba un poquito de miedo. Benkei, por su parte, estaba concentrado en dilucidar el meollo del asunto.  
  
–¿Es por Doji, verdad? ¿Tú de dónde lo conoces?  
  
–No es asunto suyo.  
  
Los tres empezaron a protestar diversas variaciones de "todos para uno y uno para todos", le recordaron que, en esta serie, el poder de la amistad puede con todo, y otras monsergas, inmunes a la mirada suspicaz, desdeñosa, insomne, paticansada y hambreada de Ginga. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les revelara toda la verdad, y que en realidad no había razón para ocultarla. Adoptó una expresión de seriedad absoluta.  
  
–Doji tiene en su poder un yoblade prohibido.  
  
–¿Prohibido?  
  
–Sí, tiene un poder inmensurable. Él y su organización, Shining Quasar, quieren usar el poder de los yoblades para fines no deportivos.  
  
Benkei adoptó una expresión sombría, también. Sabía que no era la primera vez que surgía una organización extraña que quería apoderarse del mundo con los yoblades.  
  
–¿Cómo que prohibido? –insistió Madoka–. ¿Qué no todos los yoblades son fabricados, en última instancia, por la NQNTNMQHA?  
  
Ginga no lo había considerado, pero le parecía irrelevante.  
  
–Ese yoblade, L-Draco, tiene un poder maligno, y no debió romperse el sello que lo mantenía guardado. Por eso viajo, para volverme más fuerte, encontrar a Doji, recuperar a L-Draco, y devolverlo al claustro al que pertenece.  
  
–... ¿no sería mejor desensamblarlo y arrojar sus partes a lugares inaccesibles, como el interior de un volcán o el fondo del mar? –sugirió Madoka. Desde su escondite, Kyouya asintió. Kenta la miró, confundido, mientras Ginga y Benkei le daban vueltas a la idea.  
  
–... parece un plan bastante sólido –aceptó Ginga por fin–. Pero, en todo caso, primero habría que recuperar a L-Draco.  
  
–Bien. Siendo ése el caso, yo le preguntaré a Kyouya –dijo Benkei–. Después de todo, es más fácil que hable conmigo que contigo, ¿no?  
  
–Sí.  
  
Así pues, fueron al cuarto donde suponían que estaba Kyouya, mientras Kyouya ponía la mayor distancia posible entre su persona y ellos, por lo que no se encontraron.  
  
–¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si aquí lo dejé! –clamó Benkei, y se apresuró a buscar bajo la cama, entre la tarima y el colchón, palpó la almohada, inspeccionó el clóset y las cajoneras, y por fin se convenció de que no había nadie más ahí.  
  
–¿Por qué se habrá ido así? –caviló Madoka en voz alta, viendo el plato y la taza vacíos. Bueno, al menos no se había ido sin desayunar, y ya no tenía fiebre ni deliraba raramente.  
  
–Móndrigo Kyouya –se quejó Ginga con mala leche–. ¡Yo sí fui a todos sus desafíos ridículos, y lo ayudé anoche! ¡¿No me puede hacer un favor chiquitito?! ¿Qué se supone que haga, que secuestre a Benkei y mande a Madoka a amenazarlo?  
  
Kenta y Benkei se alejaron discretamente de Ginga, que seguía despotricando, mientras Madoka fue por pastel. Indudablemente, era el ayuno lo que tenía a Ginga de tan mal humor.  
  
Tras comer, tomar una siesta, bañarse, y comer de nuevo, Ginga partió a buscar más pistas. No las encontró. Así como Benkei seguía sin encontrar a Kyouya.  
  
–Pero es que yo lo dejé allí –farfulló Benkei, enfurruñado–. ¿Quién lo movió?  
  
–Es más probable que se haya ido por su cuenta, ¿no? –sugirió Kenta.  
  
–Y Google no tiene idea de dónde encontrar a Doji ni a Kyouya –dijo Madoka, apartando la vista del monitor de su computadora por un segundo.  
  
–¿Ya intentaste con Bing?  
  
–Pfffft, sería perder el tiempo.  
  
–¿Y con DuckDuckGo?  
  
–... eso puede que funcione... pero no, nada... ¡¿Eh?!  
  
–¿Qué encontraste?  
  
–¡Doji tiene cuenta en Myspace! ¡Y tiene algunas canciones! ¿"El Son del Cactus"?

  
_Yyooooooooooooo... creí que una planta desértica no traería tantos problemas_   
_pero no me ha dado flor ni ninguna cosa buena_   
_ya me canso de rogarle y no deja de espinarme_   
_ay ay ay mamá por dios, y no deja de espinarme._

_Yo la riego y le canto, fertilizo y la apapacho_   
_ya llegó al metro de altura y rebosa de hermosura_   
_ya rebosa de hermosura y no deja de espinarme_   
_ay ay ay mamá por dios, y no deja de espinarme._   


Madoka cortó la reproducción, embargada de pena ajena.  
  
–Bueno, sí suena como su voz –concedió Benkei.  
  
–Esto no está funcionando –suspiró Madoka–. ¿Qué tal si salimos a buscar pistas?  
  
–¡Suena bien! –saltó Kenta.  
  
–Sí, es una buena idea.  
  
Decidieron dividirse para abarcar un área mayor en su búsqueda. Kenta pensó en reclutar la ayuda de sus amigos, que no existían para otro motivo que hacerle comparsa, y pronto hubo una horda de niños interrogando a personas desprevenidas al azar sobre Doji y Shining Quasar.  
  
–¿A poco se creyeron esa tontería del yoblade prohibido? –dijo Kyouya para sí, observando desde una azotea cómo los niñillos corrían, como hormigas, por toda la ciudad–. ¿Y por qué se toman tantas molestias para nada?  
  
–Lo del yoblade prohibido es cierto –dijo una voz a su derecha. Se volvió para encarar a su interlocutor, pero no vio nada.  
  
Seguramente estaba alucinando otra vez.

 

* * *

  
Por fin llegó la hora que habían acordado Benkei, Kenta y Madoka para reunirse y ponerse al tanto de sus respectivos descubrimientos, que eran ninguno. Estaban lamentándose de eso, junto a una escultura modernista particularmente fea en el parque, cuando les llegó una voz desde lo alto de dicha escultura fea.  
  
–La luna salió por el este.  
  
–Siempre sale por el este, Sherlock –espetó Madoka, que estaba de malas.  
  
–¡Kyouya! –exclamaron Kenta y Benkei, viendo hacia la fuente del sonido.  
  
–Cuando me llevaron al cañón lobo desde la base de Doji, viajamos por 20 minutos en un helicóptero antes de llegar.  
  
–No te ofendas, Kyouya, pero...  
  
–... pues ya era hora de que dieras una recondenada pista útil –espetó Madoka, todavía de malas–. ¿Lo del este quiere decir que iban viajando hacia el este, o te sentiste poético de repente?  
  
–¡Ya pagué mi deuda con ustedes! –soltó Kyouya, ofendido por el trato recibido, y se fue sin decir más.  
  
–¡Ah! ¡Este lugar definitivamente parece la base de una organización malvada! –exclamó Madoka, al encontrar en Google Maps el sitio que Kyouya había aludido con sus informaciones. Benkei y Kenta se acercaron para espiar en la pantalla del extraño dispositivo de Madoka, y los tres recuperaron el ánimo y decidieron informarle a Ginga de inmediato.

 

* * *

  
–Uno trata de ser amable una vez en la vida y... –farfulló Kyouya, todavía molesto. Se detuvo al ver un pastel que flotaba frente a él, con un letrero que rezaba "La virtud es su propio castigo. Sigue siendo bueno. –El Universo".  
  
Y, aunque era una situación recondenadamente extraña y Kyouya no creía en supercherías, pastel era pastel y nunca era bueno rechazar la comida, menos si era regalada. Si había alguien dispuesto a darle pastel, a condición de que fuera "bueno"... era una circunstancia que no iba a desaprovechar.


	10. El contenedor de todos los absurdos estereotipos. (Tomando el castillo de Dark Nebula)

Antes de que despuntara el alba, Ginga, Benkei, Kenta y Madoka ya habían llegado a las afueras de la sucursal más cercana de Shining Quasar, aunque ellos creían que era la base principal. Tampoco sabían que Kyouya los había seguido más o menos de cerca, ya que tenía que reclamarle unas cuantas cosas a Doji.  
  
El edificio en cuestión parecía en parte prisión, en parte castillo, en parte internado, en parte mausoleo. En el último piso de la torre más alta estaba el centro de mando de Doji, donde Merci lo ponía al tanto del estado de una persona que, aparentemente, estaba semicomatosa, pero recuperándose rápidamente.  
  
–Ah, y parece que tenemos visitas –agregó Merci, como no queriendo, y mostró las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban en la fachada del edificio, donde efectivamente se veía a Ginga y compañía llegando.  
  
–Válgame. ¿Tenemos galletitas?  
  
–No, mi amado señor amo, me parece que no.  
  
–¿Y tenemos bebidas que ofrecerles?  
  
–Agua simple nada más, mi amado señor amo.  
  
–¡Demonios! ¡Rápido, envía a alguien a comprar botanas y refrescos baratos! Ni muerto les daré de mi jugo de naranja importado.  
  
–En seguida, mi amado señor amo.  
  
–¿Está todo apropiadamente sacudido, barrido y trapeado?  
  
–Me temo que no.  
  
–¡Diantres! Entreténlos un rato, en lo que alistamos al menos un cuarto.  
  
–Si me permite, mi amado señor amo, puedo forzar a nuestros invitados a seguir una ruta predeterminada, que no está tan sucia.  
  
–¡Perfecto, Merci, haz eso! Pero de todas formas retrásalos un poco, en lo que llegan las viandas.  
  
–Como usted diga, amado señor amo –canturreó Merci, y alegremente se dispuso a distribuir las órdenes pertinentes.  
  
Ginga y cía. habían llegado a la reja principal, que era bastante alta. Kenta localizó un timbre y lo presionó sin muchos miramientos.  
  
–¡Kenta! ¡Se supone que esto es un ataque sorpresa! –lo regañó Madoka.  
  
–De todas formas no podíamos abrir ni saltar la reja –Kenta se encogió de hombros.  
  
La puerta no se abría, y el intercomunicador no daba señales de vida. Kenta volvió a tocar el timbre.  
  
–¿Será que está descompuesto? –se preguntó Ginga.  
  
Benkei usó su yoblade para golpear los barrotes, produciendo un sonido bastante alto.  
  
–¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!  
  
Kenta volvió a tocar el timbre. Esperó unos segundos. Lo presionó siete veces seguidas.  
  
–¿Buenos días? –saludó Merci a través del intercomunicador, con voz de quien acaba de levantarse.  
  
–¡Ah, buenos días! –respondió Kenta. Y sólo dijo eso, pues no había preparado algo más qué decir.  
  
–... ¿se les ofrece algo, niños?  
  
–¡Somos vendedores de cosméticos por catálogo! –intervino Madoka rápidamente–. Venimos a ofrecerle la nueva línea de tratamientos faciales y capilares.  
  
–Oh, ya veo.  
  
Silencio.  
  
–... ¿nos dejará pasar? –preguntó Ginga por fin.  
  
–¿Ah...? ¿Pasar...? ¡Ah, claro, tendrían que pasar! Bien, bien. Les abriré la reja en un momento. Ustedes disculpen, todavía no despierto por completo.  
  
Y diciendo eso, se abrió la reja.  
  
–Sí, cómo no –masculló Ginga–. Podría jurar que era la voz de la computadora que me secuestró el otro día.  
  
–¿Te secuestró una computadora? –se asombró Kenta.  
  
Ginga se le quedó viendo por un rato, y luego recordó que no les había dicho nada al respecto. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia la entrada.  
  
Era una puerta enorme y pesada. No parecía que hubiera poder humano capaz de abrirla. Esperaron pacientemente por unos momentos, esperando que se abriera, al igual que se había abierto la reja. Pero no pasó. Ginga se acercó para tocar la puerta, pero la puerta lo tocó a él primero, con un guante de box gigante unido a un resorte.  
  
–¡¿Qué demonios?!  
  
La puerta empezó a soltar una lluvia de puñetazos, que los habrían dejado molidos si se hubieran acercado de frente.  
  
Pero Kyouya se acercó de ladito, y de un certero yobladazo cortó los resortes prácticamente de raíz.  
  
–Siempre necesitan que les salve el pellejo –presumió.  
  
–No es cierto. Nunca nos habías salvado antes –lo cortó Madoka.  
  
–Sí, no eres ni para responder directamente una sencilla pregunta –espetó Ginga, todavía molesto.  
  
–En honor a la verdad, Kyouya, ni siquiera me habías ayudado a mí antes de esto –capituló Benkei.  
  
–Pffft, dije que siempre necesitaban que les salvara el pellejo, no que los hubiera salvado antes.  
  
–Tiene un buen punto –concedió Kenta–. ¿Y ahora qué sigue?  
  
–Supongo que abrir la puerta, antes de que Doji nos ataque con un escuadrón de helicópteros o algo así.  
  
–Pero sería muy absurdo que hiciera eso.  
  
–¿De veras, Madoka? ¿No oyes a un helicóptero acercándose?  
  
–Bueno, sí, pero...  
  
Voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un helicóptero pasar de largo. No era de Shining Quasar, según indicaba la clara falta del logotipo institucional en él. Distraídos como estaban, no notaron que un repartidor se acercaba con un diablito cargado con cuatro cajas, no hasta que llegó junto a ellos y los saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Tomó aire, carraspeó, y gritó con fuerza sobrenatural "¡ENTREGA DE VÍVERES PARA SHINING QUASAR!".  
  
Las puertas se abrieron, y el repartidor rápidamente desapareció por un pasillo lateral. Nuestros estimados protagonistas corrieron en línea recta a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron a un recibidor con escaleras enormes.  
  
–Así que éste es el cuartel de Shining Quasar...  
  
–¿Dónde estás, Doji? –clamó Ginga, impaciente.  
  
–Por aquí –dijo una voz que venía del techo–. En el último piso de la torre más alta. Con gusto los recibiré, si es que logran llegar.  
  
Kyouya se volvió hacia su derecha, donde había unas escaleras. No creería Doji que sería tan difícil llegar, ¿o sí?  
  
–¡Ja! –soltó Ginga–. ¡Pero apuesto a que no contabas con que Kyouya estaría de nuestro lado!  
  
–Pues no, la verdad es que no. No es como si hubiera ido a despedirlo con cajas destempladas, ni a lesionarlo seriamente, o algo así.  
  
–¡Pero me dejaste tirado en un lugar terrible! ¡Y tuve que viajar, con una bronquitis endemoniada, de vuelta a la ciudad!  
  
–¿Y para qué fuiste allá? ¿Que no te trajeron de regreso aquí?  
  
–¡No! ¡Me dejaron abandonado a media carretera!  
  
–Bueno, eso explica todo. No te preocupes, Kyouya, no seré particularmente severo contigo por tu deserción. Por favor, disfruten los variados entretenimientos que encontrarán en su camino.  
  
–Ay sí, ay sí; "disfruten los variados entretenimientos" –arremedó Ginga socarronamente, para volverse a Kyouya–. Bueno, bueno, ¡guíanos por la ruta más corta!  
  
–Eeeh... –Kyouya señaló, dubitativo, hacia las escaleras–. ¿Quizás es por ahí?  
  
Benkei asintió enérgicamente y se encaminó hacia allá. Se detuvo tres pasos después, cuando vio que nadie lo seguía.  
  
–¿No estás seguro? –preguntó Madoka.  
  
–Eh, pues no. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en el área de entrenamiento, que estaba en un sótano o algo así.  
  
–¿Pues no que nos ibas a salvar el pellejo? –dijo Ginga con un puchero. Kyouya se encogió de hombros.  
  
–Ah, non. No llegarán con monsieur Doji subiendo par c'escalier.  
  
–¡Merci! –exclamó Ginga.  
  
–Monsieur Ginga! Je suis très jolie. Me recuerda. Bien, bien. Sólo sigan por el pasillo principal. Los guiaré... ¡HACIA EL YO DESAFÍO EXTREMO!  
  
–... ¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó Ginga.  
  
–Oui. Sûrement, sería un éxito televisivo.  
  
–¿Lo conoces, Ginga? –preguntó Kenta.  
  
–Más o menos.  
  
–¿Deberíamos seguir sus indicaciones? –dijo Madoka en voz baja. Ginga lo pensó por dos segundos.  
  
–No, vamos por la escalera.  
  
–Ah, monsieur Ginga! ¡No vaya por ahí!  
  
–Todavía me debes el premio, Merci. No tengo por qué hacerte caso.  
  
–C'est sale par là!  
  
–Sí, sí.  
  
Ignorando las reconvenciones de Merci, cuyo francés se volvía más incomprensible cada segundo, subieron por todo tramo de escalera que encontraron. Para alivio de Doji y Merci, no se fijaron en que no estaba tan reluciente de limpio, y no se estaban incomodando por no recibir refrigerio ni cortesía alguna. Por otro lado, Merci lamentaba amargamente no poder usar los desafíos que había planificado. A menos que...  
  
Decidió limitar las rutas que podían tomar, usando las puertas de aislamiento. Por fin, llegaron a la banda transportadora que había preparado, que les impediría avanzar rápidamente mientras los yoblades que salían del techo intentaban golpearlos.  
  
–¿En serio, Merci? ¡Es lo mismo que la última vez!  
  
–Ah, eso puede parecer aux yeux des profanes, mais vous avons à trouver que va beaucoup plus de rapide.  
  
Pero eso era irrelevante, pues Kenta notó que podían pasar por un ladito, siempre que tuvieran cuidado de pisar bien, sin poner un pie en la banda. Así lo hicieron, y cortaron las cuerdas de los yoblades que bajaban por el techo nada más para añadir insulto a la injuria.  
  
Por fin llegaron a un elevador.  
  
–... de verdad que no quiero subir ahí –dijo Kyouya–. Seguro se descompone y lo dejan caer desde el último piso para matarnos a todos.  
  
–C'est impossible, mon cher Kyouya. Son más útiles vivos que muertos.  
  
–... ok, no entramos ahí ni a pedradas –indicó Ginga–. ¡PORQUE MERCI ES UN MENTIROSO QUE NO CUMPLE LO QUE PROMETE!  
  
Pero tras dar varias vueltas, se encontraron con que no podían ir a otro sitio que no fuera al elevador.  
  
... o a los ductos de ventilación.  
  
Pero Benkei no cabía por los ductos de ventilación.  
  
–Déjenme intentar algo –soltó Madoka de repente, y removió con sus herramientas el botón del elevador–. Pero por supuesto, aquí está.  
  
Tal como Madoka sospechaba, había un puerto USB escondido tras el panel, por motivos inimaginables, a través del cual pudo hackear todo el edificio, venciendo a Merci, una súper inteligencia artificial trilingüe, prácticamente con la mano en la cintura.  
  
–... pero si me muevo de aquí, probablemente recuperen el control de los sistemas y empiecen a cerrarles el paso otra vez. Sigan sin mí.  
  
–Y si te quedas sola –apuntó Benkei–, es probable que manden a alguien a desconectarte por la fuerza. Kenta y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarte.  
  
–¿Y yo porqué? –se indignó Kenta.  
  
–¿Tienes alguna venganza personal contra Doji?  
  
–Pues no, pero...  
  
–Yo tendría una, ya que shanghaió a Kyouya, pero me regaló un yoblade, así que estamos en paz. Por otro lado, Ginga y Kyouya...  
  
–¡Jamás lo perdonaréeeee! –bramó Ginga, nada más de acordarse de la razón por la que detestaba a Doji con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Kyouya se limitó a gruñir peligrosamente.  
  
–¿Ves?  
  
–Está bien... –concedió Kenta.  
  
–Pues dense prisa –aconsejó Madoka, señalando al ascensor–. Los enviaré directo al piso donde está Doji.  
  
Kyouya y Ginga asintieron, y prontamente se vieron transportados hasta un amplio pasillo, donde unos gemelos los esperaban.  
  
–Empezaron el entrenamiento especial de Doji antes que yo, y cuando me fui todavía no llegaban ni a la tercera parte –susurró Kyouya.  
  
–¿Por qué me dices eso?  
  
–Se me acaba de ocurrir que, ya que todo el universo del yoblade parece hacer alusión a constelaciones y esas cosas, probablemente sólo existen para cubrir Géminis o algo así.  
  
–En serio, ¿eso a qué viene?  
  
–¡Podría ser importante! –se exasperó Kyouya por fin–. Pero dado que estás emperrado en no tomar nota de los patrones evidentes, ve y busca a Doji, y yo me encargo de los rellenos glorificados.  
  
–Hey, oímos eso –dijo el Gemelo A, ofendido.  
  
–Ni crean que los dejaremos pasar por esa enorme puerta que está detrás de  
  
–nosotros, que es la del comedor privado de Doji.  
  
–Sí, creo que ya entiendo porqué no han terminado el entrenamiento –asintió Ginga por fin–. Te los encargo.  
  
Y Ginga pasó por un lado de los gemelos sin que acertaran a detenerlo, fuera mediante yoblades o con fuerza bruta y montonerismo.  
  
–¿En serio? ¿No que iban a detenernos y blablabla? –se sorprendió Kyouya.  
  
Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada adolorida y se quedaron viendo al suelo.  
  
–... no fue muy amable llamarnos rellenos glorificados... –masculló B por fin. A rompió en llanto–. Genial, y ahora, por el estúpido vínculo gemelar, yo... yo v-voy a... ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!  
  
–Eh... esper...  
  
–¡SOMOS TAN RELLENO  
  
–QUE NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS  
  
–FRASES INDEPENDIENTES!  
  
–¡SÓLO EXISTIMOS  
  
–COMO CON-TE-CONTE-  
  
–CONTENEDOR  
  
–DE TODOS LOS ABSURDOS  
  
–ES-T-TEREOTI-TIPOS SOB-BRE  
  
–GEMELOS!

 

* * *

  
  
Ginga entró al comedor, abriendo la puerta de una patada, y se dio una palmada en la frente.  
  
–¿Pasa algo, mi estimado Ginga Hagane? –preguntó Doji, con su eterno sonsonete de villano barato.  
  
–¿Esto es tu comedor privado?  
  
–Ah, sí, así es. ¿Te agrada?  
  
–¡ES UN COMEDOR PARA DOSCIENTAS PERSONAS!  
  
–Sí, eso se supone, pero es más cómodo si sólo se sientan ciento ochenta.  
  
Y las malditas botanas nunca llegaron.  
  
Ginga soltó una serie de malas razones que no pueden ser reproducidas en horario familiar. Ni en ningún horario.  
  
–¡... y ahora pagarás por ya-sabes-qué, Doji! –terminó Ginga, lanzando su yoblade contra el aludido.


	11. Físicamente imposible. (L-Drago despierta)

Aunque Ginga tenía todo el poder de su furia justiciera respaldando cada golpe que daba con su yoblade, Doji tenía la experiencia y habilidad que daba ser un villano medianamente competente, a quien se le daban bien las bravatas ridículas que sólo podrían funcionar en yoluchadores menores de 16 años. Mientras más errantes, mejor.  
  
Le tomó a Ginga un buen rato convertir su frustración e ira en combustible para su cosmos, y por fin derrotó a Doji. Pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
El lloriqueo incesante y desconsolado de los gemelos rellenísticos, así como los alaridos de frustración de Ginga, habían perturbado el sueño del individuo que dormitaba en una cápsula. Lo cual nos da una idea de la intensidad de ambos fenómenos sonoros, pues la cápsula se encontraba en un sótano, y ellos se encontraban, como ya se ha dicho, en el último piso de la torre más alta. Sin embargo, habría que considerar que el cuartel de Shining Quasar estaba, de acuerdo a las técnicas de ingeniería de la época, construido exclusivamente con cartón corrugado, yeso, alambre de fierro de 2 mm de diámetro, alambre de cobre calibre 18, origami y 23 plegarias por m².  
  
Esta combinación, sorprendentemente ligera y resistente, sin embargo, no tenía las suficientes plegarias por m² para resistir un estallido de cosmos tan intenso como el que provocó el sujeto recién despertado, y la mitad de los cuarteles de Shining Quasar se desintegraron con gran estrépito.  
  
Sobre el único muro que había quedado en pie de esa sección, el recién despertado, que para estas alturas todo el que lea esto ya debe saber que es Ryuga, y que su nombre debería pronunciarse "riuga" y no "ralluga", vio con cara de esquizofrénico insomne canalla hacia donde estaban Doji y Ginga. Como si no diera ya bastante miedo, de repente comenzó una tormenta eléctrica que no venía a cuento, como si sólo existiera para ser una advertencia audiovisual a gran escala de que el tal Ryuga era peligroso hasta la médula. Que más valía alejarse. Que desencadenaría los horrores más espantosos en la historia desta verdadera historia.  
  
–¡Tú! –señaló Ginga groseramente con el dedo, mientras llegaban sus amigos.  
  
El señalado carraspeó.  
  
–¡nO Me DeJAn DoRMIR!  
  
–Al parecer, la energía liberada por la yobatalla ha sido suficiente para que Ryuga recupere sus fuerzas –caviló Doji en voz alta, lo que no le convenía en absoluto, y sonrió malvadamente.  
  
Mientras, Ryuga se había desenlagañado los ojos y estirado las vértebras cervicales. Enfocó la vista hacia las personitas que estaban varios metros por debajo de él.  
  
–¡GiNGa HAgAnE! ¡QuÉ SOrPrEsA que vINieRAs!   
  
–¡Devuelve a L-Draco de una vez, Ryuga! ¡Aunque, de todas formas, jamás te perdonaré! –se apresuró a agregar Ginga, como si temiera que pudieran pensar que los perdonaría.  
  
–¡sI QUIeres TEnErLo, vEN POréL! –invitó Ryuga, mostrando el curioso porta-yoblades artesanal, ridículamente caro, que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Parecía de oro sólido, aunque sólo era de chapa; pero, en un mundo donde las personas razonables transportaban sus yoblades, a lo más, en cajitas de plástico, lo suyo era una exageración.  
  
–Los refrigerios –anunció con voz alta y clara un mayordomo, trayendo un carrito de servicio con bocadillos y bebidas. Doji parpadeó, asombrado. Cualquiera pensaría en evacuar un edificio cuando hay una explosión de cosmos gigante, pero este fiel sirviente se había apegado a sus órdenes y su deber y les había traído, por fin, las botanas requeridas. Claro que era un poco incómodo hacer de anfitrión ahora. Pero eso era culpa de Ryuga, por despertar de improviso y hacer volar la mitad del edificio. Al final, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y señaló el carrito con un gesto.  
  
–¿Gustan?  
  
Benkei, Ginga, Kenta, Kyouya y Madoka intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. Habían desayunado muy temprano, cierto, pero no era buena idea aceptar comida de tus enemigos mortales, les habían dicho.  
  
–qUé BiEn, mUERo DE HaMbrE –soltó Ryuga desparpajadamente, de un salto bajó a donde estaba el carrito, y empezó a desayunar, literalmente.  
  
Las condenadas cosas olían bien. Se veían bien. Aderezadas con el hambre de Ryuga, seguro sabían a cielo. Pero invariablemente...  
  
–¡No, basta! –soltó Ginga, apartando a Ryuga del carrito–. ¡No tienes derecho a ser una persona normal!  
  
Ryuga empezó a ahogarse por el repentino movimiento, así que Ginga detuvo su perorata. Francamente, no era la resolución que más le agradaba, pero...  
  
¡Sin peros! ¡No podía acabar así!  
  
–Con permiso del señor –dijo el mayordomo antes de darle marcialmente una palmada a Ryuga en media espalda. El golpe coincidió con un relámpago particularmente enorme. Y la garganta de Ryuga se desobstruyó.  
  
–GInGa hAGanE... –la voz de Ryuga, horrible de por sí, había adquirido un tono cthuluesco–. ¡SufIcIeNtE! ¡SI quEríAs peLEAr, PelEEmOS AhORA! –bramó y procedió el largo y complicado proceso para sacar a L-Draco de su portador. Tuvo que apretar los cuernos de los dragones que lo decoraban en cierto orden predeterminado, giró el cristal que cubría a L-Draco, dibujó con su dedo índice un patrón complicado por todo el portador, le dio tres golpecitos con los dedos índice y medio a la altura de su muñeca, silbó algo, saltó dos veces, bailó tap por 4 segundos, cantó un estribillo (afortunadamente, un trueno cubrió ese aterrador sonido) , insertó una llave en un cerrojo oculto, y presionó el cristal, que por fin se abrió.  
  
–¿Acabaste? –preguntó Kyouya socarronamente.  
  
Ryuga gruñó, y lanzó su yoblade contra Ginga tras el conteo reglamentario.  
  
–HuuuY, mIRA, Si Es eL inÚTil yObLaDe de tu iNúTIl PADRe.  
  
–¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
  
–PuES LaverDaD. esE yObLade eS INúTIl, ytu pAdRe ERa Un inúTIl meDIOcrE.  
  
–¡CÁLLATE!  
  
Mientras Ryuga y Ginga seguían intercambiando bravatas, y Ginga estaba recibiendo una paliza unilateral, Madoka y Benkei observaban a L-Draco con atención.  
  
–¡Ah! –exclamó Madoka por fin, sacando su aparatejo endemoniado para estudiar yoblades–. ¡L-Draco gira al revés!  
  
–¿Cómo que al revés? –preguntó Kenta.  
  
–Sí, cuando arrojas un yoblade, gira en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj si lo ves desde la izquierda, pero L-Draco gira a contrarreloj.  
  
–No, Madoka, no es eso –apuntó Benkei–. Un yoblade gira en el sentido contrario en el que fue enrollado. Si Ryuga acostumbra enrollarlo a contrarreloj, el primer lanzamiento será en el sentido opuesto, y volverá a enrollarse a contrarreloj. Y no es como si hubiera una regla que obligara a los yoluchadores a enrollar la cuerda en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. No, no es eso lo que tiene de raro L-Draco.  
  
–Bueno, las cubiertas son algo confusas –opinó Kyouya, tomando distraídamente un pastelillo del carrito–. Parecen de esas tapas de rines que giran solas, y a veces en el sentido opuesto a la llanta.  
  
–Sí, y deben haber sido colocadas expresamente para confundir.  
  
–Bueno, eso sí que lo haría ilegal –asintió Madoka.  
  
Doji rió malvadamente por unos segundos.  
  
–¡No, no es nada de eso, amigos míos! No, ¡lo verdaderamente aterrador de L-Draco es que absorbe el poder de sus rivales!  
  
–No somos amigos –masculló Kyouya, con la mitad de la boca llena de pastelillo.  
  
–Y eso también es físicamente imposible –agregó Benkei.  
  
–Ah, pero lo es –insistió Doji–, ¡PORQUE L-DRACO SE ALIMENTA DE LAS EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS!  
  
–¡Absurdo! –insistió Kyouya.  
  
–Y físicamente imposible –repitió Benkei, un poco cansado.  
  
–¡Pero para L-Draco y Ryuga no hay imposibles! ¡Hasta invocan rayos que tienen truenos instantáneos!  
  
–Bueno, eso sí es cierto –concedió Madoka.  
  
–¡Nada de eso importa! ¡De todos modos, Ginga va a ganar! –intervino Kenta.  
  
–¿Por qué? ¿Porque Ryuga le está explicando lo mismo que yo a ustedes en este momento, por poco conveniente que parezca para nuestros planes, y por tanto será capaz de escapar del poder de L-Draco? ¿Porque es el protagonista? –ironizó Doji.  
  
Como para rematar el punto de Doji, Ryuga por fin cortó la cuerda del yoblade de Ginga. Pegasus cayó en manos del mayordomo.  
  
–Ah... el joven Ryuga me ha dado una prenda.  
  
–¡No, no es así! ¡Fue un accidente! –se apresuró a aclarar Doji. ¡No iba a dejar que este mayordomo tan capaz, en el que nunca había reparado antes (indudablemente, señal de su capacidad), se le fuera de las manos!  
  
–Y la prenda pertenece al joven Ginga. De acuerdo al juramento que pronuncié al tomar mi investidura mayordómica...  
  
–¡Nooooooooooooooooo, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiis! ¡Te subo el sueldo! ¡Te sindicalizo!  
  
–... y a los códigos establecidos en el Cónclave de 1762...  
  
–¡Te... te regalo un cactus!  
  
–yA déjalO, dOjI. TieNes más MayORdomoS de LoS QUe NECesitAs, dE TODaS FoRmas –intervino Ryuga, que había vuelto para retomar su desayuno.  
  
–¿Qué está pasando?  
  
–... y, finalmente, por la honra de mis antecesores, debo abandonar el servicio de esta casa y entrar al de la familia Hagane –finalizó el mayordomo su larga letanía protocolaria.  
  
Ginga, impactado todavía por el hecho de perder ante Ryuga, haber alimentado a L-Draco con su furia y, por consiguiente haber fracasado doblemente en su misión, no se enteró de nada. Ni siquiera de cuando su flamante nuevo mayordomo lo subió a un carruaje, donde ya estaban sus amigos, y los llevó a todos de regreso a la ciudad por una pintoresca ruta.  
  
Algo no le cuadraba a Kyouya. O, más bien, le estaba cuadrando, pero no sabía dónde. (No es albur.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desconociendo el mecanismo interno de un lanzador de beyblade, sólo puedo suponer que sería cuestión de invertir los engranajes para conseguir que un beyblade girara en el sentido opuesto al acostumbrado. O cuestión de jalar la guía con la mano opuesta, si, como he sospechado toda la vida, los beyblades deberían salir disparados hacia abajo en vez de hacia adelante; pero si me equivocara, eso haría que el beyblade saliera disparado hacia quien lo lanza. Naturalmente, después de tener que revolver medio cuarto para encontrar un yoyo y sumergirme en mis investigaciones, no me da la gana ponerme a estudiar beyblades, menos si no puedo desarmar un lanzador. Si alguien puede arrojar más luz sobre esta cuestión de "es estúpido que se asombren de que L-Drago gire al revés, lo asombroso era que Dranzer cambiara de dirección instantáneamente sin que se colapsara el universo", se le agradecerá.
> 
> Este capítulo fue publicado antes del fin de semana porque me voy de vaga y olvidaría subirlo al regresar.
> 
> Ah, y como planeo retomar mi ciclo de traducciones de Lucathia, no habrá nuevos caps de yoblade en un rato (de entre un mes y 6 semanas. Dudo que dure dos meses. Por otro lado, puede que muera durante mis vagancias y, por consiguiente, nunca lo retome.)


	12. Mágicamente en Ríííííí-o, Ríííiíí-o~~ (Memorias de Ryo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En capítulos anteriores de Yoblade:
> 
> Ginga, nuestro adorable protagonista, metió la pata hasta el fondo, al despertar y alimentar a Ryuga y L-Draco, los villanos designados desta verdadera historia. Y, bueno, conocimos a poco más de la mitad de los personajes principales/recurrentes. Hubo explosiones de cosmos y pastel, creo. No que el pastel explotara, o que el cosmos tuviera pastel. Quizá sería más comprensible decir que hubo pastel y explosiones de cosmos. Sí, eso. ¡Prosigamos!

Ginga se maceraba en su propia depresión, sobre el sofá que tenía Madoka en su taller. Dormido o despierto, sólo pensaba en su derrota. La revivía desde cada ángulo posible, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

Madoka, en su infinita sabiduría, lo dejó ser. Cuando le pareció que el ayuno depresivo de Ginga ya había durado demasiado, pensó en tentarlo con una hamburguesa de triple carne de 20 cm de diámetro. No funcionó. Pero la presencia de Madoka en su propio taller incomodaba a Ginga, así que decidió salir a caminar, lo que ya era algo.

Volvió justo a tiempo para escuchar a Benkei, Kenta y Madoka hablar sobre lo extraño que se estaba portando; y la posibilidad de que tuviera un _daddy complex_ desbordado. Pero no a tiempo para salvar su hamburguesa, que había comido Benkei con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y aunque Ginga hizo grandes aspavientos y pantomimas para expresar más ira por lo de la hamburguesa de la que en realidad sentía, no podía engañar a Kenta. Le bastaba percibir que su respiración era más superficial, detectar el bemol de su voz, el mínimo _vibrato_ que reflejaba angustia. Sí, Ginga sufría en silencio y no quería contarles qué estaba pasando. ¿Era posible que Ryuga lo trastornara tanto por ser la encarnación del fracaso de su deber ancestral de resguardar a L-Draco? Aunque así fuera... ¿por qué tanto _daddy complex_? ¿Qué, su papá era bombero o astronauta? Kenta era incapaz de comprender tal devoción filial, a menos que dicho padre fuera efectivamente una especie de héroe. Ni siquiera Batman recibía tanta adoración de su hijo, aunque él sí la profesara hacia su padre, a quien probablemente había idealizado por estar muerto.

Kenta sintió que el estómago descendía de su posición normal, como arrastrado por un yunque que se hubiera tragado inadvertidamente. Tal vez Ginga había idealizado a su padre porque...

... porque al menos no era como el trío de idiotas, que llegaron de improviso y eran incapaces de leer la atmósfera tan lúgubre y ominosa del lugar. Que no intuían el sufrimiento oculto de Ginga y le exigían una yobatalla por puro capricho, sin ver que lo incomodaban con su petición (francamente, lo incomodaban con todas las peticiones que le habían hecho, que él recordara. Debería alejarlos de él definitivamente). Pero Ginga, santo entre ángeles, estoico entre faquires, resistente entre baterías de cocina anunciadas en televisión, tomó su yoblade y aceptó el duelo, y perdió por un mal lanzamiento.

Y el trío de idiotas, faltos de todo tacto, no escondieron su espasmódica sorpresa por los resultados. Afortunadamente, Ginga seguía hundido en el recuerdo del encuentro traumático con Ryuga, así que no agregó el evento a su lista de derrotas. Benkei despachó inmediatamente a los tres inútiles con perentorias reconvenciones, mismas que intentó utilizar para sacar a Ginga de su ensimismamiento.

Ginga se fue, zombificado.

–Tsk tsk tsk. Lo perdimos –dijo Kyouya inopinadamente.

–¡Kyouya! –exclamó Madoka–. ¿Desde cuándo estás...? No, espera, ¿cómo entraste...? ¡Baja el pie del marco de...! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó por fin.

–Está claro que esa batalla es más importante de lo que nos imaginaríamos... si no fuera porque sabemos que transcurrió en el equivalente al capítulo 13 de beyblade, y es bien sabido que el drama de las series de anime comienza normalmente en el capítulo 13, si es que va a haber más de una temporada de la misma. Va a resultar que todo lo que haya pasado ese día, y todas las personas que hayan participado en esos eventos, tendrán una importancia absoluta en esta historia, aunque parezca que todo son coincidencias y ninguno de ustedes crea ni entienda media palabra de lo que estoy diciendo. Pero claro, le creyeron a Ginga lo del yoblade prohibido (que, por más ridículo que sea, va resultar que es cierto, y que el destino del mundo depende de Ginga), y se dejaron llevar por un mayordomo que está convenientemente desaparecido ahora. Pero nada de eso importa, ¿cierto? Debemos enfocarnos en que el espíritu de Ginga está destrozado.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer, Kyouya? –preguntó Madoka, olvidando sus cuestionamientos anteriores e ignorando la larga diatriba que había soltado Kyouya.

–Nada, obvio –respondió Kyouya, dejando impactados a todos–. Tendrá que resolver sus emociones conflictivas solo.

–Ginga... –exhaló Kenta, como damisela en desgracia.

Madoka suspiró y decidió volver a su trabajo, lo que le impidió ver a Kyouya irse por donde había venido, lo que habría resuelto muchas inquietudes que había olvidado por el momento.

Benkei se sentó y se puso a hacer memoria. ¿De quién... y en dónde... se había visto antes tal conocimiento de probabilidades?

Al final lo recordó y, saciada su curiosidad momentánea, se fue a atender sus tectónicos asuntos. Madoka estaba enfrascada en su trabajo, así que Kenta se quedó sin nadie a quien externarle la aprehensión que le atenazaba el corazón; por lo que decidió también vagar sin rumbo por un rato.

Era la misma ansiedad que había sentido cuando pensó que Ginga se iba para siempre y sin avisar. O cuando no le salía el premio que quería en las cajas del cereal. O cuando le dijeron que interpretaría un arbusto en la obra escolar. O en las múltiples ocasiones en que los Smiley Chasers habían amenazado con destruir a Sagitario. Si se detenía a pensarlo, era una persona bastante ansiosa, con nervios de chicle en vez de acero.

Siendo críticos, la razón de su pusilanimidad era, muy probablemente...

Entonces vio a Ginga, echado, como de costumbre, al lado del río. Pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar que su silueta ya se había dibujado en forma de pasto quemado y aplastado.

–¡Ginga!

–Ah, hola, Kenta. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta o algo?

–¡Basta! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! –soltó Kenta, y prorrumpió en sollozos.

–Eh... ¿Qué...? ¿Estás bien?

Kenta berreó unos sonidos indescifrables por un largo periodo de tiempo. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Ginga lo sentó, hecho un lío de mocos y lágrimas. Al final, Ginga logró captar un "y tú sufres", "no me cuentas nada", "el perro de Manuela", "Vladivostok", y algo que no estaba seguro si era "inflación" o "inflamación". Pero por fin amainó la tormenta emocional de Kenta, y Ginga recurrió a un truco que había leído una vez en una revista vieja en una sala de espera.

–Perdón, no volverá a pasar.

Y, para distraerlo, le contó la larga y triste historia de su misión.

Ginga había nacido en una aldea oculta y olvidada, no muy lejos de ahí, pero tampoco tan cerca. Su existencia debía permanecer en secreto, pero Ginga le dio unas coordenadas a Kenta, de todas formas, porque eran amigos y creía acabar de prometer que no le ocultaría nada. También le dijo que la aldea se llamaba Koma. Los habitantes de dicha aldea usaban sus yoblades para todas sus actividades: recolectar frutos y hierbas, cazar, ahuyentar moscas, tejer hamacas, realizar neurocirugías. Así pues, los niños eran adiestrados en el manejo de sus yoblades desde la más tierna infancia, y no se les imponía ninguna otra obligación.

(Ginga ignoraba que, si un niño expresaba apatía o desinterés por el yoblade, o era totalmente inepto para su manejo, era arrojado a los lobos. Si algún otro niño preguntaba por él, se le decía que había ido con unos parientes lejanos para asistir a la escuela. Y si el niño señalaba que nadie tenía tratos con parientes fuera de la aldea, y nadie querría ir a la escuela, o cualquier otra contradicción en la excusa, también era arrojado a los lobos. Estas tradiciones habían arraigado en los pobladores la costumbre de no preguntar nada).

Acto seguido, dedicó lo que a Kenta le pareció una eternidad para describirle la vida, obra, milagros y múltiples virtudes de su querido padre, prócer de próceres, fijodalgo de alta estirpe, hombre que no aparentaba ser muy culto ni leído, pero tan admirable como el que más.

Pero el capullo de su vida no alcanzó a florecer, y el mundo se convirtió en un lugar más triste y apagado el día en que Ryo Hagane murió.

Ginga no lo vería así, claro, pero a Kenta le parecía que la tragedia era altamente evitable. En primera instancia, una yobatalla en una cueva dentro de un volcán activo era una mala idea; y, a juzgar por el relato de Ginga, sólo había una salida del lugar. ¿No habría sido preferible, pues, emboscar a los profanadores del templo en que estaba encerrado L-Draco a la salida? ¿No habría sido conveniente que el pueblo entero se lanzara contra los invasores, en vez de delegarle la responsabilidad al padre de Ginga?

¿No habría sido conveniente arrojar a L-Draco al volcán, desde un principio? ¿O, al menos, no celebrar jamás un ritual que involucraba pirotecnia que revelaría la localización del templo a cualquiera que viera desde las montañas circundantes (o, como habían hecho Doji y Ryuga, desde un helicóptero tan silencioso y rápido que nadie notó su presencia a tiempo)?

Cuando se despidieron, Kenta estaba convencido de que la tragedia por la que había pasado Ginga había sido totalmente evitable; que su padre, en realidad, no era una especie de superhéroe enmascarado, y aunque era admirable que fuera padre soltero y el mejor yoluchador de la aldea, no era nada del otro mundo, pero sí lo suficiente para que Ginga le expresara tal devoción; y que Ginga no se desaparecería sin avisarle jamás, ya que ahora eran verdaderos amigos que se contaban todo y no habría poder en el mundo capaz de separarlos.

Se encaminó con toda tranquilidad a su casa, sin sospechar mínimamente lo que estaba por acontecer.


	13. Miénteme, condéname... (El misterioso Hyoma / El magnífico Aries)

–¡Atención, cabo! Tendremos un simulacro hoy.

–¡SEÑORA, SÍ, SEÑORA!

–Feregrak será tu contratante. Ha decidido buscar un pueblito perdido en medio de este bosque porque espera encontrar algo o alguien ahí. ¡Cumple con tu deber!

–¡SEÑORA, SÍ, SEÑORA!

Varias aves salieron volando, asustadas por el último grito de Enata. Feregrak comenzó a vagar sin rumbo, así que lo siguió. Tras unas horas, sin embargo, le preguntó qué buscaba, Feregrak lo describió con lujo de detalles, descansaron un poco, y lo encontraron en pocos minutos, mientras Flint supervisaba.

–Bien, bien. Ahora, Feregrak y yo seremos tus contratantes... menores de 14 años.

Enata tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sus tutores intercambiaron una mirada... y comenzaron a comportarse estúpidamente.

Flint rodó por un barranco para escapar de lo que creía era un oso, y en realidad era Feregrak perturbando una colmena. Los gritos de terror y el olor a miel terminaron atrayendo a un oso de verdad. Corrieron, y lograron subir a un árbol en el que descansaba un león de montaña.

Decidieron ahuyentar a los depredadores incendiando el árbol. Tuvieron que saltar al río para apagar sus ropas incendiadas. Se golpearon con varias rocas, y tuvieron que huir de otro oso, que estaba pescando.

Tres días después, sin provisiones, golpeados y doloridos, dieron por finalizado el ejercicio.

Enata estaba afónico, había pelado contra 6 osos distintos, perdido una bota, tenido un encuentro cercano con una hiedra venenosa y vístose en la necesidad de cargar a alguno de sus tutores varias veces. En una ocasión, tuvo que cargar con los dos al mismo tiempo por 3 kilómetros.

En la enfermería, después de haber ingerido varios litros de gelatina, Flint suspiró y se volvió hacia Enata.

–Nunca sigas a contratantes menores de 14 años sin supervisión adulta a un bosque. Es inútil y podrías morir.

–Señora... sí... cof ghaaa... señora.

* * *

Curiosamente, seguir a Ginga por el bosque no había resultado en todas las tragedias que le habían profetizado sus tutores. Probablemente, porque Ginga sabía a dónde iba. No, el problema había sido...

–En serio, no quiero un mayordomo.

–Eso es irrelevante. El código indica...

–¡El código es irrelevante!

–No para mí –dijo Enata, con toda la flema pseudoinglesa que pudo convocar. ¿Quién diría que las extrañas charadas actorales por las que lo habían hecho pasar durante su entrenamiento resultarían útiles?

Ginga suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

–Madoka necesita la ayuda más que yo. La pobre trabaja y trabaja, y luego no duerme.

–Si tanto le preocupa...

–No, no merezco amigos como ellos.

Diiiiiiiiooosss, el chico era melodramático.

–... y no quiero un mayordomo.

–Hay cosas por las que tenemos que pasar, aunque no lo deseemos, joven Hagane.

Como la vez en que Brooklyn lo hizo usar una peluca empolvada.

Por fin llegaron a la aldea Koma, sin pena ni gloria.

Kenta había encontrado la nota que Ginga le dejó bajo una roca cerca de donde normalmente dormía (Ginga, no Kenta). La leyó varias veces, incrédulo. Vio a su alrededor, para encontrar la cámara escondida. ¡Debía ser una broma! Después de todo lo que había hecho por él... ¿Ginga se iba así nada más?

Debía ser una broma. Fue corriendo hacia la casa/tienda de Madoka. Si Ginga estaba ahí, no le daría el gusto de revelar que había caído en la broma. Si no estaba ahí, podían apanicarse juntos, lo que era un poco reconfortante.

Se encontró a Benkei y Madoka juntos, cada quien ocupado en sus asuntos.

–¡GINGA SE FUE! –soltó, desahogando toda su preocupación, y se arrepintió en cuanto terminó de gritar. ¿Qué tal si Ginga estaba en el baño o algo así, y aparecía a mitad de su melodrama? Su madre le había indicado que debía moderar sus expresiones de afecto, so pena de asfixiar al objeto de su adoración con tanto cariño.

–¡¿Que qué?! –Madoka casi se cae de la silla. Uff, entonces Ginga de verdad no estaba.

Ginga... de verdad... no estaba.

Kenta rompió en llanto y empezó a balbucear sobre la nota que había encontrado. Como no entendían gran cosa de lo que decía, Benkei y Madoka decidieron leer la susodicha nota, y de inmediato convinieron en que había que tomar acciones drásticas y contundentes. Les tomó un rato tranquilizar a Kenta lo suficiente como para que pudiera emitir un discurso coherente, y al final decidieron rastrear la aldea perdida que había mencionado Ginga. Después de todo, ¿a dónde más podía ir?

(Ninguno de los tres era, ni había sido, un yoluchador errante; por lo tanto, ignoraban que, teóricamente, era imposible predecir la ruta que tomaría un yoluchador errante dado un impulso inicial, fuera este impulso depresión, necesidad de nuevos rivales, festivales de mole o ganas de ir al baño. Los expertos han generado una serie de modelos, pero ninguno ha logrado una confiabilidad superior al 25%, lo que equivale a decir que no sirven para nada. Los modelos, no los expertos. Aunque, claro, si los expertos no logran generar modelos útiles, también podría decirse que no sirven para nada.)

Benkei le relató lo ocurrido a Kyouya, que decidió acompañarlos en su búsqueda mística, sobre todo porque sabía que toda cosa mística no podía ser más que monsergas. Sin supervisión, probablemente serían secuestrados por un "médico brujo" de la montaña o algo así. O devorados por un ermitaño de habla gutural, vestido en pieles de oso, que en realidad fuera un oso.

Así pues, partieron muy temprano al día siguiente, tan preparados como podía estar alguien que no se había preparado para nada. Tomaron un tren que los llevó hasta la serranía donde, les había dicho Google, estaba la aldea Koma.

(Naturalmente, no les pareció sospechoso que Google supiera dónde estaba una aldea de la que ni siquiera el gobierno nacional tenía noticia.)

Sin mapa, sin brújula, sin agua ni alimentos suficientes, se internaron en la espesura y comenzaron lo que bien podría haber sido una caminata de varios días. O semanas.

Lo único que llevaban era una maleta pequeña de Madoka y una minimochila de Kenta, de contenidos desconocidos e irrelevantes.

Madoka subía penosamente con su maleta, a pesar de que tenía rueditas.

–Eso se ve pesado. ¿Pues qué tanto traes? –inquirió Kenta, epítome de la caballerosidad y consideración.

–Sólo cosas esenciales para una chica –gruñó Madoka, falta de aliento. Nadie se atrevió a desafiar tal lógica. Después de todo, ¿qué iban a saber ellos al respecto?

–Tch. Dénse prisa –los urgió Kyouya.

–De verdad que eres un encanto –siseó Madoka.

–Me sorprendes. Creí que sabías de mecánica, y por mecánica me refiero a la parte de la Física que trata de las fuerzas. ¿De dónde rayos se te ocurrió usar una maleta rígida con ruedas para ir al bosque?

Madoka no contestó. Era un buen punto. ¿Qué demonio de estupidez se había posesionado de ella para tomar una decisión así?

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Kenta por fin–. Las ruedas deberían ayudar, ¿no?

–El suelo es desigual, las maletas con ruedas pesan el tripe que las que no tienen ruedas, la manija de esa maleta es particularmente incómoda –salmodió Kyouya, aburrido–. Además, ¿cómo va a escalar con eso si surge la necesidad?

–Supongo que de la misma manera que escalarán ustedes sin el equipo apropiado –sentenció Madoka glacialmente.

Y no dijeron nada más por un rato. Como iban de subida, el esfuerzo de hablar los habría hecho jadear demasiado. Llegado el momento del almuerzo, Madoka decidió que era buen momento para aducir fragilidad femenina y conseguir que todos descansaran. De su maleta sacó un envoltorio de sándwiches. Dispuso la comida primorosamente sobre el tocón de un ex-árbol. Madoka y Kenta riñeron a Benkei por comerse todos los sándwiches de jamón. Kyouya no se molestó en señalar que, si tanta era su fijación con comer jamón, Madoka podría haber preparado todos los sándwiches con jamón y verduras. Pero no, obviamente su malvado plan era llenarlos con pan blanco. Alejado del bullicio, Kyouya extrajo de entre los bolsillos interiores de su ex-gabardina su propio sándwich, que había comprado en una tiendita y tenía de todo. Hasta pan fino. Observó con sublime indiferencia cuando un mono robó el resto de los sándwiches mientras sus compañeros discutían. Esperó pacientemente a que terminaran todas las desgracias que acaecieron, entre los calambres de las niñas y la súbita ira de la naturaleza contra Benkei.

(Era raro. Normalmente, los animales se llevaban bien con Benkei. Era como si esta montaña lo odiara.)

No discutió cuando Benkei y los otros decidieron que sería mejor seguir caminos separados, aunque era algo así como la peor idea del siglo. No, se limitó a tomar una ruta, junto con Benkei. Ya se reencontrarían con Kenta y Madoka cuando se hubieran calmado los ánimos. O tal vez se los comería un mapache.

Madoka y Kenta sacaron fuerzas de su indignación para ignorar sus calambres y cansancio, y avanzaron con decisión a algún sitio. Más temprano que tarde se vieron avanzando por un estrecho reborde en una montaña, lo cual tenía poco sentido. Más les habría valido deslizarse sobre la maleta de Madoka para volver a alturas menos peligrosas.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Madoka cayó.

También cayó parte de la montaña.

Y Kenta, y la maleta de Madoka.

Afortunadamente, un misterioso ninja de la montaña los salvó de una muerte segura.

A todos, menos a la maleta.

Cuando Madoka despertó del súbito desmayo que la inminencia de su propia muerte le había inducido, tuvo el buen sentido de no llorar por lo de la maleta. Después de todo, vivía cuando debería estar muerta.

A menos claro, que de verdad estuviera muerta, y todo fuera una especie de alucinación post-mortem, o un vagabundeo espiritual intrascendente.

–¿Y tú eres...? –se atrevió a preguntar Kenta por fin a su rescatador, tras haberse presentado él y Madoka.

–Ah, me llamo Hyoma.

–Y, ah... ¿la aldea ninja queda muy lejos?

–¿Aldea ninja?

–Eh, bueno... tus aptitudes físicas...

Hyoma rió de buena gana.

–No, no soy un ninja. Ni vivo por aquí. Sólo vine a recolectar algunas hierbas.

–Ah...

–Entonces, ¿no has oído de la aldea Koma? Se supone que está en esta montaña –preguntó Madoka.

–Nop, ni idea. A lo mejor en algún punto cerca del río. ¿Para qué van allá?

Entonces Kenta comenzó a soltar la larga letanía sobre la aciaga desaparición de Ginga y su propia incapacidad de dejarlo vivir su vida porque eran como hermanos. Sin embargo, Hyoma se perdió la mayoría del discurso. Comenzó a divagar sobre el hecho de que él, que conocía a Ginga de más tiempo y debería ser considerado, con todo derecho, su mejor de los mejores amigos, jamás había pensado siquiera en ir a buscarlo cuando desapareció misteriosamente.

El rugido de una bestia hambrienta lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

–Ah, ¿tienen hambre...? –preguntó, todavía medio distraído.

–¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! –soltó Madoka, varios metros por delante de él–. ¡UN OSO!

Kenta también había puesto pies en polvorosa. Hyoma giró la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente. Y sí, era un oso. Le dio vergüenza correr, así que se levantó como de mala gana y empezó a caminar con aire indiferente, si bien a paso veloz, para seguir a Kenta y Madoka. Naturalmente, el oso no iba a admitir que lo ignoraran. De un zarpazo, derribó a Hyoma, quien no tuvo más remedio que...

... reponerle al oso el papel higiénico que había usado en las últimas semanas.

–Sabía que debí seguir usando ardillas –masculló Hyoma por lo bajo, cuando el oso se fue con el rollo de papel.

Se levantó y se sacudió como pudo. Buscó señales de Kenta y Madoka, pero no las encontró. Soltó un "tch" y se dirigió al río. Era la ruta menos difícil de seguir hacia la entrada a la aldea Koma, y para su mala suerte era la que, según sus cálculos, Benkei y Kyouya estarían siguiendo en ese momento.

Distraído como estaba, no prestó atención a las señales de que Benkei lo iba a arrollar en su frenética huida de un jabalí. Así que Benkei lo arrolló. Pero Hyoma no iba a dejar que lo trataran tan abusivamente. Con pasmosa agilidad sobrehumana, se aferró del pelaje del jabalí, que había saltado sobre su persona derrumbada en el suelo, y se impulsó para usarlo como cabalgadura. Benkei y Kyouya, sin apercibirse de su presencia, dieron una vuelta inesperada, y el jabalí frenó súbitamente, para evitar caer por un barranco. Hyoma aprovechó la inercia alterando su trayectoria aferrándose a una rama, y pronto se encontró muy por delante de la ruta de escape de Benkei y Kyouya, que iban reduciendo la velocidad al darse cuenta de que ya no eran perseguidos.

Hyoma recuperó el aliento, se sacudió las ramitas del pelo, y se acomodó la ropa. Estaba a punto de salirles al paso, pero Kyouya por fin se percató de su presencia y decidió increparlo de inmediato.

–Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas.

–Oye, calmado...

–¡Calmado mis polainas! ¡Nos llevas siguiendo un buen rato!

–Claro que no. Sólo estoy recolectando hierbas.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué cosa?

–Ehm... mis bolsillos.

–Están vacíos.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

–No están abultados ni se les sale ninguna hoja. Y no haces ruido de "tengo los bolsillos llenos de hierbas" al caminar. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

–Caramba, Kyouya –intervino Benkei por fin–. Te has vuelto sumamente desconfiado.

–Bueno, cuando un demente te abandona en una montaña desolada para que te coman los lobos...

–Ah, por supuesto.

–Oh, eso suena como toda una aventura –opinó Hyoma.

–¡Nadie te preguntó! ¿Dónde está la aldea Koma?

–Jamás había oído hablar de ella.

–¿Has visto a dos personas, llamados Madoka y Kenta?

Benkei agregó a su pregunta una clara y detallada descripción física de Madoka y Kenta. Hyoma se detuvo a pensar. Su primer impulso era negar haberlos visto. Por otro lado, le sería más fácil manejarlos a todos como un solo grupo en vez de estar llevándolos por separado. Entonces, lo mejor sería reunirlos a todos. Y cuando lo hiciera, Madoka y Kenta lo saludarían como si nada, probablemente felices de ver que había sobrevivido a lo del oso. ¿Cómo iba a negar que había negado haberlos visto? Y, obviamente, Kyouya lo confrontaría de inmediato al respecto.

–Sí. Nos separamos hace rato, así que no tengo idea de dónde puedan estar –de repente se inspiró, y agregó, con cara de compungimiento–. Estoy algo preocupado por ellos.

Kyouya arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos mientras evaluaba a Hyoma. Benkei tenía todos sus sentidos alerta para evitar más confrontaciones con la montaña.

–Será mejor buscarlos, entonces.

–Bueno, si seguimos junto al río quizás los veamos. No llevan agua con ellos, así que tendrán que bajar –caviló Hyoma en voz alta.

Kyouya iba a soltar otro comentario para denostar su desconfianza en Hyoma, pero decidió abstenerse. Era mejor que no supiera cuánto desconfiaba de él.

Al final, se encontraron con Kenta y Madoka, quienes parecían haber olvidado todo respecto a su pelea con Benkei, y siguieron su camino alegremente.

Por un rato.

–Entonces, ¿no tienes idea de dónde está la aldea Koma? –preguntó Kyouya por fin.

–Nop, en absoluto.

–¿Por qué tenemos que seguirte, entonces?

–... ¿me están siguiendo?

–Pfft, sí.

–Yo venía siguiendo a Benkei.

–¡¿Qué?!

Hyoma rió.

–Eh, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Para qué dicen que quieren ir allá? Buscar al tal...

–¡Ginga! –apuntó Kenta.

–... no tienes que ser tan grosero –soltó Hyoma, herido.

–No, buscamos a alguien llamado Ginga. Aunque sí puedes ir mucho a chin... –farfulló Kyouya por lo bajo.

–Oh, vaya. Qué afortunado de tener amigos como ustedes, dispuestos a...

Hyoma dejó de hablar. Por alguna razón, ya no tenía interés en seguir con su charada. Tomó aire.

–¿Saben? Siendo franco, soy de la aldea Koma, pero se supone que no cualquier extraño llegue a ella y por eso planeaba matarlos de agotamiento o hacer que se rindieran. Pero de verdad parece que son amigos de Ginga, y creo que si seguimos caminando me saldrá un juanete. Vengan, el atajo secreto está por aquí.

–¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

–Acabo de mencionar lo del juanete.

Hasta Kyouya tuvo que aceptar que eso sonaba demasiado irreal para no ser sincero. Lo siguieron a un lugar cercano, donde había una roca gigante.

–Sólo tenemos que mover esta roca para abrir el pasadizo secreto.

–Pffft. Regalado –resopló Benkei, y de un garnuchazo movió la roca.

–¿Así nada más? ¿Sin ninguna clase de prueba? –receló Kyouya.

–Jua-ne-te. ¿Quieren encontrar a Ginga o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La inestabilidad de la racionalidad de los personajes en MFB me perturba. Sobre todo en Madoka y Kyouya.


	14. TROLOLOLOLOL (El Pegasus plateado)

–Ah, miren. Es Ginga.

Los apacibles komenses recibieron al regresante con pocos aspavientos, mínima atención y nada de sorpresa: después de todo, el robo de L-Draco tenía poca importancia, era asunto de los Hagane y, francamente, el aislamiento y falta de curiosidad había generado en los komenses una especie de indolencia respecto al resto del universo.

Como Ginga había salido al mundo exterior, naturalmente, estaba algo contaminado de esa detestable otredad. Ugh.

Al único que no parecía importarle mucho era a su mejor de los mejores amigos, Hyoma, que al enterarse del regreso de Ginga decidió vigilar los bosques circundantes por una extraña intuición... sin esperar siquiera a saludarlo, o que el consejo de aldeanos emitiera un veredicto respecto a si Ginga era un extranjero o no.

Así pues, Ginga volvió a macerarse en su depresión, en su casa (que Enata aseaba distraídamente para ocuparse en algo), sin más interlocutor que Hoikuto, el perro que hablaba pero no era tan sabio como Filú, el otro perro que hablaba. Afortunadamente, no era tan cobarde como Scooby Doo, que a todas luces habla; pero tampoco era ni la décima parte de lo interesante que era Snoopy, a pesar de que Snoopy no hable; ni la diezmilésima parte de lo adorable que era Dug, otro perro parlante de tantos.

Sin fijarse en las limitaciones de su amigo perruno, Ginga le expuso su situación e impresiones desapasionadamente. A Hoikuto no le agradaba la perspectiva de que Ginga hubiera regresado tan inmediatamente, en vez de luchar hasta la muerte para recuperar a L-Draco. Implicaba una nenitez tan increíble que haría necesario retirarle no sólo su ciudadanía komense, sino el protagónico en la serie y sus tarjetas de cliente frecuente.

Y la banda sobre su nariz.

–... y entonces llegué a la conclusión de que, si hay alguna posibilidad de volverme más fuerte, la respuesta debe estar aquí –finalizó Ginga. Enata bostezó. Hoikuto enarboló su expresión más circunspecta.

–Quizá haya forma de que lo logres, Ginga –carraspeó–. Cuenta la leyenda que en la montaña sagrada hay un pergamino sagrado de un yoluchador...

–¿Sagrado?

–No, legendario. Como te decía... probablemente encuentres ahí la respuesta que buscas.

La ventana se abrió de improviso, cuando sopló una misteriosa ráfaga de viento que parecía fluir directamente de la cima de la montaña hacia la sala-comedor de casa de Ginga. Ginga aceptó su destino de subir a la montaña tal cual dictaba el efecto melodramático barato y climáticamente imposible.

Tomando una capa, que no lo protegería de los elementos, Ginga partió rumbo a la montaña. Naturalmente, no llevaba nada de equipaje consigo. A Enata le pareció que era señal de que no debía acompañar a Ginga en ese peregrinaje específico, so pena de peleas con osos y mil tragedias más.

Fue tras tales acontecimientos que por fin, después de mucho caminar, Benkei, Kenta, Kyouya y Madoka llegaron a la aldea Koma, guiados por Hyoma.

Nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo.

O bueno, no todo, sólo la parte donde estaba el sol. Aun así, la aldea quedó a oscuras, como si fuera de noche. Una voz imperiosa los increpó desde las alturas.

–¡Salgan de aquí!

Naturalmente, no hicieron caso de dicha indicación. Benkei les había informado que era de mala suerte obedecer voces místicas que vengan del cielo (aunque Kyouya no creía en esas supersticiones, no le daba la gana obedecer a nadie). Así pues, se apanicaron por largos diez segundos, hasta que Hyoma consideró dramáticamente apropiado intervenir.

–Déjalos en paz, Hoikuto.

Y así fue que Benkei, Kenta, Kyouya y Madoka conocieron a Hoikuto, el perro que hablaba, y todos fueron felices para siempre.

A la larga.

Se supone.

Por el momento, Hoikuto se limitó a informarles sobre la peregrinación de Ginga, a la cual no podían acompañarlo. Tercamente insistieron en intentarlo, sin siquiera amarrarse una tela vieja como capa de viaje.

–¡La Tierra Sagrada es zona VIP! ¡Ni siquiera los habitantes de esta aldea pueden entrar así nada más!

–Pero Hoikuto, no son malas personas –intercedió Hyoma blandamente.

–Ser buena persona no sirve de mucho.

–¡Pero ya llegamos hasta aquí! –clamó Kenta con determinación.

–Llegar a un lugar determinado no implica que puedas llegar a todas partes.

* * *

Ginga subió penosamente por la Montaña Sagrada. Estuvo a punto de morir varias veces, y es un milagro digno de mención que una persona de su edad, complexión y estado hubiera podido escalar una montaña de esa altura sin ayuda y sin más equipo que un yoyo súperpoderoso y su cosmos.

Pero el relato de dichas experiencias alargaría y añadiría un dramatismo innecesario en esta verdadera historia. Baste decir que Ginga subió hasta la cumbre de la Montaña Sagrada, entró en la cueva donde estaba el pergamino místico, y se dispuso a leerlo.

La letra era de su padre, y el mensaje, en resumidas cuentas, era que no se diera por vencido porque "¡Esfuerzo, amistad, victoria!". La falta de oxígeno hizo que Ginga alucinara que estaba teniendo una conversación real con su padre, y le impidió montar en santa y comprensible cólera por el hecho de que su padre y su perro parlante hubieran conspirado para enviarlo a una muerte casi segura, a cambio de un discurso motivacional barato que, para el caso, podrían haber escondido en la comodidad de su casa, o algún otro sitio igualmente conveniente.

Así pues, con posible daño cerebral y muscular, Ginga inició el descenso, rebosante de dicha.

* * *

> _Mi querido Enata,_
> 
> _Tarde o temprano, tu banda de alegres yoluchadores se separará. Y si se reúnen, volverán a separarse después. Tal es la naturaleza de los endebles lazos humanos. Si el solitario del grupo se convierte en el separatista del grupo, ya volverá. Si todos toman caminos separados, ya volverán. Pero bajo ningún motivo puedes dejar que el de las ideas shonenjumpescas ("¡Esfuerzo, amistad, victoria!") sea el desertor. Si lo intenta, persíguelo (o ayuda a sus compañeros a perseguirlo) hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso._
> 
> _(A menos que quiera iniciar una "maravillosa" vida bajo del mar. Es un lugar terrible y los delfines se los comerán a todos, si tienen suerte)._

* * *

Hoikuto estaba a mitad de otra perentoria negativa cuando vio que estaban frente a la puerta que conducía al camino que llevaba a la Montaña Sagrada. Benkei pasó por una especie de _déjà-senti,_ pero no le dio la importancia debida. Hoikuto le dio más importancia de la necesaria al extraño giro de los acontecimientos, y determinó que, seguramente, eso indicaba que eran aptos para intentar abrir la puerta.

Naturalmente, debían intentar abrirla con sus yoblades. Era lo que indicaba la tradición. Pero Kyouya no creía en supercherías, así que le pidió a Benkei que embistiera la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Hyoma estaba ligeramente atónito por el sacrilegio. Hoikuto lo atribuyó a un símil con el corte del nudo gorgiano, y observó a los extraños amigos de Ginga entrar al lugar sagrado.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar al iluminado Ginga, que había decidido deslizarse montaña abajo.

Y todos fueron felices para siempre.

Mucho después de ese día.


	15. Celos, cochinos celos (El Green Hades)

Regresaron todos juntos a la aldea Koma, que seguía tan solitaria como antes, y se encontraron con que Enata había tenido tiempo de sobra para preparar una cena semigourmet abundante y generosa para ellos. No se preguntaron, sin embargo, de dónde había obtenido los insumos necesarios para tal proeza: no era como si el orégano se diera por esas tierras, y conseguir vainilla real era mas difícil cada día. Pero lo importante era que estaban decididamente hambrientos, y habrían comido hasta hongos venenosos de ser necesario.

Mientras sus amigos comían alegremente, Ginga reposaba sus cansados huesos y Hoikuto lo estudiaba discretamente. No parecía que Ginga se hubiera lesionado permanentemente, y había recuperado el buen humor y la tranquilidad. Al final, la charada del pergamino que había ideado Ryo funcionó. ¿Quién diría?

–Gracias por guiar a mis amigos hasta la aldea –le dijo Ginga a Hyoma en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

–Oh, no fue nada, _**mi**_ mejor de los mejores amigos. Mío –remató, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ginga–. ¿Vamos mañana a dar una vuelta al bosque?

–Claro –asintió Ginga–. Será divertido darles un recorrido a mis amigos.

 _Dios te conserve la inocencia_ , pensó Enata involuntariamente, compadeciéndose de Ginga. La cosa se veía peligrosa. La atmósfera inmediatamente alrededor de Hyoma comenzaba a recargarse de iones celotípicos. No había necesitado que nadie le explicara que en esos asuntos era mejor no meterse; pero definitivamente le agradaría que alguien más salvara a Ginga de su infinita ceguera para estas situaciones.

Porque él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

La tormenta de celos de Hyoma se fue alimentando a lo largo de la mañana siguiente, mientras él y Ginga guiaban a Benkei, Kenta, Kyouya y Madoka a través de todos los caprichosos sitios naturales de entrenamiento yobladístico que rodeaban a la aldea Koma.

(No, no era que Natura hubiera determinado que el yoblade debía ser una característica de supervivencia. Lo que pasaba era que los komenses, como ustedes acertadamente supondrán, a todo le veían forma de yoblade y no concebían la vida sin usar sus yoblades para cualquier actividad, por absurdo que fuera).

Entonces se desató el pandemonio. Hyoma se lanzó a ahorcar a Kyouya sin motivo aparente... para el ojo no entrenado.

El ojo entrenado vería que la piel de Hyoma tenía un ligero tinte verde.

El incidente había tenido lugar a orillas de una gigantesca superficie cóncava de moldavita, que Hyoma les presentó como el "Green Hades". De acuerdo a la leyenda de la aldea Koma, el impacto de un meteorito la había formado. Aunque, ciertamente, la moldavita sólo se forma mediante impactos de meteorito, Benkei sabía que era imposible que se formara una cuenca tan perfecta. Por tanto, sospechaba de la formación cristalina. Encima, era _moldavita. ¿_ Fuego, aire y cosmos? La condenada cosa estaba elementalmente alineada con las tormentas, y le constaba que las tormentas no se debían mezclar con el yoblade. Su sospechosismo lo distrajo y no pudo proteger a Kyouya del peligro.

El sonido sibilante que emitía el yoblade de Ginga al pasear por el Green Hades distrajo a Hyoma de sus impulsos asesinos. Dejó ir a Kyouya, soltó unas cuantas bravatas, y se dispuso a enfrentar a Ginga.

Ginga enredó intencionalmente su yoblade con el de Hyoma y, con un certero tirón, hizo que Hyoma cayera de cara contra el fondo del Green Hades.

El Green Hades se rompió.

Hyoma recuperó la cordura.

Y todos fueron felices para siempre.

Menos Hyoma, porque le dolía todo y, de todas formas, Ginga no había entendido que no le estaba permitido tener otras amistades.


	16. ¡Llame ya! (Batalla acuática en equipos)

Niños en casa: de veras, de veritas, compren todas las piezas de yoblade que puedan. ¡Son un montón!


	17. Baka Survivor! (¡Comienza la batalla de supervivencia!)

Doji y Ryuuga volaban en uno de los helicópteros de Shining Quasar hacia algún punto indeterminado de un desierto indeterminado. Para una actividad indeterminada, hasta donde Ryuuga tenía entendido. No le había prestado mucha atención a Doji (nunca le prestaba atención, su sonsonete lo aburría rápidamente), pero tenía la vaga noción de que iban a reunirse con alguien. Conociendo a Doji, sería a) alguien de un vivero que vendiera cactus, o b) un yoluchador, posiblemente errante.

Por fin aterrizaron, y Doji no se sintió muy herido porque Ryuuga ignorara su amabilidad, al ofrecerle apoyo para descender del helicóptero. Se limitó a señalarle la silueta que se recortaba contra el horizonte crepuscular, balbuciendo algo que Ryuuga no escuchó bien por el ruido de las hélices. Pero la silueta adoptó la posición de lanzamiento de yoblade, así que Ryuuga asumió, acertadamente, que Doji lo había traído a mitad de la nada para presentarle un yoluchador prometedor. Suspiró internamente. El encuentro podría haber sido en algún lugar menos hostil e incróspido. En fin...

Viéndolo bien, ¿no era un niño demasiado pequeño para soportar las inclemencias de la naturaleza? ¿No había dicho Doji algo así de que había infiltrado las computadoras de Shining Quasar? ¿No era todo demasiado extraño?

Lejos de ahí, en la civilización, o en algo que pasa por serlo, Madoka le explicaba a Ginga, Kenta, Benkei sobre la batalla de supervivencia que organizaba la NQNTNMQHA cada año, sin falla, y de la que ninguno había oído hablar en la vida.

–Y al que gana la NQNTNMQHA le concede un deseo –finalizó Madoka. Benkei sintió una misteriosa aprehensión. "NQNTNMQHA" y "deseo" en la misma frase siempre indicaba que algo saldría mal. Pero Benkei no podía explicarle eso a sus contertulianos. No sin abordar años de historias olvidadas. Probablemente tendría que remontarse al siglo XV para poder explicar todo.

No valía la pena. Al final, todos decidieron participar. Incluida Madoka, que se inscribió como voluntaria en el cuerpo técnico de asistencia yobladística.

El evento tuvo la mala planeación característica de todas sus anteriores ediciones. Los yoluchadores se congregaron en la pista del aeropuerto de la ciudad. Eran alrededor de tres mil. No tenían idea de dónde, cómo, o qué necesitaban. De milagro llevaban sus yoblades. Lo cual no era tan raro en unos yoluchadores.

De repente escucharon una voz desde las alturas que les indicó qué aviones debían abordar. En la confusión del revoltijo del genterío de gente, Madoka terminó subiendo a uno de los aviones destinados a transportar a los participantes. Naturalmente, al no haber organizadores presentes para verdaderamente guiar a la bola de mozalbetes por el buen camino, el error permeó hasta niveles y límites insospechados, valga decir, Madoka empezó a ser considerada una participante más, y nadie notó su ausencia entre el grupo de voluntarios.

Tras un par de horas de vuelo, y sin más indicación que un críptico "colóquense las mochilas que encontrarán debajo de sus asientos", el piso del avión se abrió y cayeron.

Ahora bien, eso no tendría gran importancia si estuvieran debidamente adiestrados y preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Pero no era así. Al menos dos mil yoluchadores fueron eliminados de la competencia (y de la vida) por nimiedades como quedar inconscientes por la descompresión súbita o no descifrar atinadamente el funcionamiento de los paracaídas que no sabían que tenían. Muchos acuatizaron en vez de aterrizar en la isla donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla de supervivencia.

Pero no es importante, porque los personajes que conocemos y amamos aterrizaron todos sanos y salvos por obra de la divina providencia. Su mentalidad de yoluchadores, claro, los llevó a decidir tomar rumbos separados, para encontrarse al final de la batalla.

(Mientras bajaban, Ginga se enteró de que Hyoma también había asistido a la competencia, lo cual era raro. Aparentemente, la noticia del torneo había llegado hasta la remota, oculta, olvidada e inaccesible aldea Koma. Y, aparentemente, de todos los niños suicidables de la aldea, sólo Hyoma se había aventurado a asistir.)

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que comenzara el merequetengue de la descuajaringación. Como en realidad no había reglas, ni arreglo alguno para que los yoluchadores recibieran abrigo, refugio y sustento, comenzaron a darse batallas múltiples a diestra y siniestra, lo que redujo rápidamente el número de participantes. Pero esta misteriosa reducción no se debía a los yoluchadores que conocemos y amamos.

Hyoma había decidido dejar que los demás eliminaran a los competidores de bajo nivel, así que se había escondido por el momento. Pronto se encontró con que Hikaru y Kyouya entraron a su campo visual. Por circunstancias del destino, los dos ignoraban que una terrible maldición pesaba sobre ella, así que supusieron erróneamente que el enfrentamiento valdría la pena.

Ginga, por su parte, eliminaba una cantidad modesta de contendientes. Lo cual era bastante predecible y aburrido.

Benkei y el trío rellenístico de amigos de Kenta estaban atrapados en unas redes. No habían alistado sus yoblades todavía para enfrentarse a nadie, lo que viene a significar que no estaban atados a sus dedos y, dado que sus bolsillos eran muy poco seguros, pronto fueron a dar al suelo, de donde Tetsuya los recogió.

–¡Watarigane! ¡Devuelve eso!

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el aludido inocentemente, jugueteando con los yoblades recogidos.

–¡Nuestros yoblades!

–Ah, claro, claro.

Tetsuya se acercó al borde del risco y, algo melodramáticamente, ofreció los yoblades al mar como ofrenda sacrificial. Naturalmente, los capturados protestaron enérgicamente.

–Ustedes no entienden –comenzó Tetsuya con un bufido–. Que el mar te ame trae muchas complicaciones y gastos aparejados. Si no puedo encontrar alguna manera de hacer las paces... Hey, podrían trabajar para mí.

–¿Trabajar?

–Sí, ¿recuerdan mi comisión con la refaccionaria? Si destruimos suficientes yoblades...

Los capturados protestaron enérgicamente por tan espantosa idea. Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y arrojó los yoblades al mar.

El mar le devolvió los yoblades con malos modos. Obviamente, no iba a perdonar al dulce Watarigane tan fácilmente. Fue en ese instante que llegó Kenta, y con un certero yobladazo recuperó los yoblades de sus camaradas y los liberó de las redes.

Procedieron a montonear a Watarigane. Hasta el mar lo salpicó alevosamente.

–De verdad me asusta –soltó Watarigane por lo bajo. En la trepidante conflagración de los sucesos se desmoronó el suelo bajo él. No era el mejor momento para caer al mar, pero no podía luchar contra la gravedad.

Para su fortuna, Benkei y Kenta lo sujetaron en el antepenúltimo segundo, mientras los rellenos se rezagaban malintencionadamente.

Ya en tierra, Watarigane comenzó a llorar. De entre sus sollozos entendieron "bondad", "no aguanto", "espacio", "corazones puros", "my, my / someone fetch a priest" y... y entonces empezó a hablar claramente.

–Ustedes... de verdad me salvaron.

–¡¿Qué todavía no entiendes que los yoluchadores siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros?! –bramó Kenta, olvidando que, no mucho tiempo atrás, le había parecido inconcebible que Benkei salvara la vida de Ginga, como si ser un Smiley Chaser le quitara lo yoluchador o la mínima decencia.

–¡Ah, un carrito de volovanes! –soltó Watarigane de repente, señalando a su derecha. Sus interlocutores voltearon en esa dirección. Tetsuya aprovechó para alejarse del borde del risco–. ¡Mar! ¡Te ofrendo estos humanos de corazón puro! –clamó, muy teatralmente, antes de dar de pisotones en en suelo, esperando resquebrajar el suelo bajo sus pretendidos sacrificios.

Considerando que Tetsuya es flaco como un palillo de dientes anoréxico, no debería haberlo logrado. Pero su sacrificio fue aceptado, así que el risco se desmoronó.

Todos cayeron al agua, incluido Watarigane. Después de una transición confusa, Benkei y Kenta se encontraron sobre unas rocas geológicamente improbables, cerca de la costa; y a juzgar por los berridos de Kenta, se había fracturado todos los huesos del brazo izquierdo, las costillas, y la cadera.

¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas sobrevivir a la batalla de supervivencia? ¡Sintonícenos la próxima semana* para averiguarlo!

(*La "próxima semana" puede ser cualquier momento entre la fecha de publicación y el 26 de agosto de 2017).


	18. You'd better not mess with Major Tom (Los guerreros de la isla desierta / El temible Libra / Camino a Battle Bladers)

Pronto sólo quedaron 100 yoluchadores en la isla, lo que significaba que pronto habría un ganador. Y si había un ganador, Madoka creía, lo más probable sería que fuera Ginga. Y si Ginga ganaba...

Pediría un deseo estúpido. Si tan sólo a ella se le ocurriera algo... podría sugerírselo y darle lata hasta que accediera a pedir lo que ella quisiera. Pero no, no se le ocurría nada, así que sólo corroboró que el deseo de Ginga era estúpido y procedió a regodearse en la tranquilidad que brinda el conocimiento del futuro.

Quizá, si hubiera sabido que, en algún sitio de la isla, Kenta necesitaba atención médica para su muñeca desgarrada, habría pensado que solicitar la cancelación de las batallas de supervivencia sería un buen deseo. Si hubiera sabido tal cosa, y si considerara que cientos de yoblades estaban desgastándose y (horror de horrores) rompiéndose por toda la isla. Pero no era así.

Fue entonces que se toparon con el trío fácil de olvidar.

—¡Hola, Ginga!

—Ah, hola, chicos.

—¡PREPÁRATE PARA SER ANIQUILADO! —clamó de repente el más bajo de los tres, enarbolando una hacheta. La había encontrado en un cofre que, supuestamente, contenía herramientas para los yoluchadores. Y sí, bueno, técnicamente era una herramienta, y sí podía usarse en el contexto de una yobatalla; sólo que no de la forma en que él pretendía usarla: abrir la bóveda craneana de Ginga y extraer su talento yobladístico por algún procedimiento neurofisioalquímico aún no inventado.

Ginga alcanzó a parpadear dos veces antes de que Madoka lo tomara de la mano y, sabiamente, echara a correr. Alcanzaron a avanzar poco más de 200 metros antes de que Ginga se detuviera y decidiera enfrentar la situación como cualquier yoluchador errante haría. Pero claro, tuvo especial cuidado de mencionarle a su atacante que se suponía que usara la hacheta para cortar la cuerda o partir el yoblade a la mitad, no al yoluchador.

Predeciblemente, Ginga derrotó a los tres irrelevantes fácilmente, y ellos perdieron toda esperanza de que su irrelevante deseo se cumpliera.

(Lo cual es triste, porque tenían el mejor deseo de todos los que habían ido a la isla: que el mundo se hubiera acabado hace 60 años).

Ajenos a estas situaciones, Kyouya y Hikaru seguían con su duelo absurdo e intrascendente. Hyoma comenzaba a aburrirse de verlos, pero si bajaba de su arbóreo escondite sabrían que había estado espiándolos y, tal vez, tuviera que entrar a otro duelo absurdo con ellos, lo que no le daba la más mínima gana. Además, ¿qué, se suponía que _hablara_ con Kyouya? Qué indignante. ¡Nunca jamás en la vida! Y Hikaru irradiaba vibras acusadoras de su maldición, lo que la volvía un desperdicio de presupuesto.

Más temprano que tarde, Hyoma dejó de entretenerse en despreciarlos mentalmente: tenía que ir al baño. Tratando de conservar la cabeza fría y los pantalones secos, observó atentamente sus alrededores, dispuesto a aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para escapar.

No sin mucho esfuerzo, Benkei había conseguido llevar a Kenta de regreso a la isla. A pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo por su parte, Kenta seguía gritando y jadeando como si se le hubiera reventado el apéndice o tuviera un calambre generalizado en todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluido el cardiaco.

—B-Benkei... —exhaló—. T-tienes q...

—¡No, no hables! ¡Guarda tus fuerzas! ¡Encontraremos ayuda pronto! —lo interrumpió Benkei, olvidando por un momento que, cuando se interrumpe a un moribundo, de todas formas muere, con el agravante de que se lleva consigo a la tumba información primordial.

—E-escuch-cha...

Benkei no atendió a lo que le decía Kenta, ocupado en otear el horizonte para encontrar alguna señalización que le indicara la presencia de paramédicos o chamanes en la isla.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré —le dijo un desconocido a Kenta, aunque tampoco había hecho mucho caso de su última voluntad. Ni de sus gritos renovados y las lágrimas de genuino dolor que le arrancaba al sostener su mano malherida—. ¡Lo juro por mi honor de yoluchador errante prodigio!

A Kenta se le acabó el aire de tanto gritar, así que dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Casi como si de verdad hubiera muerto. Pero no, no moriría ese día, al menos no sin saber quién era el rubio desconsiderado que le apretaba la muñeca justo donde más le dolía.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres? —lo increpó Benkei, súbitamente notando la presencia del desconocido.

—Me llamo Yuu. Los vi a lo lejos y pensé que necesitaban ayuda. ¿Quieren que los guíe al puesto de primeros auxilios?

Extendiendo sus más cumplidas gracias, Benkei volvió a cargar a Kenta y siguió a Yuu hacia la tienda prometida. Una vez los dejó allí, Yuu partió, y se las arregló para eliminar de la competencia a prácticamente todos los demás: sólo quedaban Ginga, Kyouya, Hyoma, Hikaru, Benkei, Kenta y Yuu mismo.

— · — · — · — · —

Sorprendidos por la súbita eliminación del resto de la competencia, Hikaru y Kyouya cancelaron su enfrentamiento (francamente, era tan aburrido que ellos mismos habían olvidado que estaban compitiendo) y tomaron rumbos distintos. Hyoma por fin pudo ir a buscar un baño.

Kenta y Benkei habían encontrado a Yuu nuevamente, y se habían enterado de que él había sido el responsable de la eliminación masiva. Hikaru se encontró con los tres, y, ¡naturalmente! se hicieron de palabras e intercambiaron bravatas alegremente. En esa tertulia tan pintoresca estaban cuando llegaron los demás competidores restantes. Dado que todos querían enfrentar a todos (excepto Madoka), decidieron sabiamente que lo mejor sería tener una batalla multitudinaria.

Al final, ganó Yuu. Y así fue que lo declararon vencedor del torneo, cuando los organizadores notaron que Madoka, en realidad, no se había inscrito como concursante, así que no tenía caso considerarla como tal. Los organizadores, que de repente se habían vuelto competentes, reunieron a los vencidos en la playa para la ceremonia de premiación. La mayoría de ellos estaban satisfechos de la experiencia (Watarigani no se veía por ningún lado). Llegó el momento esperado:

—¡Deseo que el mundo se hubiera acabado hace 60 años! —soltó Yuu muy sonriente. A Benkei le dio un tic. Los demás nomás se le quedaron viendo al pequeño rubio, confundidos en diversos grados y por variadas razones (el trío fácil de olvidar comenzaba a indignarse, con justa razón)—. Nah, sólo bromeo. Lo que verdaderamente deseo es... —buscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo un papel, que desdobló. Aparentemente estaba al revés, así que lo giró. Se aclaró la garganta y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos para empezar a leer—. Deseo que la NQNTNMQHA patrocine un torneo individual de yoblade a nivel nacional, que será organizado por Shining Quasar. Sólo podrán inscribirse aquellos yoluchadores que tengan 50,000 puntos acumulados al inicio del torneo, que será dentro de tres meses. Ryuuga será el único yoluchador del país con pase directo a la recta final —levantó la mirada, e ignoró las expresiones atónitas de su auditorio para agregar—: Ryuuga es genial, así que deberían hacerse a la idea de que de todas formas perderán —volvió su atención al papel y buscó el punto donde había dejado la lectura—. Ah... sí, la recta final, en la que los 16 mejores se enfrentarán para decidir quién es el mejor yoluchador del país. Que, insisto, es Ryuuga.

Para los que no conocían a Ryuuga, la evidente admiración que le profesaba Yuu era testimonio suficiente de su fuerza. Después de todo, Yuu había casi volado la octava parte de la isla con sus ataques, y estaba afirmando tácitamente que él tampoco podría derrotar a Ryuuga.

Los que conocían a Ryuuga y Shining Quasar estaban al borde de un ataque. ¿El dulce Yuu, con sus poderes de destrucción masiva, era _fan_ de Ryuuga? ¿Trabajaba para Shining Quasar? ¿Y todo se revelaba así, tan sosamente? Kyouya resopló, agradeciendo mentalmente que Doji y Ryuuga no se habían apersonado en el lugar, llegando en helicóptero, sólo para irritar más a Ginga. Habría sido insoportablemente melodramático. No, presumiblemente, Doji había redactado la nota que tenía Yuu, y dejaría que entre él y el DJ (en representación de la NQNTNMQHA) se hicieran bolas solos.

Nah, Doji estaba cantando "Ashes to Ashes" en un karaoke. Ryuuga estaba ocupado en practicar poses malvadas y miradas amenazantes frente al espejo.

Y los dos estaban en un helicóptero, camino a recoger a Yuu de la isla y aclarar con la NQNTNMQHA cualquier duda que pudiera surgir.

— · — · — · — · —

—Es una trampa —advirtió Madoka poco ceremoniosamente, una vez hubieron regresado a casa sanos y salvos.

—¡Pero es la única forma de enfrentarme a Ryuuga!

—Y tienes que derrotarlo para salvar al universo, ya sabemos —salmodió Kyouya con sarcasmo.

Hubo una breve pausa. Kenta apretó los puños.

—Pero no importa, ¿cierto? —soltó, viendo a Ginga.

—Nop, no importa —corroboró Ginga.

—Por supuesto que no importa —resopló Kyouya.

—¡Así se habla, chicos! —bramó Benkei.

—... ¿O sea que de todas formas entrarán al torneo? —tradujo Madoka.

—¡Sí! —respondieron con entusiasmo.

Enata suspiró y siguió revisando sus enseres de viaje mochilero. Ignoraba qué llevaría Ginga en su equipaje, pero podía estar seguro de que no sería nada que le fuera útil para sobrevivir a la intemperie y/o fuera de la civilización.

Al día siguiente partirían todos, tomando rumbos diferentes para no coincidir en los múltiples eventos que la NQNTNMQHA había preparado para repartir puntos.

— · — · — · — · —

Doji sonrió complacido mientras servía otra copa de su jugo de frutas ridículamente caro.

—Entonces, ¿aceptaron? —quiso saber Yuu, balanceando las piernas por el borde del sillón.

—Por supuesto que aceptaron. El director de la NQNTNMQHA no estaba muy complacido, pero el presidente estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea —hizo una pausa y caviló en voz baja—. Es como si le tuviera alguna especie de rencor y se estuviera desquitando.

—¿Ah?

—Nada importante.

—Entonces, supongo que no queda nada más por hacer, que esperar a que comience el torneo —canturreó Yuu alegremente.

—¿Seguro? —Doji enarcó la ceja—. ¿No se te olvida algo?

—¿Mmmh? ¿Como qué?

—Tú también tienes que reunir 50,000 puntos.

—Ah, cierto. ¡No importa, será pan comido!


	19. Rebel rebel (El hermoso Eagle)

El Director de la NQNTNMQHA meditaba mientras mantenía la mirada fija en un espacio vacío de su escritorio. Meditaba, sí, pero en el sentido de tener la mente en blanco. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo al regresar a la realidad, no se esperaba de él que pensara. Toda la planeación estaba a cargo de Shining Quasar, él sólo tenía que firmar cheques. Y revisar ligeramente los planes (aunque sin mucho derecho a modificarlos). Y preparar clones del DJ nacional para que todos los eventos pudieran estar debidamente arbitrados y presentados. Y tratar de no pensar en los terribles planes que había fraguado el presidente de la NQNTNMQHA, con ayuda de sus allegados, para frustrar los planes de Shining Quasar (los planes incluían espías tan obvios y llamativos que resultarían ineficientes). Y tampoco quería pensar en las endebles matemáticas que habían aplicado los de Shining Quasar para garantizar que la NQNTNMQHA quedara en la bancarrota después de organizar tantos eventos.

(Afortunadamente, los de Shining Quasar había dicho que correrían con los gastos de la recta final. Sospechosamente, también se negaban a aceptar cualquier intromisión de la NQNTNMQHA en el desarrollo de la misma, fuera del arbitraje y conducción del DJ).

Así pues, el Director se veía en la aburrida situación de no tener que hacer nada en mucho tiempo. Más que nunca, ansiaba que le llegara la hora de retirarse. Pero no, la mesa directiva no lo permitiría, no hasta que hubiera un reemplazo apropiado. Y no lo había.

— · — · — · — · —

Los días que siguieron a la partida de sus amigos fueron sumamente apacibles para Madoka. No tenía que hacer pasteles, lo que significaba que no tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar cajas de harina pre-preparada. Comía sola, así que podía pedir una pizza y le duraba media semana. Podía encargarse de reparar yoblades y vender partes a gente que pagaba por ello. No había drama, ni tenía que cuidar ningún enfermo.

Si esta situación duraba mucho más, se moriría de aburrimiento.

Ajenos a este dilema, Hikaru, Benkei, Kenta, Kyouya, Ginga y Hyoma vagaban por el país para conseguir puntos. Afortunadamente, ya tenían bastantes puntos al iniciar, así que era matemáticamente probable que lograran entrar al torneo. Desde un punto de vista narrativo, claro, es imposible que no consigan los 50,000 puntos. Tal escenario implicaría que cambiaran los protagonistas en el clímax de la historia, o que el clímax cambiara súbitamente y el torneo resultara irrelevante.

Algo así jamás pasaría en la guardia de Enata. Vigilaba a Ginga como suegra recién estrenada, cuidando que no se extraviara ni olvidara sus objetivos, ni se enfermara por hacer arreglos precarios para dormir. Ginga comenzaba a resignarse a su suerte, y en cierta forma lo relajaba el no tener que preocuparse por sobrevivir. Por otro lado, si le hubieran dado a elegir, habría preferido que Madoka lo acompañara, ya que al menos ella podía reparar a Pegasus si era necesario. Pero no, no tenía tanta suerte.

Si tuviera suerte, no se vería rodeado por cazadores de puntos justo al llegar a una zona despoblada.

—Tú eres Ginga, ¿no es así? —lo interpeló uno de ellos.

—Sí —aceptó Ginga inmediatamente, como era su costumbre—. Y antes de que empiecen: si quieren puntos deberían entrar a torneos, en vez de intentar robarlos.

—¿Para qué, si los torneos dan una cantidad miserable de puntos? —retrucó otro de sus atacantes.

—Pero al menos en los torneos ganarían _algo._

Sin más dilación, los yoblades salieron volando como confetti dinamitado. Pero no fue Ginga el que derrotó a la bola de montoneros.

Escucharon el llamado de un águila desde el cielo. Se volvieron hacia arriba. En ese momento de distracción, un desconocido intervino y detuvo los yoblades de los montoneros con movimientos certeros y precisos.

Una vez derrotados, los montoneros tuvieron que salir huyendo, porque el águila se lanzo en picada hacia ellos, y prontamente alistó las garras para hacerles alguna fechoría.

—Pude haberlos derrotado solo —informó Ginga sin pedantería alguna.

—Yo sólo quería los puntos —señaló el recién llegado.

—Ah, si es por eso... ¡pero eran mis puntos! —reaccionó Ginga.

—Igual, sólo fueron 500 puntos, Ginga.

—Aun así... —Ginga hizo un puchero y llegó a la conclusión de que más valía no seguir haciendo berrinche. Fue entonces que recapacitó que el desconocido sí lo conocía a él, lo cual no es que le sorprendiera mucho. Pareciera que desde que salió de su aldea sólo hubiera tenido que presentarse con Kenta: el resto del universo ya lo conocía—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Tsubasa —indicó... Tsubasa... muy lentamente y poniendo un énfasis extraño en el "tsub".

Enata, que se había contenido magistralmente todo el tiempo a petición de Ginga, no pudo evitar hacer un ruido raro con la garganta. Ginga volvió su atención hacia él, y con una seña le indicó que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—¡ESTE SUJETO ES SOSPECHOSO!

—¿Eh...?

Era la primera vez que Enata _le_ gritaba, lo cual le pareció sumamente raro. Tsubasa soltó un bufido.

—Y tú eres molesto.

—¡SEÑOR GINGA! ¡JAMÁS DEBE CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN QUE TENGA UN SOLO NOMBRE, PAREZCA SER AMABLE Y TENGA CABELLO ANORMALMENTE CLARO!

—¿Anormal...? —repitió Tsubasa, decididamente molesto.

—¡Y SI ENCIMA EL NOMBRE ES "TSUBASA", PODRÍA ESTAR ENVUELTO EN UNA TRAMA HIPERDIMENSIONAL COMPLICADA TEJIDA POR UN MAGO VOLUBLE!

Ginga y Tsubasa se le quedaron viendo raro, y Enata decidió callarse antes de seguir desvariando. Sacó una de sus notas del bolsillo para abanicarse y controlarse, pero la guardó al leer lo que estaba escrito en ella.

> _Mi querido Enata,_
> 
> _No es paranoia si estás seguro._

(Enata a veces dudaba sobre el supuesto estado de ebriedad bajo el cual se habían escrito las susodichas notas. Pero entonces recordaba que había encontrado una que, a todas luces, no era más que una transcripción de "Vocalise").

—Este tipo está algo demente —le dijo Tsubasa a Ginga por lo bajo.

—Sí, pero tiene sus puntos buenos. Y de todos modos no puedo deshacerme de él.

—Pues bueno... supongo que te diriges al torneo de Chamula el Alto, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

—Yo también voy para allá. Viajemos juntos.

Enata soltó un chillido extraño de desesperación, pero logró disimularlo entonando inmediatamente el clímax de Vocalise y prosiguiendo su camino como si fuera a pasar por alto toda la situación.

— · — · — · — · —

Tras caminar por unas horas, se detuvieron a conseguir comida. Tsubasa estaba acostumbrado a ver por sí mismo, así que se dispuso a pescar algo en el río cuyo curso habían seguido para guiarse hacia Chamula el Alto. Ginga no quería parecer mimado, así que intentó imitar a Tsubasa. Fracasó. Pero Tsubasa no le recriminó su inutilidad, y se dispuso a enseñarle a pescar a mano limpia.

—¿Cómo puedes ver bien a los peces? —se quejó Ginga, tras un intento particularmente desastroso.

—Debes ver más allá de lo evidente —respondió Tsubasa. Ginga bufó—. Ayuda mucho aprender a sentir las vibraciones del medio en que te encuent- ¡auch!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... sólo... me dio toques el agua.

 _Ups,_ pensó Enata. Debía tener más cuidado con sus paranoias cuando pescaba eléctricamente.

—¿No que ves más allá de lo evidente? —bromeó Ginga.

—Eso no significa que vea lo intangible. El punto es, eh, sigue tus instintos, y eso.

Ginga asintió y meditó profundamente las enseñanzas de Tsubasa por 3 segundos. No volvería a pensar en ellas hasta dos días después, cuando enfrentó a Tsubasa en la final del torneo de Chamula el Alto.

—Agh, mis ataques no dan en el blanco...

—Confías demasiado en tus ojos.

—¡Gah!

—... ¿de veras ya olvidaste lo de la pesca y eso?

—¡Fallé otra vez!

—... ¡Y encima no me escuchas!

—¡ATACA, PEGASUS!

—¡SI DEJARAS DE GRITAR, PODRÍAS, NO SÉ, ESCUCHAR MI YOBLADE O ALGO ASÍ!

—¡PEEEEGAAAASUUUUUUUUUS!

Tsubasa, exasperado, alzó los brazos al cielo. Y perdió.

Tomaron caminos separados al finalizar el torneo y, mientras caminaba hacia su próximo destino, Ginga se preguntaba porqué Tsubasa había estado tan interesado en ayudarlo. Paradójicamente, Tsubasa se preguntaba lo mismo.


	20. Rellenos. Rellenos por todas partes. (El francotirador Capri / Tsubasa vuela a la oscuridad / Intrusos en el desafío)

Sucedió que, tras varios días de enfrentamientos demasiado fáciles, Kyouya se encontró en una ciudad que había sido modernista 40 años antes, pero en la actualidad casi era una ciudad fantasma. Los mayores de edad se ocupaban en aburridas, silenciosas y asépticas labores desde la salida hasta la puesta del sol. Los niños se entretenían en jugar yoblade por los callejones o ver en lontananza. Y vaya que había montones de callejones y semicallejones en esas barriadas tan pulcramente abandonadas, donde cada familia vivía en un edificio de por lo menos 6 pisos de alto, todos con preocupantes señales de descuido o construcción barata. Ningún vehículo habría podido circular en ese laberíntico trazado, ni aunque su conductor fuera guiado por alguien desde una torre abandonada, que parecía alfil de ajedrez, que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad.

(Kyouya recordó con una fugaz sonrisa las extrañas fábulas de Benkei sobre la paranoia anti-relámpagos que se contagió por todas las grandes ciudades del país tiempo atrás).

Llegó al final de un callejón que no estaba del todo cerrado. Sólo era una media barda, pero aún así... le dio pereza intentar saltarla. Dio media vuelta para buscar otra ruta. Tres tipos locales le bloqueaban el paso.

—Es Kyouya, ¿no?

—Pues sí, se parece bastante.

Y soltaron chillidos de emoción, como doceañeras en celo. Kyouya pasó por un ladito, ignorando sus desafíos y demás bravatas. No estaba de ánimos para conseguir puntos fáciles.

—Bueno, bueno, es cierto que somos poca cosa, pero estoy seguro que el capitán Capri te daría una paliza.

—¿Capitán Capri? —repitió Kyouya, deteniéndose.

—Uyy, sí —uno de ellos palmoteó alegremente y se aclaró la garganta—. Cuenta la leyenda que hay un yoluchador que puede derrotar a quien sea de un sólo golpe, que ataca desde las alturas sin ser visto, como un fantasma.

—Fantasma —resopló Kyouya quien, como recordarán, detesta toda superstición (¿quizá es por eso que se topa con tantas supersticiones en su camino?). Siguió su camino sin prestar atención al resto de los mitos urbanos que siguieron barbotando los tres desconocidos.

Pasó el resto del día recorriendo la ciudad. Sólo quería salir de ella de una vez: era tétricamente aburrida. Para su desgracia, vio un cartel que anunciaba un torneo de yoblade al día siguiente, así que decidió quedarse para obtener los puntos.

Sus instintos lo salvaron de recibir un certero yobladazo en las sienes. Dio un salto hacia atrás y observó el yoblade saltarín surgir de entre la nube de polvo que había levantado al hacer un tremendo agujero en la banqueta. Soltó otro resoplido y siguió caminando, con la suficiente lentitud para que el yoblade saltarín pudiera ir tras él; pero lo abandonó sin que se diera cuenta. Encontró alojamiento y se retiró a descansar al atardecer.

Analizaba el techo con sumo interés cuando el recondenado yoblade rebotón entró por la ventana. Aburrido, garrapateó una nota de desafío, la ató a un cenicero, y la arrojó con decisión por donde había entrado el yoblade. El cenicero quedó atorado en el afro del capitán Capri, aunque Kyouya no tenía forma de saberlo. Además, su objetivo había sido noquearlo, para ver si ya dejaba de lanzarle su yoblade tan groseramente.

Funcionó, y Kyouya por fin pudo dormir en paz (aunque tuvo un sueño extraño, en el que fue a fastidiarle la existencia a los animales del zoológico y Leo entraba en combustión espontánea y a él le daba un ataque de risas psicópatas), mientras el capitán Capri se debatía entre salir de su estatus fantasmal o no.

Al día siguiente, los participantes del torneo, por alguna extraña comunicación telepática entre yoluchadores, sabían que el capitán Capri se les iba a aparecer. Y eso los aterraba. Kyouya espió discretamente hacia arriba, preocupado por la posibilidad de que insistiera en intentar descalabrarlo a traición. Pero eso no pasó.

No, la aparición de Capri fue bastante menos agresiva. Y, para alguien con tal cantidad de leyendas sobre su persona, francamente desconcertante. No escondió ninguno de sus extraños rituales para apuntar su yoblade correctamente, incluida la danza de adoración hacia El Gran Francotirador, una deidad inventada por su familia (según él, la primera de las torres gigantes no era otra cosa sino un proyectil lanzado por él, y el resto de las torres del mundo eran altares a su precisión y justicia). El rebotar caótico de su yoblade noqueó por accidente a su primer contrincante.

El resto del torneo fue irrelevante. Previsiblemente, Kyouya y Capri se enfrentaron en las finales. Hablaba bastante mal de los anteriores rivales de Kyouya el que Capri le hubiera parecido un oponente digno, pero no se daría cuenta de eso hasta muchos años después, cuando sus días de yoluchador errante ya no eran más que un recuerdo. Además, probablemente el que le hubiera dado una paleta al ser derrotado lo había predispuesto a su favor.

Lejos de ahí, Yuu conseguía puntos, Ginga vagaba hacia su próximo torneo, Doji veía vídeos de gatos en internet, Madoka hacía reparaciones distraídamente, Feregrak espiaba a Sodbreid con sospechosismo, los pingüinos nacidos ese año aprendían a pescar por su cuenta, y Tsubasa iniciaba un complicado plan para infiltrarse en Shining Quasar.

El plan era simple en principio, pero complicado en ejecución. Implicaba lograr que Shining Quasar supiera que sabía quiénes eran y que quería unirse a ellos y que era una buena opción de reclutamiento. Ser espía de la NQNTNMQHA le había permitido conservar su águila mascota, a pesar de los convenios CITES, y era bastante lucrativo. Necesitaba el dinero para pagar el veterinario de su águila, que en honor a la verdad, no debería tener como mascota.

Mientras ganaba torneo tras torneo, esperando establecer contacto con algún miembro de Shining Quasar, recordó algunas lecciones al azar de su breve entrenamiento como espía. Particularmente, la parte de "si es obvio que eres un espía, pero no para quién trabajas, seguro te aceptan para saber más". Aunque ése fuera el trasfondo, le daba mala espina el que su "instructor" hubiera sido tan claramente cínico al respecto, como si fuera un espía que estaba acostumbrado a ser descubierto. ¿Era sensato arriesgar su vida por una organización tan negligente con su personal?

(—Estarás bien —le había dicho el presidente de la NQNTNMQHA con una beatífica sonrisa, mientras el director fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera pensando todo lo contrario—. No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que la NQNTNMQHA intente enviar a un yoluchador a espiar a una corporación maligna que intente apoderarse del mundo usando yoblades.

—... ¿Y lo dice tan despreocupado? —preguntó Tsubasa con una voz en bemol.

—Solía preocuparme mucho, sí. Pero como dije, estarás bien.

—Cuando te descubran —intervino el director secamente—, te sacaremos rápidamente.

—Y una vez afuera, sólo intentarán vengarse de ti a través del yoblade, porque no saben hacer otra cosa —remató su entonces futuro instructor de espionaje con sorna.)

El DJ estaba algo aburrido, así que canceló los octavos de final y decidió que sería mejor resolver todo en una batalla de todos contra todos. Fue ahí que Tsubasa vio a un miembro de Shining Quasar, con el logotipo de la organización claramente bordado en su chaleco, y con su gafete pendiendo de los tirantes que no usaba para mantener sus pantalones en su cintura. Aprovechó el momento en que el susodicho había mandado a volar al resto de los participantes para atacarlo, llamar su atención, mencionar a Shining Quasar, y derrotarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tuvo suerte de que Doji hubiera decidido justo dejar de perder el tiempo con los vídeos de gatos y empezar a prestar atención a los torneos. En cuanto vio tal demostración de poder, él y Merci comenzaron a ciber stalkearlo a discreción y con sumo entusiasmo. Pero no encontraron mucho. Más bien, nada. Se rindieron tras un par de días de seguir pistas falsas, que los llevaron a tener el perfil completo de un jugador de soccer de casi 100 años atrás.

Fue en esa ominosa noche, de luna llena y cielo parcialmente nublado con tormenta eléctrica sin precipitación, que Tsubasa llegó a las puertas de las oficinas principales de Shining Quasar. Naturalmente, era un edificio ridículamente grande, considerando que sólo tenía algunos gimnasios para entrenamiento de yoblade y algunas habitaciones de dimensiones apenas apropiadas para los niños (habría que considerar, claro, que Doji tenía reservados unos 4 pisos y medio para sus actividades profesionales y de esparcimiento; mientras que Ryuuga tenía uno para vivir sin que nadie lo molestara y L-Drago necesitaba 2 para estirar sus múltiples cuellos). Encima, estaban en proceso de construir más instalaciones de proporciones faraónicas.

Tsubasa entró sin gran problema, ya que no había guardias de seguridad de ningún tipo. Se suponía que ése era trabajo de Merci, así que decidió empezar a hacer la vida de Tsubasa un infierno, pero Doji lo detuvo. Esperaron pacientemente en la espaciosamente vacía oficina de Doji a que Tsubasa llegara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, considerando que Tsubasa no usó el elevador y tuvo que buscar una ruta que siguiera los puntos ciegos de Merci.

Cuando por fin llegó, el desarrollo de los eventos siguió justo el curso que le habían descrito. Doji intentó provocarlo, y Tsubasa, aunque le resultara difícil no estallar en carcajadas, intentó venderse como mercenario. Cuando eso no funcionó, intentó amenazar a Doji sutilmente, recordándole que el 90% de los yoluchadores que tenía en nómina eran francamente inútiles. Doji, a pesar de todo, se resistió a aceptar, alegando que no había espacio disponible en las barracas. Tsubasa enarcó las cejas y acto seguido declaró que podía acampar en la azotea. Doji capituló y aceptó probarlo, en un vano intento de conseguir más información sobre él.

Decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería haciendo que Tsubasa volviera a enfrentar al peón genérico que había derrotado en el torneo, pero esta vez contaría con la ayuda de sus igualmente genéricos hermanos. Lo único que descubrió fue que Tsubasa era lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar peones genéricos reciclables. Yuu, que había descubierto que podía sintonizar el circuito cerrado del edificio en la televisión que tenía en su cuarto, decidió que quería enfrentar a Tsubasa. Doji agradeció la excusa adicional para negarse a contratar a Tsubasa otra vez. De verdad no quería incrementar la nómina.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Tsubasa logró derrotar a Yuu, por lo que Doji tuvo que aceptar contratarlo. Pero claro, agregó en un momento de inspiración súbita, ya que durante la batalla habían destruido el techo, descontaría los costos de reparación de sus salarios. Además, juró para sus adentros, se aseguraría de exprimirles hasta el último aliento con labores que harían que los doce trabajos de Hércules parecieran cosa de niños.

Para empezar, los envió a corroborar el incremento de habilidades yobladísticas de Ginga y sus amigos. Así fue que partieron en su épica gesta de intervenir en torneos a los que no estaban inscritos y ganarlos, para gran frustración del DJ y sus clones.


	21. Dancing with the Rogue Waves (La operación cangrejo de Dark Gasher / Kenta y Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las opiniones vertidas por Tetsuya Watarigani son a título personal y no representan las de la casa productora de esta serie, ni las de la televisora.
> 
> En capítulos anteriores de Yoblade:
> 
> Nuestra alegre banda de yoluchadores se ha separado para conseguir puntos para entrar a un torneo organizado por Shining Quasar, que nada más sirve para alargar insustancialmente la duración de la serie. ¿O acaso los yoluchadores que aparecen en estos torneos tendrán mayor relevancia que los inconsecuentes amigos de Kenta? Enata consiguió pegársele a Ginga con una falsa identidad de mayordomo de culto extraño. Ryuuga mata el tiempo insensiblemente, puesto que su aparición fue demasiado temprana en la serie para su nivel de poder. Doji ha revelado sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a los cactus; Yuu es, por mucho, el personaje más activo de la serie; el mar ama a Watarigani aunque a veces no lo comprende; y Kyouya comió una paleta que le dio un desconocido. ¿Tendrá todo esto alguna importancia? ¡Sólo hay una forma de saberlo!

—Y fue en aquel aciago día en que Taka tomó mi mano con tanta fuerza que tuve que contener un grito. "No duraré mucho más", me dijo con un agónico susurro...

Tetsuya Watarigani narraba su triste y verdadera historia, ahogando en amargo llanto a todos en el estadio.

—¡Por eso, le prometí que ganaría en el yoblade, siempre, para que él jamás se rindiera!

—Tu misión es justa y noble —aceptó su contrincante, enjugándose incesantemente su eterno llanto. Retrajo su yoblade y se echó a llorar a gusto.

—¡Ah! ¿Viste eso, Taka, mi querido cangrejo araña gigante? ¡La victoria es posible!

—... ¿Cangrejo araña gigante? —repitió el DJ, después de esnifar un par de veces—. ¡¿Todo el tiempo has estado hablando de un cangrejo araña gigante?!

—Pues sí —admitió Tetsuya, algo confundido ante la súbita ira que parecían mostrar todos en el estadio.

—¡¿Todo por un estúpido cangrejo?!

—Uuuuy, perdón. Olvidaba que sólo es válida la empatía hacia otros mamíferos, y las tragedias son prerrogativa de los humanos. ¡Qué lástima!

Dio media vuelta con tal energía que su capa ondeó en el aire, enviando una muda bofetada a todos los presentes. La fría indignación de Watarigani, de alguna forma, los había hecho sentirse peor que la triste historia de Taka, el cangrejo araña gigante; de tal suerte que ya ni siquiera podían llorar. Caminó con decisión y sin tomar ningún desvío hacia la playa más cercana, con el ceño levemente fruncido y las quijadas algo tensas, la capa agitándose demasiado levemente para tener un efecto dramático.

—Los odio a todos —dijo, llegando por fin al mar—. ¡Pero sobre todo a Ginga! ¡Ginga, encarnación de todos los protagonistas clichesosos que resuelven todo con el poder del corazón y tonterías similares! ¡Como si ése fuera el músculo más poderoso del débil ser humano! No, ¡es la lengua! Y aún así, su poder no se compara ni de lejos con el poder de los músculos del _Stomatopoda_ más débil. Sin importar su falta de adecuación a este mundo hostil, ¡se vanaglorian! ¡Se _ofenden_ cuando se les sugiere que no son el ombligo del universo! Se levantan en armas por un yo-yo glorificado, ¡y se enojan por haber tenido que fingir empatía hacia un crustáceo! Y Ginga, ¡Ginga! es tan humano como el que más, y encima es un ridículo remedo de protagonista _shounen!_ Lo desprecio profundamente.

El mar escuchó apaciblemente la eterna perorata de Watarigani, como solía hacer desde hace un tiempo. Cuando por fin se cansó de quejarse, lo consoló con apacibles murmullos.

 

* * *

 

—Te odio —le gruñó Doji a un cactus que tenía en su oficina; como si la tortura impuesta por la nimia maceta en la que lo había confinado no fuera suficiente (pues no, no lo era: el cactus estaba acostumbrado a vivir de poco suelo y mucha roca. Pero Doji lo ignoraba, así que creía que su castigo era ingenioso y apropiado)—. ¿Quieres saber porqué odio a los cactus?

—No —respondió Yuu con presteza—; aunque sí me gustaría saber cómo se hizo el Guasón esas cicatrices. Me refiero a las que no le causó Batman u otro villano de Cd. Gótica.

—Nah, sé que te mueres por saber porqué odio los cactus.

—No, lo que me muero por saber es dónde está Ryuuga, espejo y cima de todos los yoluchadores errantes que han existido o existirán en algún futuro.

Y diciendo esto, las pupilas de Yuu asemejaban estrellas de cinco picos, tal era su devoción por Ryuuga.

—Ah, se fue a entrenar con su dragón maligno gigante.

—¡No es justo, Ryuuga es el único que se divierte!

—Sí, suele pasar que el que puede matar a todos se convierte en jefe, y el jefe hace lo que le da la gana —caviló Doji, sin prestar atención a la continua perorata de Yuu— Ah, ve a este desafío y ve si hay algún yoluchador digno de nuestra atención —dijo por fin, lanzándole un volante con información al respecto.

—Ooooh, una misión. ¡Está bien, lo haré!

Yuu emprendió la larga caminata hacia el evento, que estaba a cuatro ciudades de distancia, tomando la ruta más corta.

Por fin llegó, y soltó un "tch" reprobatorio. No había nadie que mereciera su atención, al menos no a simple vista. Pero él sí llamó la atención de Watarigani, quien lo reconoció como el que había pedido que se organizara un torneo a favor de Shining Quasar, la organización que estaba bastante empecinada en acabar con Ginga. Yuu dio la vuelta para irse, y Watarigani decidió seguirlo por el largo camino de regreso sin que Yuu se diera cuenta, aunque el resto del universo no pudiera dejar de notarlo. Y señalarlo. Y comentarlo en voz muy alta.

Llegaron a los cuarteles de Shining Quasar mucho antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse.

—Ya volví.

—Ah, qué rápido —se sorprendió Doji, levantando la vista de los planos que estaba revisando.

—No había nadie que valiera la pena.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese que traes contigo?

—¿Ah?

—Detrás de ti. No, a tu izquierda. Tu otra izquierda. Da media vuelta. Ve hacia arriba. No, no tan arriba. A tu izquierda. Detrás de ti. Frente a mi escritorio. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—Soy Tetsuya Watarigani y quiero derrotar a Ginga; tengo entendido que en Shining Quasar podrían ayudarme con eso.

—Sí, tal vez.

Doji vio de reojo los planos una vez más. Eran el esquema de una complicada línea automatizada para la optimización de yoblades. El diseño y construcción le habían costado el triple que tener a un técnico de planta dedicado a ese fin. Además, no lo habían probado todavía. Probar con el yoblade de alguien ajeno a Shining Quasar que odiaba a Ginga era una buena oportunidad.

—Está bien, voy a ayudarte con eso. Síganme.

Sin más, los guió a la sala innecesariamente grande y lóbrega donde se albergaba el artefacto mejora yoblades. Tenía pistones y bobinas Tesla que indicaban cuando estaba funcionando sólo porque al diseñador le pareció que eran más divertidas y conspicuas que LEDs indicadores.

—Nunca había visto este lugar —notó Yuu.

—¿Has visto todo el complejo de Shining Quasar?

—Bueno, no, la verdad no.

—... siendo francos, yo tampoco. Cuenta la leyenda que hay un cuarto de juegos en algún punto del tercer piso.

—Ah, sí, logré entrar una vez; pero cuando fui por Ryuuga para mostrárselo no lo pude volver a encontrar.

—Mmmh. Fascinante.

—Y ahora, ¿qué crustáceo procede?

—Primero ponemos tu yoblade aquí —comenzó Doji, tomando a Máscara Mortal de las manos de Watarigani y colocándolo en un tornillo de banco—. Y luego encendemos esto...

El entramado que sostenía a Máscara Mortal fue transportado por una banda hacia el interior del artefacto mejora yoblades, mientras Doji le explicaba que la máquina realizaba complicados cálculos para mejorar el desempeño de cualquier yoblade que pase por sus entrañas mediante métodos desconocidos. Mientras hablaba despreocupadamente, mantenía el ojo atento para notar cualquier posible indicio de una explosión repentina.

Por fin salió Máscara Mortal, renovado y con poder aumentado, a través del último segmento de la maquinaria. Estaba sorprendentemente frío al tacto, y perfectamente pulido. No tenía ni un rasguño. Las piezas eran de la mejor calidad.

No le había costado ni un centavo partido por la mitad.

Watarigani, de la pura felicidad, no podía evitar que todo lo que dijera sonara como si estuviera cantando. Doji tuvo un vislumbre de lo que podía hacer ahora. Su limitada voz y la falta de un intérprete lo había confinado a sólo componer sones y jaranas; pero por fin podría escribir la ópera que siempre había soñado. Y presentarla en cualquier auditorio que le diera la gana. Estaba sinceramente estupefacto; y mientras Watarigani le prometía aniquilar a Ginga, destrozar todos los yoblades del mundo, y cumplir con todos sus niveles de alto ejecutivo de Shining Quasar, Doji sólo acertaba a repetir "sí" débilmente.

—... viejo, ¿cómo vas a pagar todas esas prestaciones? —preguntó Yuu por fin, cuando Watarigani ya se había ido y Doji comenzaba a regresar al mundo real.

—¿Prestaciones?

—Sí; lo del departamento en la playa parece lo más complicado. ¡Y si va a ser así, yo quiero vivir en el cuarto de Ryuuga!

Más tarde, Doji le pediría a Merci que le recapitulara todas las prestaciones que había aceptado concederle a Watarigani. Cuando las escuchó, fuera de lo del departamento, todo era razonable, sobre todo si obtenía la exclusividad vocal para sus proyectos adicionales.

Al diablo. También lo del departamento era razonable, y hasta barato.

Así fue que Watarigani partió presurosamente hacia el próximo torneo en el que participaría Ginga. No notó (ni le habría importado mucho) que Benkei también estaba inscrito en ese torneo. Durante el trayecto, su ánimo mejoró exponencialmente, de modo que al verlos casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que todos eran amigos.

—¡Gin-gi, Beni~~~! ¡Han pasado muchas mareas, cangrejines!

Era tan bueno su humor, que no había notado que se le había caído la capa en algún punto del camino, y se había recogido el pelo para sentir la brisa no marina del lugar.

—¿Tet...suya? —preguntó Ginga, no muy seguro. Hablar sobre mar y cangrejos era cosa de Tetsuya, y definitivamente era su voz, pero con su cambio de imagen no podría asustar niños hasta hacerlos llorar al romper sus yoblades, lo cual no cuadraba con su plan de negocios.

—¡El mismo que viste y canta~~~~!

—Estás de muy buen humor —notó Benkei, capitán de la obviedad.

—¿Cómo no estar feliz? El sol brilla, el aire es fresco, y me acaban de remodelar a mi cangrejo amado gratis —sonrió Tetsuya embelesado, mostrándoles su yoblade. Benkei jadeó al ver las piezas de alta calidad que habían sido reemplazadas en Máscara Mortal. El clon del DJ anunció que la competencia estaba por comenzar, así que Tetsuya se despidió, diciendo que jugaría limpio esta vez. Ginga y Benkei cambiaron una mirada de incredulidad al escuchar eso, pero un segundo después el corazón de Benkei se ablandó y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

En efecto, la mayor parte de la competencia transcurrió sin contratiempos ni artimañas de Watarigani. Era un buen día para ser aficionado a este deporte. Ginga avanzó a la final, predeciblemente, y sólo faltaba saber quién sería su oponente: Benkei o Tetsuya, quien seguía con el ánimo de una quinceañera a la que le han declarado amor por primera vez. Lo cual no sería perturbador, de no ser porque le hablaba como quinceañera enamorada a todos sus interlocutores. Era demasiado para el tsunderismo de Benkei. Inició el encuentro, y fue bastante normal por un rato.

Entonces fue que Watarigani notó que no podría ganarle a Benkei si seguía jugando limpio. Peor aún, un enfrentamiento prolongado podría dañar sus refacciones nuevas.

Él

jamás

permitiría

eso.

—Aayy Benis~~~ ¿te gusta maltratarme~~? ¿A tu mejor amigo? ¡Y pensar que eres el primero que dejo que se acerque a mí después de la pérfida traición de aquel a quien consideré mi mejor amigo hace tiempo! ¿Qué perverso placer encuentras en usarme y luego tirarme a la basura?

El tono, las implicaciones, las palabras con que Tetsuya conminaba a Benkei a ser un poco más piadoso en sus ataques, eran demasiado para un tsundere como Benkei. No sabía cómo responder. Si atacaba con más fuerza, para terminar el encuentro lo antes posible, le daría la razón a Watarigani respecto a que eso le gustaba. Si pudiera acabarlo de un golpe, podría negarlo todo y demostrar superioridad moral y de combate, pero eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, derrótame~~~~ Anda~~

Y ahora no podía derrotarlo, no cuando llevaba unos veinte segundos acicateándolo con esa cantaleta. De modo que no hizo nada, y Tetsuya aprovechó para vencerlo prestamente utilizando una nueva maniobra especial, que se basaba en encoger el pivote central de su yoblade para que los lados presentaran una separación menor, y así dar un golpe más potente.

La alegría de la victoria no le duró mucho, porque comenzó a preocuparse por haber tenido que usar su táctica especial antes de tiempo. Ahora que Ginga la había visto, indudablemente ofrecería más resistencia que Benkei. Ni por un segundo le pasó a Watarigani por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Ginga no cayera en su trampa en absoluto.

—¡Ginga! ¿Atacas así a tu mejor amigo?

—Tú no eres mi amigo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

—¡Tú eres el que siempre dice que me detestas!

—¡Por lo mismo, si ya no te detesto, entonces ya podemos ser amigos!

Ginga, como todo buen protagonista shounen, era susceptible a perdonar a sus antiguos enemigos en cuanto mostraran la más mínima señal de aliarse con él. En el fondo de su corazón, aceptó a Watarigani como un nuevo buen amigo, al que podría confiarle que entrenara a su hijo en caso de que él muriera en la batalla de Watarigani y Ginga contra su hermano extraterrestre perdido (de Ginga).

—¿Amigos, entonces?

—¡Amiwiwis~~~! —corroboró Tetsuya con entusiasmo.

—¡Pelearé contra ti con todo mi poder, hermano del alma realmente mi amigo! —exclamó Ginga, eufórico.

—N-no, nonononono, espera, ¿qué es eso? —dijo Tetsuya apresuradamente, señalando a la derecha, distrayéndose del combate. Ginga no le hizo el más mínimo caso, y no vio la formación de ovnis en forma de cangrejo que surcó el cielo sobre el estadio.

Tetsuya intentó usar su ataque especial, pero no acertó a ejecutarlo, pues Ginga ya lo había visto y había planeado un contraataque apropiado.

Watarigani se fue del estadio echando pestes contra Ginga, que por su parte estaba genuinamente satisfecho de su encuentro. Y sin embargo...

Algo había cambiado. Su odio no se sentía tan intenso ese día. ¿Era porque la felicidad de la remodelación gratuita lo había inmunizado contra la amargura? ¿O sería otra cosa?

En su plática con el mar ese día, le externó ese cambio. El mar, en primera instancia, era feliz porque su bienamado Watarigani era feliz. En segunda instancia...

—Ah, pero ya debo irme. Tengo que ir a reportar lo sucedido a Shining Quasar. Me acaban de nombrar ejecutivo de alto nivel. Quizás tenga la cangreja suerte de que me asciendan rápidamente y pueda comprar un yate para que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

El mar rompió alegremente contra la saliente en la que estaba Watarigani.

 

* * *

 

 

Lejos de ahí, Kenta conoció a la persona que más odiaría en su vida. Todo empezó cuando se disponía a enfrentar a un chico intrascendente en la semifinal de uno de los desafíos. Escuchó un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, y vio una improbable nube de espeso polvo, de entre la cual salió un sujeto extraño, de pelo bicolor, ojos color ladrillo y cintura breve, combinación nunca antes vista en un yoluchador en la historia. El susodicho le dijo a Kenta que probablemente sería más interesante enfrentarse a él que a su rival oficial. El clon del DJ lo amonestó severamente por intruso. Pero el muy engreído no entendía razones ni tenía la más elemental vergüenza, y no prestó la más mínima atención a sus reclamos. Con inconcebible sorna, le preguntó a Kenta si acaso era fuerte. La audiencia respondió por él: para ese entonces, Kenta ya tenía varios fanseses de todos los géneros y afiliaciones políticas, que no tardaron ni un segundo en animar a Kenta para que derrotara al irresoluto invasor de una vez, obligándolo así a retirarse para que el torneo siguiera su curso.

El irresoluto anunció que se llamaba Sora, y era el discípulo único y predilecto de Ginga. Iniciaron el combate auspiciosamente, aunque Kenta todavía estaba impactado por las declaraciones de Sora. No podía ser cierto, ¿cierto? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Debería derrotarlo rápida y humillantemente para que dejara de pronunciar el nombre de Ginga en vano? Pero, si era cierto... No, ¿cómo rayos iba a ser cierto? ¿De cuándo a acá Ginga tomaría aprendices así como si nada, sobre todo después de haberse negado terminantemente a hacerlo antes? Y vaya que le habían rogado al respecto. Se vio forzado a regresar a la realidad cuando escuchó la siguiente atrocidad que salió de las fauces de Sora.

—¡Ciber-meteoros de pegaso!

Y un cuerno. Kenta vio con un horror inenarrable la técnica de Sora, que era una copia fiel de la técnica especial de Ginga.

Claro, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que la técnica de Ginga _funcionaba_ , y la de Sora no.

Estupefacto (¿de veras había pasado unos treinta segundos odiando profundamente al tipo?), Kenta vio a Sora salir apresuradamente del estadio, cuyos asistentes habían estallado en carcajadas, advirtiéndole que no sería la última vez que sabría de él.

 _Pero por supuesto que no_ , pensó Kenta, sonriendo malévolamente en su interior, como villano decidido a destruir al mundo sólo para fastidiar ligeramente a alguien. En cuanto terminó el torneo, Kenta invirtió toda su energía y sagacidad en rastrear a Sora, lo que no fue muy difícil, considerando la tendencia de los yoluchadores errantes novatos a gritarse a sí mismos.

Kenta encontró a Sora fallando mil veces la técnica clonada en la playa. Había algo extraño en su ejecución, pero Kenta no atinaba a deducir qué era lo que fallaba. ¿Sería la falta de una bufanda? ¿La diferencia en la elasticidad de la columna?

El lado sociópata de Kenta emergió sutilmente.

—¡Sora! Te estaba buscando —dijo, con una inocencia tan absoluta que él mismo creía en ella.

—¿Ah? Kenta...

—Quería preguntarte... ¿dónde aprendiste tu técnica especial?

—Bueno, pues...

—¿Cómo está Ginga? Hace rato que no lo veo.

—Eh, supongo que bien...

—Oh, entonces es por eso —notó Kenta, ignorando por completo el volumen de ponzoña que destilaban sus palabras—. Con razón no dominas la técnica, obviamente no se tomó el tiempo de enseñarte bien.

—Más bien es que no sabe que soy su aprendiz —reconoció Sora, algo avergonzado.

—¿Que que qué? ¿Cómo es eso? —ahora Kenta estaba genuinamente interesado.

—Bueno, yo decidí por mi cuenta que era el aprendiz de Ginga después de verlo en un torneo. Aunque quizá sí me eligió. Después de todo, se me quedó viendo un rato, como cuatro segundos y medio.

¡¿QUIÉN NARICES SE CREÍA ESTE COMO PARA PENSAR QUE GINGA PODRÍA VERLO _**A ÉL**_?! ¡Era una nulidad total! ¿Se creía cool por decolorarse la mitad del cabello? ¿Era tan obsesivo como para comprarse pupilentes casi del mismo color que Ginga? El muy inútil ni siquiera comprendía el nivel de su patetismo, de creer que por un breve semiencuentro ya existía una relación profunda entre él y Ginga. Si fuera tan importante, Kenta sentiría algún lazo de hermandad hacia Sora, pues el lazo que lo unía a Ginga era tan poderoso que podía captar sus emociones a varios cientos de kilómetros.

(Y Ginga no estaba tan lejos, o Kenta lo sabría).

—... y con esa mirada me bastó para saber que quería que me convirtiera en un yoluchador tan poderoso como él.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Mi amiwiwis Ginga tiene ese efecto —comentó Kenta distraídamente.

—... ¡¿ERES AMIGO DE GINGA?!

—Sí, claro.

—... ¡MUERE, PESHRRA!

Se enzarzaron en una pelea de niñatos bastante bochornosa. Cualquiera habría pensado que Kenta estaría en desventaja, ya que Sora casi le sacaba medio cuerpo de altura, pero Kenta era sorprendentemente ágil y artero, como una serpiente acorralada.

Siendo yoluchadores errantes sin supervisión adulta, claro, no estaban bien alimentados, y sus fuerzas se agotaron rápidamente. Quedaron tendidos en el suelo uno al lado del otro, jadeando y cubiertos de sudor y arena.

—Es absurdo. Que Ginga decida —soltó Sora, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? —gruñó Kenta, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

—Que compitamos limpia y justamente por el título de mejor de los mejores amigos de Ginga, y que él decida, y los dos respetamos la decisión y eso.

—Jamás —bufó Kenta. ¡Sería tonto si siquiera considerara esa posibilidad por un instante! Él ya era la persona más cercana a Ginga, y no tenía que hacerle concesiones a ningún advenedizo _poser_ y sin escrúpulos.

—Y se pondrá menos incómodo si somos amigos. Así que, somos amigos a partir de ahora —dictaminó Sora unilateralmente, sin dedicar medio segundo a reflexionar sobre el hecho de que todas sus relaciones recientes parecían iniciar sólo porque a él le daba la gana, sin el conocimiento ni consentimiento de la otra persona involucrada.

Así fue que Kenta y Sora iniciaron un breve viaje juntos, durante el cual Sora desarrolló su propia técnica especial con la escasa ayuda de Kenta, ganaron un desafío por parejas sin gran problema, y finalmente Kenta pudo deshacerse de él, señalando que era más fácil que los dos consiguieran puntos y se reencontraran en el torneo, sin falta.

Pero claro, Kenta no tenía que hacer un análisis matemático formal para saber que era imposible que Sora consiguiera los 50,000 puntos necesarios, siendo que había comenzado hace muy poco y era básicamente un palurdo en el yoblade. Lo que no sabía era que eso no significaba que se hubiera librado de él definitivamente, y que en efecto se reencontrarían antes del fin.


	22. Lady Stardust (El cautivador Piscis)

—Quizá 50,000 puntos fue demasiado elevado —caviló Doji en voz alta, notando el bajo número de participantes que podrían alcanzar esa cifra, según los cálculos de Merci—. Debe haber una forma... de otro modo, no habrá campeonato.

Resopló, descolgó el teléfono, llamó a la NQNTNMQHA y exigió que hicieran torneos que dieran más puntos a los ganadores, orden que debía hacerse efectiva inmediatamente.

A la NQNTNMQHA no le gustaron sus exigencias.

—Igual hazlo —dijo al final el presidente al director, encogiéndose de hombros—. O el tipo no dejará de llamar.

Así fue que se organizó con presteza un desafío que daría 10,000 puntos a quien lo ganara. Nuestros protagonistas acudieron al desafío como abejas al desagüe de una fábrica de jugos.

—¡Ah, la atmósfera de este sitio es electrizante! —exclamó Ginga, satisfecho, al ver a todos los yoluchadores que se habían congregado alrededor del estadio. Enata se apresuró a colocarle una pulsera antiestática (como la que él mismo usaba siempre), un amuleto protector, y atomizarlo con suavizante de telas disuelto en agua—... ¿qué tanto haces ahora?

—Nunca está de más prevenir las descargas eléctricas súbitas.

—¿Por los incidentes de combustión espontánea?

—... bueno, sólo algunos de esos fueron causados por descargas eléctricas. Los demás fueron genuinamente espontáneos.

Ginga frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o Enata parecía sentirse responsable de algo de eso?

—¡Ginga! —llamaron dos voces a sus espaldas. Ginga se volvió rápidamente, dándole un bufandazo almidonado a Enata, y vio a Benkei y Kenta aproximándose a él.

Se enzarzaron en esas conversaciones protocolarias sobre lo emocionados que estaban por a) verse, b) la posibilidad de enfrentarse entre sí, c) la posibilidad de encontrar nuevos rivales dignos. Hikaru y Hyoma llegaron a la mitad de esa conversación, uniéndose a ella con una naturalidad que haría suponer que la habían escuchado entera. Madoka también se apareció con el sigilo de un ninja. Enata suspiró para sus adentros: ¿estos niños nunca estaban alertas? Cualquier día de estos terminarían siendo secuestrados, atropellados, asaltados o todas las anteriores.

* * *

—Mi querido Enata, no es paranoia si estás seguro.

Enata asintió cansadamente. Había pasado los últimos dos meses en alerta permanente.

—Pero eso tiene dos significados.

Enata esperó pacientemente a que le revelaran el segundo significado, pero eso nunca pasó. Días después llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez tendría que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Una semana después, el cansancio acumulado lo hizo dormir profundamente en contra de su voluntad. Al despertar, lo comprendió.

No es paranoia si estás seguro [=a salvo]. [Es prevención].

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cuántos puntos llevan? —preguntó Madoka, mientras comían.

—22,500 —dijo Hikaru, como si creyera que era la gran cosa.

—25,000 —soltó Benkei inmediatamente, para bajarle los humos. También creía que era la gran cosa.

—¡Pues yo tengo 32,000! —chilló Kenta, como si el hecho de que el número fuera mayor hiciera necesario que lo pronunciara con más decibelios.

—Y yo 35,000 —dijo Hyoma, como persona normal y decente que reporta un hecho desapasionadamente—. ¿Y tú, mi amiwiwis del alma MÍO DE MÍ, Ginga? —preguntó, con más dulzura.

—Ah, 47,000.

—¡¿Y entonces qué rayos haces aquí?! —barbotó Benkei—. ¡Los 10,000 de premio son mucho más de lo que necesitas!

Ginga se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras masticaba una de las hamburguesas que Madoka les había llevado. Rápidamente sus mentes de yoluchadores abandonaron la línea de la lógica común, y pudieron ver que, naturalmente, no había forma de que Ginga _no_ se presentara a un torneo de esa envergadura. Atentaría contra todo lo bueno, honorable y sano del mundo si se apartara para asegurar que alguno de sus amigos terminara de conseguir los puntos necesarios de una vez. Sería el colmo de la grosería actuar tan condescendientemente hacia ellos. Todos, claro, excepto Benkei, cuya orográfica esencia lo mantenía relativamente cuerdo, razonable y terco.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes cuántos puntos lleva Kyouya? —preguntó Kenta a Madoka, seguro de que si Kyouya era el tema de conversación, Benkei dejaría de fastidiar a su queridísimo Ginga. En su fuero interno, le parecía algo risible el nivel de devoción desquiciada de Benkei hacia Kyouya.

—A ver... 40,500.

Kenta había estado en lo cierto. Benkei dejó por completo el tema de Ginga para concentrarse en Kyouya. Entretenidos como estaban en eso, no notaron el escándalo de un helicóptero al aterrizar frente al estadio.

Pero Enata sí. Entre el ruido, el viento, y LA MALDAD que percibía del recondenado aparato, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa. Y por supuesto, tal como había sospechado, del helicóptero descendió Tsubasa, ignorando todo sentido común y dando un salto. Yuu había bajado antes que él, y era notable que el viento provocado por las hélices no hubiera lanzado a un niño tan pequeño, flacucho, y con ropa tan holgada. Pero las improbabilidades físicas no lo distrajeron, y vigiló atentamente cómo se internaban en el estadio, seguidos por el contenedor de todos los estúpidos estereotipos sobre gemelos, obviamente fraguando planes malvados que llevarían al mundo a la destrucción total anticipada y no autorizada.

Siguió a los chicos, que se habían levantado y estaban buscando a Kyouya entre la multitud, por pura inercia. Benkei y Kenta llamaban a Kyouya a gritos, como si eso pudiera funcionar. Ginga y Enata los acompañaban en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus cosas. Hikaru y Hyoma habían hecho mutis discretamente, para no tener que presenciar por un segundo más el interés de Ginga en saludar a Kyouya. ¿Es que ellos no eran suficiente?

Kyouya, por su parte, hacía rato que los había ubicado, pero preferiría morir a ir hacia ellos si lo llamaban así, tan poco discretamente. Hasta estaba pensando en retirarse del lugar, antes de que alguien lo reconociera y delatara su presencia a sus buscadores.

Pero no lo hizo, porque algo había llamado su atención, y justamente Benkei, Kenta, Ginga y demás estaban llegando a las inmediaciones de tal anomalía. Era una especie de teatro sobre ruedas, decorado con elementos japoneses, y en él un tipo maquillado como geisha a medias hacía danza interpretativa. Por alguna razón, estaba rodeado de espectadores.

Se acercó un poco más cuando se convenció de que Benkei había enfocado su atención en otra cosa que no fuera buscarlo. Alcanzó a oír como un sujeto irrelevante le preguntaba al intérprete por su destino en el torneo que se avecinaba. El geisho arrojó algo (que si Kyouya hubiera estado más cerca, habría identificado como pétalos de flor de cerezo), hizo algunos pases extraños más, y finalmente se sentó sobre un cojín, frente a un plato con agua en el que habían caído algunos pétalos.

—No, este torneo no es apropiado para ti. Si entras sólo perderás el tiempo. Mejor ve y busca otro —salmodió el geisho, como en trance.

—Ah, qué mala pata. Esos diez mil puntos eran tentadores —suspiró el consultante, sin sospechar ni remotamente que tal vez el adivino de todas sus confianzas sólo quería apartarlo del torneo para tener menos competencia por los antemencionados puntos. Por otra parte, nadie más pensó en esa posibilidad, y es gracias a la avasalladora inocencia que exhibe el yoluchador promedio que los planes de Tetsuya Watarigani generalmente funcionan de perlas.

—Huy, mira, un adivino —dijo Kenta.

—¿Crees que en serio tenga poderes místicos? —caviló Ginga. Había visto varias cosas raras durante sus viajes recientes, pero ninguna involucraba bailes extraños, así que no se sentía seguro de nada.

—¡Ah, eres tú, gran gurú espiritual con el que no tengo ninguna conexión monetaria! —dijo de improviso alguien que llegaba apresuradamente—. Quiero agradecerle, poderoso maestro, sus amables y acertados consejos, que me han ayudado a resolver varios problemas que me tenían muy atribulado en el pasado.

—Cierto es —dijo otro aparecido—, que los consejos de este hermano en la fe siempre son sabios y atinados, y sus poderes místicos son realmente genuinos, a diferencia de otros estafadores. Lo más importante es que siempre busca ante todo hacer el bien, y gracias a su prudente ayuda, he conseguido varios miles de puntos, sin ser afectado por envidias ni maledicencias.

A Kyouya le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Era él el único que notaba el tono falsísimo con el que los dos aparecidos habían recitado acartonadamente?

—Ah, me halagan sus amables palabras, pero estoy en este mundo para ser un vehículo de la voluntad divina y ayudar a mis semejantes sin esperar recompensa alguna —dijo el geisho, escondiéndose tras un abanico, como toda dama recatada que se precie de serlo. Enata por fin dejó de pensar en las horribles cosas que pensaría hacer Tsubasa y se concentró en la obvia estafa que tenía ante sus narices. Vehículo de la voluntad divina, sus polainas. No tenía el carné que lo certificara como tal.

—¡Sus poderes son obviamente verídicos! —jadeó Kenta.

—¡Sí! ¡Pidámosle que nos lea la suerte! —coincidió Benkei.

—¡Será divertido! —asintió Ginga—. ¡No es como si esto fuera una serie shounen, así que puede ser que no sea el destino que yo gane este torneo nada más por ser el protagonista!

—Son unos reverendos idiotas —gruñó Kyouya por fin, aproximándoseles sin ser notado—. La adivinación no existe.

—¡KYOUYA! —exclamaron Benkei, Kenta y Ginga. Kyouya les bufó, todavía indignado por su comportamiento.

—¡N-no creas que te extrañé, b-baka! —balbuceó Benkei, segundos antes de intentar abrazar a Kyouya, que utilizó un bastón de hockey para mantenerlo a raya.

—¡No me toques con tus manos de tipo supersticioso! —siseó Kyouya, quien siempre había creído que la credulidad y estupidez podían contagiarse—. ¡Todo el que crea en adivinos es un rematado imbécil! —exclamó, en voz más alta, sin pensar que tal vez no fuera una idea tan brillante, dado que estaba en las inmediaciones de una muchedumbre considerable que, a todas luces, creía en los adivinos.

La muchedumbre se volvió hacia ellos lenta y peligrosamente.

—¿Porqué no te callas? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Ah, perdón, ya no vamos a interrumpir —se apresuró a responder Ginga, haciéndole una señal a Enata para que callara a Kyouya por cualquier medio necesario. Enata asintió, y le embutió una rebanada grande de pastel a Kyouya, que dejó de protestar inmediatamente. Por un rato.

—Hey, hey, hey, el de azul, ¿no eres Ginga? —llamó el Geisho desde su estrado.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —se sorprendió el aludido, ignorando los refunfuños de Kyouya.

—Deben ser sus poderes místicos —le susurró Kenta a Benkei, quien asintió fervorosamente.

—Bueno, eres el protagonista. Por ley, todos en la serie deben conocerte.

Kyouya tragó el pastel, satisfecho, mientras de la muchedumbre surgía un murmullo de avergonzada admisión. Enata alcanzó a comprender un "¡pensé que lo educado era fingir que no era así!". Pero Ginga no se dio por aludido, ni procesó las implicaciones de la afirmación del geisho, distraído por la súbita aparición de un individuo, que se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente para señalar acusativamente con el índice al geisho.

—¡Me mentiste y perdí todo en mi vida!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Me dijiste que fuera a un torneo en la capital del sur, pero terminé en Dragon Ball, un extraterrestre destruyó el mundo, y el estúpido dragón no pudo reconstruir mi chimistreta de los puntos quesque porque era hechicería de otro universo! ¡Ahora no tengo puntos, perdí a mi novia, mis hijos no quieren verme, y me enviaron a la clase de niños con problemas de aprendizaje!

—Claramente recuerdo haberte dicho que fueras la próxima semana. Los astros no están alineados correctamente para ti todavía.

—¡Ya es tarde para eso! ¡Pagarás! —y diciendo eso, hizo la señal universal de extender la mano con un yoblade listo para ser lanzado para declarar su intención de batirse en duelo. El geisho suspiró audiblemente, alistó su yoblade, dio un salto, hizo una serie de piruetas dignas de una serie sobre ninjas, y aterrizó atrás de su retador. Comenzó la pelea.

Sin decir "esta boca es mía", el geisho dibujó un pentagrama en el aire con la mano con que manejaba el yoblade, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico en el espacio entre el geisho y el agraviado, sin que nadie se extrañara en absoluto.

Entonces, con un gesto tan determinante como el sonido de una moneda que cae al suelo, el geisho hizo un último ademán, y su retador salió volando, con apenas tiempo para clamar que regresaría a buscar venganza en un futuro indeterminado.

—Eso no va a a pasar —masculló el geisho distraídamente.

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó Ginga, robando cámara como se esperaba de él—. ¡Muero de ganas por enfrentarme a ti!

—No comas ansias —respondió el geisho, y se fue del lugar caminando tranquilamente, sin preocuparse porque dejaba su carruaje abierto, donde se encontraban todas sus posesiones materiales y la nada despreciable cantidad de dinero que había acumulado esa misma mañana.

—Eso sonó bastante ominoso —observó Benkei, cuando recuperaron el habla (todos, excepto Enata, cuyas divagaciones paranoicas tenían un nuevo protagonista).

—¡Debe ser un auténtico adivino!

—Lo más probable es que sepa que, al llamar tanto la atención del protagonista, es inevitable que tenga que enfrentarse a él —refunfuñó Kyouya, dando fin al pastel—. Lo enseñan en "Personaje Recurrente En Shounen I", por todos los cielos —agregó, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a sus compañeros yoluchadores personajes recurrentes y principales.

—Obviamente sabes todo sobre eso —soltó Enata sin darse cuenta. Ginga se le quedó viendo unos segundos: ¿cuándo había perdido la mayordomeidad? Ahora parecía guarura con síndrome de posguerra, mirando de un lado al otro y siendo visto y oído por los presentes.

—Pero _por supuesto_ que lo sé —respondió Kyouya, muy ufano—. Fui el primero de mi clase en "Primer Rival Que Se Convierte En Amigo", con especialidad en "El De Los Entrenamientos Ridículamente Estrictos". No conseguí este papel por palancas.

—... ¡ERES GENIAL, KYOUYA!

Y así, alegremente, se dirigieron al estadio. Ginga sería el primero en pelear, en un duelo especial y místico programado con el único propósito de inyectarle entusiasmo a la tarde, por lo que fue el único que no se dirigió a las gradas.

— · — · — · —

—¡Comienza el desafío de los 10,000 puntos! —anunció el DJ original—. ¡Inauguramos con un sólo duelo, aunque tengamos espacio para realizar cuatro a la vez, porque de todas formas a nadie le interesarían los demás duelos! ¡De un lado tenemos a Giiiiiiiiiiiiiinga, y por el otro a Ryutaro!

—¡Ah, eres tú! —saludó Ginga, al notar que Ryutaro no era otro que el geisho.

—La suerte es absoluta —se limitó a afirmar Ryutaro, como si eso le explicara algo a Ginga, y se dispuso a lanzar.

No perdió un segundo tras el conteo para invocar su círculo mágico y lanzar el yoblade de Ginga por los aires.

—¡Lástima que ya había visto tu ataque! —exclamó Ginga, plantándose bien en el suelo con ayuda de las botas con casquillo de metal que se había puesto antes de iniciar el encuentro, previendo que en algún momento tal vez se enfrentaría a Ryutaro.

—Ni que ese fuera mi único truco —respondió Ryutaro, haciendo aparecer una estampida de liebres salvajes con un pase de su mano, que provocaron que Ginga tuviera que hacer movimientos poco pensados para evitar que se enredara la cuerda de su yoblade.

—Eso no basta —gruñó Ginga, justo a tiempo para recibir un puñado de confetti y serpentinas en la cara—. ¡Esto no...! —unas palomas comenzaron a volar alrededor de su cabeza—. ¡Esto no puede ser válido! —clamó, viendo en dirección al DJ.

—Oh, las reglas son muy claras respecto a la alteración de la realidad —le informó el DJ—. Los participantes en el duelo pueden usar magia o ejercer violencia física a discreción. Sólo los espectadores y personas en la banca tienen prohibido interferir, incluso si es para salvarle la vida a alguien.

—Son reglas un poco salvajes —señaló Ginga.

—Así estaba predestinado que fueran —intervino Ryutaro.

—No puedes acusar al destino de todo —dijo Ginga con severidad.

Pero a Ryutaro no le importó mucho que digamos, y su yoblade comenzó a emitir un molesto infrasonido que mareaba a Ginga y lo hacía tener alucinaciones leves, pero extrañas y no euclidianas. Lo cual tampoco iba contra las reglas.

Aunque Ginga sentía que un hacha le partía la cabeza, Ryutaro no conseguía dar el golpe de gracia. Pronto comenzó a invadirlo la certeza de que podría privar a Ginga de todos sus sentidos y romperle la mitad de los huesos, y aún así, arrastrándose como una babosa con Parkinson, lograría ganar la batalla. Esa certeza se fue solidificando conforme pasaban los segundos y Ginga comenzaba a aturdirse tanto por el dolor que pronto ya no lo percibiría en lo absoluto.

Lo que sí notó fue un cosmos cálido que le daba fuerzas para seguir en pie, pero no para hacer mucho más. Cuando el desequilibrio de fuerzas llegó al punto más preocupante para los fans y amigos de Ginga (hasta Kyouya comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, Ryutaro sería el "Rival Místico Que Derrota Al Protagonista Y Le Enseña Algo Sumamente Importante"), Ginga logró despertar su séptimo sentido, hizo estallar su cosmos, y desató una minitormenta de energía que rompió el círculo mágico de Ryutaro y lanzó su yoblade fuera del plato.

El plato también quedó agrietado e inutilizable para el resto del torneo, pero nimiedades como esa jamás preocupan a los yoluchadores errantes. Ni a los DJs oficiales de la NQNTNMQHA, que lo ven como una forma fácil de dejar que los yoluchadores sean los que monten un espectáculo emocionante en vez de ellos.

—Así que era inevitable —suspiró Ryutaro, cerrando su abanico y dándose vuelta para irse. Ginga iba a soltar un breve discurso sobre haber sido un buen enfrentamiento y esperar con ansias el siguiente, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y los gritos del DJ no le ayudaban para nada.

En las gradas, Kyouya y Enata suspiraron aliviados. Ryutaro no se convertiría en un personaje principal, lo que les evitaría tener que lidiar con sus extrañas hechicerías y la insípida credulidad de los demás al respecto.


	23. Summa cum laude (El poderoso Gemios / La gran batalla real)

Después de la batalla de Ginga y Ryutaro, siguió la singular batalla entre Hikaru y Kyouya. No es como si alguien hubiera pensado que Hikaru tuviera la más remota posibilidad de ganar: las noticias sobre su maldición ya habían llegado a oídos de muchos yoluchadores, excepto a los de ella misma, por lo que pensaba que ésta era una buena oportunidad para obtener la revancha contra Kyouya, ya que su enfrentamiento en la batalla de supervivencia había quedado a medias. Fue emocionante, según la genérica narración del DJ, pero no significativa, a juzgar por el tiempo que se le dedica en este capítulo.

No es como si se hubiera destinado más presupuesto al melodrama barato de los pasillos del estadio, protagonizado por Ginga, Tsubasa, Yuu, Benkei y Kenta, del cual Madoka y Enata fueron mudos testigos.

—¡Ben-ben! ¡Ken-ji! ¡Chinga-chinga! —saludó Yuu al verlos avanzar hacia él en el pasillo. No es que esa hubiera sido su intención, pero el protocolo a seguir cuando vas en la misma dirección que conocidos a los que no has saludado es hacer algo de plática inconsecuente y fingir que no sabes a qué van.

—¡Yuu! —respondieron los aludidos de inmediato.

—Cuánto tiempo.

—Sí, bueno... ¿cómo va eso de invadir torneos?

—¡De maravilla, es muy divertido! ¿Verdad, Tsubasa? —dijo Yuu, volviéndose hacia el aludido, que se había ido acercando con pasos cortos y silenciosos, como si pretendiera no llegar nunca a donde estaban los contertulianos.

—¡Tsubasa! —exclamó Ginga—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, con Yuu?!

—Duh, pues obvio. Trabaja para Shining Quasar, igual que yo —respondió Yuu con desparpajo, mientras Tsubasa se mantenía prudentemente callado.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —insistió Ginga.

—... vámonos, Yuu —Tsubasa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con el mismo andar poco eficiente.

—¡Tsubasa! —insistió Ginga inútilmente. Yuu, por su parte, se despidió apresuradamente y fue a alcanzar a Tsubasa.

Ginga vio de reojo a Enata, esperando un "te lo dije", pero tales actitudes sólo les son permitidas a mayordomos de la talla de Alfred. No habiéndole cambiado los pañales, no estaba en posición de cruzar esa línea. Contrariado por el triste semblante de Ginga mientras veía a Tsubasa irse, Kenta decidió irse a su propio duelo sin detenerse a pedir explicaciones. Ginga no se dio cuenta. Benkei se le quedó viendo por un rato, intrigado por lo melodramático del asunto (había creído que Ginga tenía ese efecto en las personas, pero que era inmune a él por completo), pero al final se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia su propio combate.

Ginga y Enata quedaron, pues, solos en silencio viendo hacia donde Tsubasa había desaparecido de su vista, los dos hundidos en teorías conspiracionistas, cada cual más descabellada que la anterior. El aire alrededor del cráneo de Ginga comenzaba a calentarse, lo que espabiló a Enata. Entonces entró en efecto un mecanismo de protección cerebral que hizo que Ginga se encogiera de hombros, olvidara todo (de momento), y se dirigiera a las gradas para ver los combates de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, el duelo entre Kenta y el contenedor de todos los estúpidos estereotipos sobre gemelos ya había comenzado. Las reglas, claro está, prohibían los enfrentamientos dos contra uno, pero el conteo hacía referencia a los yoblades, no a los yoluchadores. Además, con lo recondenadamente difícil que sería diseñar y manejar un yoblade que pudiera atarse a dos dedos a la vez, los presentes en el estadio estaban más interesados en ver si tal cosa era posible que en reglamentar al respecto.

La realidad fue decepcionante para todos. Sólo uno de los gemelos manejaba el yoblade, lo que quería decir que el otro funcionaba, a lo sumo, como apoyo moral. O, en este caso, todo lo contrario.

Resulta ser que, naturalmente, uno de los gemelos había nacido antes que el otro. Esos segundos extra de respirar aire, creía él, le conferían de una autoridad absoluta sobre lo que su hermano menor hiciera o dejara de hacer. Así pues, dejaba que el menor fuera el que "controlara" el yoblade, pero no dejaba de chincharlo ni por medio segundo, para evitar que se le saliera del huacal. Lo cual, como habrán de suponer, funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Para sus contrincantes.

Como los duelos de Kenta VS los gemelos-no-fantásticos y Kyouya VS Hikaru eran más aburridos que ver una máquina de hacer palomitas funcionando, comenzaron otros dos duelos: el de Yuu contra un tipo inconsecuente y el de Benkei VS Tsubasa. Todos fueron aburridos desde el punto de vista de un yoluchador, pero ricos en drama humano y aprendizaje personal.

Debido a una extraña conjunción de circunstancias, resultaron 6 finalistas en el torneo: los 5 ganadores de los duelos mencionados (Ginga, Hyoma, Yuu, Tsubasa, y Kenta) y Hyoma, que clasificó sin tener que ganarle a nadie. La computadora había procesado a los gemelos como dos participantes separados, lo cual arruinó los cálculos y dejó a Hyoma sin adversario.

Cualquiera pensaría que un torneo con un premio tan significativo atraería a cientos de yoluchadores, y estaría en lo correcto. Pero Ryutaro había disuadido a la gran mayoría de inscribirse, por lo que al final sólo hubo 12 participantes.

Aunque lo más justo y potencialmente provechoso hubiera sido un arreglo en el que cada participante tuviera varios duelos, para así quedar con 4 semifinalistas, los encargados del torneo arrojaron todos los papeles, frustrados por los cálculos que habría que hacer y el número de platos que tendrían que reponer, dado el mal hábito de Yuu de desintegrar cualquier plato en el que participara. En un arranque de iluminada desesperación, uno de ellos deseó en voz alta que se enfrentaran todos contra todos, y el diablo los confundiera.

—¡Y aquí vienen los participantes del primer combate de la semifinal! —anunció DJ Jazzman, mientras _todos_ los finalistas _de facto_ entraban, con aspecto confundido—. ¡Así es! ¡Todos pelearán entre sí y el que sobreviva a esta masacre se lleva los 10,000 puntos!

Naturalmente, a todos les pareció una idea excelente. Así, todos podrían intentar derrotar a Ginga, que era la mayor amenaza y cuya victoria sería un franco desperdicio de puntos. No es como si recordaran que Yuu ya los había derrotado a casi todos con anterioridad, y que era directamente responsable de toda esta situación, y que su fanatismo por Ryuuga, indudablemente, lo llevaría a cometer mayores locuras en un futuro. También Hyoma, aparentemente, había olvidado su intrínseco deseo de mandarlos a todos al diablo para recuperar la exclusividad del afecto de Ginga. Kyouya, oliendo la extraña atmósfera del encuentro, decidió que lo mejor era ocultar su ki y esperar a que la mayoría de sus oponentes se eliminaran los unos a los otros en su afán de poder enfrentar a Ginga en combate singular. Kenta siguió la misma estrategia, con más facilidad todavía porque su ki era tan bajo, en comparación al de los demás, que pasaba desapercibido de por sí. Ginga pasó el rato huyendo y preparándose para contraatacar, pero cada vez que planeaba iniciar un ataque a alguien, otra persona le robaba a su blanco y los dos involucrados comenzaban a pelear entre sí. Así pues, Hyoma, Tsubasa y Yuu estaban tan ocupados en pelear entre ellos que no se daban cuenta de cuando alguno de ellos golpeaba a Ginga de pura chiripa.

Tsubasa, por mucho el más pragmático de ellos, se volvió hacia Yuu y sonrió.

—Al final, tú y yo somos del mismo equipo, ¿no? ¿qué tal si nos deshacemos de los demás?

—Está bien —asintió Yuu tras pensarlo por dos segundos—. Después, decidiremos cuál de los dos enfrentará a Ginga.

 _Es lo más razonable que obtendré de él,_ pensó Tsubasa. Al fin y al cabo, a cualquiera de ambos les caerían bastante bien los 10,000 puntos. Seguro podría manipular a Yuu para que intentara derrotarlos a él y a Ginga en un mismo golpe.

Como tras varios minutos nadie lograba nada todavía, Yuu decidió lanzar su ataque especial destruye platos. Sabedores todos de que tal cosa significaba el fin del encuentro, decidieron lanzar sus ataques especiales también, excepto Kenta, que se vio atrapado por el de Kyouya, ya que ambos estaban apartados de los demás.

Cuando se aclaró la tormenta de polvo que había levantado la explosión de cosmos, fue evidente para todos lo que los participantes ya sabían: todos los yoblades se habían enredado entre sí, menos los de Kyouya y Kenta.

—Meh —resopló Kyouya, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca hizo que Sagitario saliera del plato. Kenta por fin reaccionó, y se encogió de hombros. No era como si pudiera ganarle a Kyouya, de todas maneras. El estadio estalló en ovaciones por tremenda demostración de pirotecnia yobladística y la consecuente destrucción del plato.

Y fue así que Kyouya fue el primero en conseguir los 50,000 puntos necesarios para entrar al torneo real por el que se habían iniciado todos estos torneos secundarios. No en vano se había graduado el primero de su clase en "Primer Rival Que Se Convierte En Amigo", con especialidad en "El De Los Entrenamientos Ridículamente Estrictos". _Todo va de acuerdo al plan,_ se felicitó internamente. Sin embargo...

Sí, no podía negarlo. Intuía que no volvería a ganar un encuentro importante en un largo rato, así que intentó prepararse mentalmente para una serie de derrotas contra las personas que conocía actualmente. No le hizo la más mínima gracia.


	24. Para mí, tú eres el mar (El juramento de Phoenix / Brilla Virgo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo: Por fin se revela el nombre del torneo para el que se están reuniendo puntos y eso. Sí, me tomó todo este tiempo decidirlo. Sí, ahora es obvio que así debió ser desde un inicio. No, no me declaro culpable.

Así pues, el torneo terminó con casi todos empatados en tercer lugar, Yuu en segundo, y Kyouya en primero. Es decir que recibieron 1000, 3000 y 10000 puntos, respectivamente. Lo que significaba que sólo Kyouya había terminado de reunir los puntos suficientes. A Ginga no le preocupaba mucho su suerte, ya que estaba a 2,000 puntos y, como le había recordado Kyouya, _era el protagonista._

Mientras los demás se apresuraban a reunir los puntos restantes, y Kyouya partía a un lugar indeterminado a actividades ignotas, Ginga se dio tiempo para conversar con Madoka sobre el yoblade, el torneo, y la vida en general. Pero, más que nada, sobre el yoblade. Lo cual les tomó varios días, suficientes como para que Tetsuya decidiera, por cuenta propia y sin consultarlo con nadie, que había que evitar que Ginga entrara al Torneo Galáctico. Trazó un plan rápidamente, considerando lo que sabía de Ginga y compañía, y se dispuso a ejecutarlo.

Con un disfraz perfecto y nada sospechoso, se acercó a Madoka y Ginga mientras conversaban.

—Huy, ¿ya has visto una de estas chunches? —preguntó Madoka, mostrándole a Ginga una especie de banda de silicona con un display lcd más corriente que común.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —dijo Ginga, tras observar el artefacto un rato.

—Un contador inteligente de puntos.

—¿O sea...?

—No sólo sirve para almacenar tus puntos, también publica en tu feisbú cuando ganas puntos, cuenta cuántos pasos has dado, mide la fuerza de lanzamiento de yoblade, cuenta calorías, ayuda a hacer croché, mide la presión arterial, se conecta por bluetooth...

—... ¿algo más?

—No que yo recuerde, pero probablemente agreguen más funciones en futuras versiones del firmware.

—Fascinante —interrumpió Tetsuya. Enata se calló su decepción por que no notaron que Watarigani se acercaba, acrecentada por el hecho de que no lo reconocieran de inmediato—. ¡¿Eres Ginga, ¿verdad?!

—Eh, sí.

—Fue cierrrrrtamente interesante ver tu participación en los eventos recientes. Sigo tu carrera con parrticularr interés.

Enata, exasperado por completo pero sin dar señas de ello, se excusó de prisa, sin que a nadie le importara.

—Ah... ¿Gracias?

—¡Oh-jojojojó, cuánta humildad en tu proceder! Pero bueno, hablaban sobre contadores de puntos, a los que también soy aficionado. Continúen, por favor.

Ligeramente ciscados, Ginga y Madoka retomaron la conversación. Pronto olvidaron que había un sujeto raro escuchándolos, y se dejaron llevar por el mutuo placer de su compañía. Distraído como estaba, Ginga le prestó su contador de puntos en uso a Tetsuya sin notarlo.

Pero sí notó cuando Tetsuya comenzaba a alejarse discretamente, y tanto él como Madoka decidieron prestarle toda su atención, sólo para encontrarse con que Tetsuya señalaba, horrorizado, algo atrás de ellos. Se volvieron. No había nada. Se desvolvieron. Tetsuya ya se había alejado varios metros, y seguía acelerando. Comenzaron la persecución.

Acorralaron a Tetsuya en un edificio en construcción, pero sólo porque otra persona se les había adelantado y le bloqueaba el paso. Llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo el desconocido le arrebataba el contador a Tetsuya y lo arrojaba (a Tetsuya, no al contador) lejos de sí, reprochándole sus malas artes. A Tetsuya no le importó el regaño, pero sí el golpe que se dio al aterrizar. Además, el tipo indudablemente estaba loco, a juzgar por su indumentaria de villano de broma de caricatura canadiense, peluca de super saiyan, antifaz de apariencia aviar, y su voz sospechosamente ronca. Sin mencionar que era demasiado viejo como para preocuparse tanto por el honor/espíritu de los yoluchadores y tonterías similares.

Derrotado, pero no vencido, Tetsuya decidió hacer mutis antes de que notaran que había logrado transferir parte de los puntos de Ginga a su contador mientras huía. El tipo del antifaz siguió riñéndole, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Ginga carraspeó.

—Eh, gracias por recuperar mi contador.

—¿Gracias? ¿Te parece apropiado decir "gracias" en esta situación?

—... ¿no lo es?

—Muchacho, me temo que no comprendes. Esto que tengo en mis manos —levantó el contador— representa el espíritu de los oponentes que has vencido. Cada punto es resultado de una batalla, y debería tratarse con la misma consideración que una cabeza, corazón, u otro apéndice.

—Entiendo. ¿Me lo devuelves, por favor?

—No.

—¡¿Pero porqué no?! —explotó Ginga, con justa razón.

—Si lo perdiste una vez, lo perderás dos veces. No, no tienes edad suficiente para esta responsabilidad.

—¡Claro que soy responsable!

—Alguien con mayordomo, por definición, no es responsable.

Enata, que venía llegando, dio media vuelta y se escondió entre las sombras.

—¡Da igual! —soltó Ginga por fin—. No cambia el hecho de que es mi contador.

—¿Tienes la factura, nota de venta u otro documento que acredite la propiedad?

—Eeeh...

—Exactamente. En fin, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlo?

Ginga meditó unos instantes. "'Solo, en un lugar oculto, y con alguien que te quiera faltar al respeto, jamás', solía decir mi, eh, sensei" le había dicho Enata cuando le contó de la vez en que Merci lo había engañado con la farsa del programa de televisión.

—Nada que me lleve a un lugar oculto con un desconocido que no parece respetarme mucho .

—Bastante razonable. Lo que propongo es un duelo en una ubicación tan precaria que un paso en falso signifique la muerte o lesiones incapacitantes a largo plazo.

—De acuerdo. ¿En la viga más elevada de esta obra en construcción?

El desconocido asintió, y de un salto sobrehumano llegó al sitio acordado. Ya ahí, le tocó esperar a Ginga, que tuvo que escalar como mejor pudo, mientras Madoka realizaba una rápida investigación sobre la legalidad de todo el asunto y Enata preparaba sándwiches ridículamente con demasiados ingredientes para resultar práctico.

 

* * *

 

—Me devolverás mi contador cuando te derrote, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

—¡Pero Ginga, no tienes que enfrentarlo! ¡Los precedentes legales están a tu favor! —gritó Madoka, desde abajo. Naturalmente, dados los metros de distancia entre ellos, Ginga no la escuchó.

—¡SEÑOR GINGA, LA PALABRA DE HONOR DE ALGUIEN QUE NO DA SU NOMBRE NO VALE EL PAPEL EN EL QUE ESTÁ ESCRITA! —informó Enata. El desconocido y Ginga lo escucharon fuerte y claro, igual que el resto de la ciudad.

 

* * *

 

—... ¿y eso a santo de qué viene? —le preguntó Tetsuya al mar.

—Ni idea.

 

* * *

 

—Tiene un buen punto. ¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó Ginga.

—Fénix.

—Ya, en serio.

—Si fuera a revelar mi identidad, no usaría una máscara.

Ginga suspiró, se encogió de hombros, y comenzaron el combate, durante el cual Fénix mostró una clara y preocupante falta de cuidado. Su yoblade podía incendiarse a voluntad, y, a diferencia del combustible para aeroplanos, era capaz de derretir vigas de acero. Ginga casi se cae y recibe quemaduras de tercer grado, pero siguió combatiendo mientras el yoblade de Fénix rebotaba de un lado a otro sin recibir daño alguno. Ginga intentó todos sus ataques especiales, pero ninguno funcionó. Ginga resbaló después de uno de ellos, y sólo se salvó porque él y Pegasus se enredaron en una viga no dañada.

—Eres una vergüenza. Pierdes en un gran evento y no te importa porque ganó tu amigo, o porque te divertiste, o porque empataste con todos los demás en el tercer lugar y para efectos prácticos ya calificaste para el Torneo Galáctico. Si pierdes una vez lo pierdes todo. Las generaciones que no experimentaron el nivel de dificultad Nintendo no comprenden esta simple verdad de la vida. Pero ahora lo vas a sentir en carne propia.

Fénix aplastó el contador de puntos de Ginga entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, con lo que efectivamente tatuó en el alma de Ginga la idea de que perder era algo irremediable y más le valdría extinguirse de la existencia que seguir pululando en la vida tras haber perdido.

—¡Es cierto! —aceptó Ginga en voz alta—. ¡Y juro en este instante que volveré a reunir todos los puntos, porque no volveré a perder, y el día que pierda me ma...! ¡... me retiraré del yoblade! —terminó, decidiendo que eso de matarse era algo demasiado extremo.

—Eso es justo lo que quería oír —dijo Fénix, y se fue planeando.

Ginga lo vio irse, atónito, ya que lo había dejado en esa posición tan precaria. Estaba seguro de que atentaba contra los derechos del niño. Estupefacto como estaba, y rabiando contra sí mismo, no notó que Madoka había ido a buscar ayuda y Enata voló para desenredarlo y devolverlo a nivel del suelo de la misma manera sobrehumana.

—Ginga. Ginga. Joven Ginga —Enata iba incrementando la fuerza que usaba para palmear la mejilla de Ginga con cada golpe. Finalmente, Ginga le prestó atención—. El contador tenía menos puntos cuando Fénix lo destruyó.

—¿Cómo?

—Alcancé a ver que los últimos números eran 627.

—¡Yo tenía 48000 cerrados!

Enata asintió.

—Es posible que Watarigani los tenga.

—Sí, casi seguro.

—Iré a persuadirlo para que los devuelva.

 _Otra vez_ , pensó Ginga, al percibir nuevamente el aire de mercenario de guerra del Golfo Pérsico que adoptaba Enata de repente.

—No, Fénix tiene razón. Es deshonroso para mis rivales que haya perdido tan ridículamente y me lo tome tan a la ligera.

—¿No es deshonroso también dejarse robar los puntos?

—... Bueno, sí.

Así pues, Ginga fue a buscar a Madoka, y Enata a convencer a Tetsuya de que hiciera lo moralmente correcto, aunque tuviera que emplear medios inmorales para lograrlo.

 

* * *

 

—Ahora que ya tienes más de 50000 puntos pasarás más tiempo conmigo, ¿no?

—Lo intentaré, pero entre mis obligaciones con Shining Quasar y el negocio de las partes... No pongas esa cara, Mar.

—Además, tendrás que reunir tus propios puntos —intervino Enata, guardando una prudente distancia. Watarigani hablaba con una pelirroja, y, considerando que el mundo en esos tiempos parecía una serie shonen, seguro tendría un pésimo carácter.

Cuando se volvió, con cara de pocos amigos, Enata confirmó sus sospechas: era pronta para la ira, y recondenadamente linda.

—¿Qué percebes haces aquí? —preguntó Tetsuya. Enata tardó unos segundos en quitar la cara de pazguato.

—Los puntos, Watarigani. Devuélvelos.

El mar comenzó a picarse.

—No, no creo. Al fin y al cabo, Ginga es el protagonista. Le bastará un montaje para reunir cientos de miles de puntos, justo a tiempo para el torneo galáctico. ¿Pero yo? Yo debo trabajar como comisionista para vivir.

—E-es razonable, pero...

—Pero nada. Con permiso.

Watarigani se dio la vuelta enérgicamente, extendiendo su brazo y su capa alrededor de la pelirroja, descubriendo el contador de puntos que llevaba a la cintura. Enata tragó saliva y se lanzó a tomarlo a la mala.

Una ola lo revolcó varios metros por la playa, y cuando logró ponerse en pie y abrir los ojos sin que le escocieran por el agua salada, Watarigani y Mar no estaban por ningún lado.

Regresó con Ginga, salado y enarenado, y vivieron más aventuras que se resumieron en el montaje al que aludió Watarigani, durante el cual conocieron a Teru, un ex-bailarín de ballet que se había obsesionado ligeramente con el yoblade y Ginga tras dos meses en un hospital con un servicio de cable tan desagraciado que sólo podía verse el canal de la NQNTNMQHA. Eso, aunado a que su prometedora carrera de bailarín (de la que nadie tenía noción alguna) se había terminado debido a un extraño accidente, lo había empujado al yoblade.

Enata hizo cuentas, y calculó que Teru se había hiperpropulsado al estrellato del yoblade en, más o menos, tres semanas, recién salido del hospital.

 

> _Mi querido Enata,_
> 
> _Jamás olvides que el yoblade es un deporte idiota. No caigas en el error de respetar a los yoluchadores más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Un percebe aporta más al mundo._


End file.
